The Knight in the Area: Dream or Premonition
by KiraYamatoFan
Summary: In the last night before graduating from high school, Kakeru finds himself thrown into a dream in which he is training alongside Nana, only the two of them on the pitch of a mythical stadium nicknamed as "The Theatre of Dreams". Is this just a mere dream or is there more to it? Rated T for a few references to adult themes and for a little bit of coarse language.
1. Looking for New Challenges

**The Knight in the Area: Dream or Premonition**

DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fan-made fiction. The characters and incidents portrayed herein are fictional. Any similarity to the name, character or history of any actual persons living or dead, other than from the canon Area no Kishi, is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

SUMMARY: After 3 years of high school filled with success in high school competitions, time for graduation for both Kakeru and Nana was coming near. However in the last night preceding Graduation Day, Kakeru finds himself thrown into a dream in which he is training alongside Nana, only the two of them on the pitch of a mythical stadium nicknamed as "_The Theatre of Dreams_". Is this just a mere dream or is there more to it?

This story can also be found on the Area no Kishi Fanon Wiki website under my other alias, Toukairin2012, with more detailed descriptions of the characters involved in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking for New Challenges**

It was late afternoon on a sunny day in the first half of March. It was also the day before graduation for third-years at Enoshima High School. For the occasion, third-years Kakeru Aizawa, Nana "Seven" Mishima, Kaoru Matoba, Kouta Nakatsuka and Takase Michirou were squaring off against Enoshima High alumni Ryuichi Araki, Makoto Hyoudou, Ryoma Oda, Reo Kurebayashi and Coach Teppei Iwaki in a 5-a-side friendly match on the school's training ground. At this moment in time, the game was in its final stage.

"Nana-chan!" Kaoru said as he passed the ball from the wing to Nana, only for her to find Araki standing in her way.

"Bring it on, Nana-chan!" Araki said.

In a succession of quick and very agile movements, Nana performed her trademark Witch Turn to shake off Araki before playing the long ball forward. The pass was destined for a receiver dashing in full speed. "Kakeru!"

Kakeru slowed Nana's pass with a slight back-heel touch before dashing with the ball ahead of him. Makoto tried catching up with Kakeru in full speed from behind while Ryoma stood up as the last obstacle between him and the goalkeeper. At the precise moment Ryoma got caught shifting his weight on his right leg while moving backwards after Kakeru seemed to shift his own body towards Ryoma's right, Kakeru slightly tapped the ball onto Ryoma's left side and then followed the ball in full speed, leaving both Ryoma and Makoto flat-footed. A couple of seconds later, Kakeru got into position and shot the ball past the goalkeeper, Reo Kurebayashi.

"Nice goal!" Nana said.

"Thanks! That was a nice pass and quite a nice feint too, Seven." Kakeru replied as he high-fived Nana before going into a mutual embrace.

"Nana-chan!" Kouta yelled as he ran to Nana. "That was gorgeo…"

_Bam! Ball, red card_. In just a blink of an eye, Kouta got knocked out and his head buried into the ground by Nana once again.

"I guess we can call it a day, everyone." Coach Iwaki said. "Aizawa-kun, that last run you did was reminiscent of that famous Michael Owen goal for England against Argentina in 1998."

"Really, Iwaki-sensei? I never thought about it. Michael Owen was quite a knight of his own in his best years."

"Man! You two are unbelievable; your skills are improving every day. Nana-chan added more speed on her Witch Turn than ever and Kakeru keeps on timing his feints more effectively. You know, I can't wait to see the two of you soon at professional level with such skills." Araki said.

"Speaking of the future as a player, what's next for you, Kakeru?" Kaoru asked.

"I really don't know yet, Kaoru. I received several offers from J-League teams, but I really don't know which one to choose and sign for. However, I'm sure of one thing though: since I read that article on the late and legendary Sócrates, my dream is to follow his footsteps by becoming a doctor while playing soccer at a professional level. Since Seven and I have double experience each as players and as team managers, and with everything that happened in my life, specializing into sports medicine later on is also something to consider."

"Both of you got accepted at Tokyo Medical University, didn't you?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, indeed. We both worked hard to succeed and we're really happy to begin this new chapter of life in April. I also received offers from teams in the Nadeshiko League, but I haven't taken my decision on where to play next either." Nana replied.

"The path ahead won't be an easy one, that's for sure. However, if I had to bet on someone to make it through, it would be on the two of you." Ryoma said.

"And after all the titles we won together in the last 3 years against all odds, I know that nothing is impossible anymore." Takase added.

"Thank you, everyone. Either way, what really counts for both of us is that we would be allowed to play at professional level and to pursue our medical studies at the same time without being separated too far away from each other." Kakeru added before he turned his gaze at Nana, who then replied with a smile.

"Well, we hope the two of you will find the right opportunity and we know that you will succeed." Araki said.

"And always remember, all of you, that what comes first is to have fun when playing soccer. This is my last bit of advice as your teacher." Coach Iwaki added.

"We will, Iwaki-sensei." Kakeru and Nana finished.

Upon these final words, the group of friends from Enoshima High bid goodbye to each other before going back towards their respective homes. For five of them, the next day will be their last as high school students.

* * *

Later on, Kakeru and Nana took a walk home for once instead of going with their usual bike ride. On their way, Nana wanted to talk with Kakeru about what he said a little earlier to all his friends from Enoshima High, especially about what he said about doing everything to avoid forced separation because of academic and career choices.

"Kakeru?"

"Yes, Seven?"

"When you said earlier about wanting to make a choice in which we would both be allowed to play as professionals and to pursue our medical studies at the same time while not being separated by a great distance… did you really mean it?"

"I never had any doubt in mind when I said that." Kakeru replied.

"But what if a big European club like, let's say for example, Manchester United comes in to offer you a contract and the opportunity of a lifetime to be part of such a legendary team? What would you do if such situation presents itself somehow?" Nana asked.

"Well, I must admit that I would be very astonished at first if I receive such offer. However, you are the most important element for me to consider any possible choice that I will make." Kakeru said before he wrapped Nana with his arms into a warm embrace.

"Kakeru..."

"We were separated by thousands of miles for 5 years. I don't want to live through that ever again and I know you don't want that to happen ever again. After you came back to Japan, you became a big reason why I was able to find my confidence back. You guided me towards the light when I thought I was lost at times and you helped me in accepting what was then a new part of me."

"Well, no, er... I didn't do as much as you say. After all, you're the one who made it possible by taking those steps." Nana said as she was blushing and trying to be more modest than she should have been.

"Seven... if you weren't there at that crucial time in my life, I know I wouldn't be near the level I am now. Nothing of this would have been possible without you. I almost quit playing soccer by forgetting why I loved it in the first place and by forgetting our promise from our childhood days, remember. And because of the long way we made together since then, I am willing to put what's best for the two of us above anything else."

"Kakeru... Thank you." Nana replied before she locked her lips on Kakeru's lips. Both teenagers shared their longest kiss as neither wanted to let go of the other even though they already officially became a couple some time ago. Since the two met again almost 4 years ago, they realized how much they needed one another as well as how much it would be very difficult for them to go without one another.

After a few minutes, Nana broke the kiss realizing how they still have to get back home. "Kakeru, we have to get back home. It will be a big day tomorrow."

"Right. Shall we?" Kakeru replied as he offered his right arm for Nana to grab, which she did before both continued the walk with their arms locked together like true couples do. A few minutes later, Kakeru and Nana arrived at the Mishimas' house; it was time for both lovers to part ways for the night.

"Kakeru. I'll come and pick you up early in the morning. We'll need to be ready for the Graduation ceremony."

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow, Kakeru." Nana replied before both lovers gave each other a small kiss. Then Kakeru waved her goodbye and got back on his way home in the early evening.

* * *

Minutes later, Kakeru finally got home just in time for the usual family supper.

"Finally, the big day is coming tomorrow." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"I know, Mom. It's hard to believe how the last 3 years flew by so quickly. It still feels as if I entered Enoshima High alongside Seven for the first time just yesterday." Kakeru said.

"Speaking of Seven, I am surprised you didn't take this last night as a high school student to stay with Seven, doing naughty lovey-dovey things." Mito teased Kakeru on his relationship with Nana as usual.

Kakeru spat out his drink when he heard Mito's remark. "Mi-Mito, what are you saying?!"

"C'mon, Kakeru. It's not like you need to hide us the fact that both of you are doing things that are normal for couples in love to do, including those lovey-dovey things." Mito continued teasing.

"Mito! Will you shut up already?" Kakeru's face was getting crimson red. "You haven't stopped teasing me since Seven came back in the neighborhood more than 4 years ago."

"Pfff! Some things haven't changed in the last few years indeed." Mrs. Aizawa said between chuckles.

"Not you too again, Mom!" Kakeru exclaimed in despair before turning back to Mito. "Seriously, Mito, you are already 15. Isn't it about time you start being interested in people of the opposite gender too?"

"Me? If I were to find a man for myself, it would be a real man. The boys who hang around with me are mostly a bunch of shy sissies if not total jerks. Don't count me on that soon; I'm not in a hurry either."

"On a topic diverging from this very passionate argument, have you made up your mind on what to do next as a soccer player?" M. Aizawa asked.

"Not yet, Dad. I like the offer from the Yokohama Marinos since they are closer to home, but the Kashima Antlers and the Urawa Red Diamonds also made excellent offers too. Did other teams outside of Japan make offers?"

"A German club going by the name of VfL Wolfsburg and Spanish club Espanyol, Shunsuke Nakamura's former team, also gave us phone calls earlier today. However, none of them was able to guarantee that nothing would hinder your medical studies or Nana's without separating the two of you." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"I see. So I guess my choice will stand among the 3 J-League teams from the Greater Tokyo area. After all, I would not have done well in a foreign country that speaks a language different from English."

"Don't worry, Kakeru. It's better for you and Nana-chan to get those medical studies done first, and earn something that would help both of you for sure after you put an end to your respective playing careers in many years from now. After all, bigger clubs can still knock at your door if you maintain high levels by the time you reach 24 years of age and graduate from medical school."

"You're right, Dad. I shouldn't be worrying about that at all. I will move forward and make sure to succeed once again."

"That's my boy!"

A couple of hours later, Kakeru entered Suguru's room, which was kept intact ever since the latter's death in the same tragic accident that also almost cost Kakeru's life. Inside that room, Kakeru remembered all the memories of his past, from the ones when he, Suguru and Nana were playing together as elementary school kids to the more recent ones with Enoshima High School in which he led the team to several titles against all odds.

"Well, Nii-chan. I finally did it. After tomorrow, high school will be in the past, and I look forward for a new challenge." Kakeru said as he looked at Suguru's picture, as if he was talking to him.

"After I heard about the heart transplant, I read several medical books and my interest in medicine started growing little by little. When I read about the story of the late Sócrates on how he succeeded both as a player and a doctor, I then knew what I wanted to do and I'm glad to have Seven joining me in this new adventure."

Then Kakeru paused for a few seconds before he continued talking.

"However for some reason, I still feel there's something lacking in this new challenge. Perhaps you know what it is and yet I have to find out. Either way, I will take one step at the time as I did in the last few years and I won't run away at all. Thank you, always, for this amazing gift and good night, Nii-chan."

Finally, Kakeru went back to his room for a good night of sleep ahead of Graduation Day. Later in the night and while being asleep, Kakeru suddenly heard a thud before it was followed seconds later by the same kind of sound, which was getting louder every time. At first, he thought it was only Suguru's heart beating strong before he noticed that the sound was different. Before Kakeru would know it, what was about to happen next would be beyond anything he ever expected.


	2. The Theatre of Dreams

**Chapter 2: The Theatre of Dreams**

As the thudding sound became clearer, Kakeru's hearing finally distinguished the sound as one of a ball getting kicked as he finally opened up his eyes. The first thing he noticed out of the blurry shapes was that he was no longer in his bedroom. Little by little, Kakeru's blurry vision became clearer and he then noticed the shape of 2 giant words written in English, both in white and on top of what looked to be a red background.

'_Stretford End_? Where in the world am I?' Kakeru asked to himself.

Quickly, Kakeru looked first at the ground and noticed that he was standing on grass. Sweeping further, he then understood that the surface was a full-sized football pitch. As he raised his gaze up and looked at his surroundings, he saw that the red background was in fact a stadium's red empty seats and that there were several thounsands of them. Kakeru also noticed that the pitch was illuminated by floodlights as it was still dark in the sky. Looking at the seats beyond one of the touchlines, Kakeru saw a mosaic of white seats in the lower of 3 tiers displaying a set of words as well as another set of words on one of the boards sitting just below the second tier. Both sets of words finally told Kakeru where he was.

'_Manchester United_? _The Theatre of Dreams_? Then it means I am inside of... Old Trafford stadium in Manchester, in England? But how is it possible? I was still at home in Kamakura earlier.' Kakeru still could not believe what he just saw.

Meanwhile, the kicking sound was still being heard and Kakeru turned towards the source of the sound. To make things even more confusing at first sight, he saw Nana kicking balls from 20-25 yards into the net with all kinds of shots: chip shots, left-curled shots, right-curled shots, and power shots, both high and low. As Nana finished the shooting practice, she then turned her gaze towards Kakeru.

"Hey, Kakeru! Can you pass me the ball?"

"Huh?"

At the same time, Kakeru noticed that Nana was wearing Manchester United's black training shorts and black Nike training jacket with number 32 embroidered on it. Within a few seconds, he also noticed that he was wearing the same training outfit as Nana's with only number 9 on the jacket as the difference between both outfits.

"What's going on, sleepyhead? Just pass one ball at the time from your position to the front of the box and I take shots in movement."

Kakeru then looked on the pitch and saw a few balls sitting in a diagonal line pattern and ready for passing. "OK, Seven. Here it goes."

And then the training session continued as Kakeru made one pass at the time just in front of the box (between 20 and 25 yards from goal) into Nana's run. On each attempt, Nana quickly closed the gap between her and the ball, then leaned her own body towards her left, and her right leg left the ground, packing all the power her body can muster while making contact with the ball. Sometimes, the ball went straight into the middle of the goal; at other times, the shot took a strong curl to the right before hitting the top corner of the net. Nonetheless, the pace on those shots was astonishingly fast.

'I saw Seven shooting from distance for goal before. Still, her technique looks different. Why do I have the feeling that Seven's shooting technique is more similar to someone else's?' Kakeru asked to himself while he passed each single ball. 'I only know very few players in the world shooting like that.'

"That was great passing, Kakeru. It's your turn to shoot." Nana said.

Kakeru took a few seconds to get a grip of everything he just faced and then replied with a smile. "Of course!"

While Kakeru switched places with Nana before making his own runs to take shots in movement on Nana's passes, he felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness taking him over. It was only him and Nana having fun while doing their regular night practice sessions. Only this time, it was on the pitch of one of the biggest mythical football stadiums in the world, home of a football team he admires so much. Kakeru said to himself that if this was a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up from it at all.

Meanwhile, a lone figure standing in the shadows was watching closely both teenagers training on the pitch before. Then the man walked towards the touchline on the pitch and called for them. "_Kakeru, Nana_."

After turning towards the source of the voice, Kakeru's eyes widened when he recognized the man calling him and Nana over. It was a Scottish old man wearing glasses and a long black coat over a black tracksuit, but the Scot's eyes still reflected the fire showing his undying passion for the game despite being over 70 years old. Kakeru only saw the man on television many times before, but it was the first time the living legend of the game was standing in front of him.

'Sir Alex Ferguson? The real Sir Alex Ferguson?!' Kakeru asked to himself.

Nana then walked towards the touchline to talk with Sir Alex before she noticed Kakeru still frozen at the sight of the Scot. "Kakeru? What's going on? Come over." Nana asked Kakeru, who then shook off the disconcerting feeling at the sound of her voice and finally walked his way to meet the Boss.

"_Still training this late?_" Sir Alex spoke with a strong Scottish accent.

"_Yes... Yes, of course. It's an old routine that we kept from our high school days in Japan, Sir Ferguson_." Kakeru replied in English.

"_I thought I told you to call me 'Boss' or 'Gaffer', didn't I? You don't have to be more formal than you need to be_."

"_Yes, of course. What was I thinking?_" Kakeru replied a little embarrassed, which made Sir Alex smile.

"_I know both of you always keep working harder than anyone else in order to get better. However, how will you manage that much training and school in a day of work when you'll attend a few complementary lectures at the University of Manchester in September?_"

"_Managing between training and school is something we did for a very long time. Since most of our learning material comes from distance education by the Tokyo Medical University, we'll do just fine._" Nana replied in English with an American accent coming from the years she spent in the United States.

"_You know, I've known so many young players over the years, but I've also come to notice how youngsters keep getting more intelligent than those before them who used to be the same age. Sócrates was one of a kind. So you can guess I was surprised when I heard the two of you are following his footsteps at the same time. Sometimes when I look back at my whole time in the world of football, I wished I was as blessed as the two of you are by being able to play as a professional and study beyond secondary school level at the same time_." Sir Alex said.

"_Well... If you haven't experienced life and career the way you did, perhaps you would have not become the legend you are, Gaffer. After all, you are the most intelligent mind I know in all of this discipline, both as a coach and a businessman. I really mean it_." Kakeru said.

"_I'm really glad to hear that_." Sir Alex replied to Kakeru before he turned to Nana. "_Not too shaken up from playing against men, Nana?_"

"_Over 4 years of training alongside male teenagers allowed my body to resist the full power of a male footballer playing physical. I'm used to it, Boss_."

"_I knew you were already exceptional, but it took the word from all of my scouts to convince me before giving you this tryout. I'm glad that I listened to them and you already are a role model for all football-loving girls out there by getting this far. I never thought about it at first, but that's also something I'd like to leave behind as a part of my legacy when I'll retire._"

"_Thank you_." Nana replied.

Then Sir Alex remained silent for a few seconds before he went on. "Y_ou shouldn't be here, however. The groundsman is having a fit. His turf is sacred_."

"_I just... We just wanted to know what it felt like. You know... To be on this pitch_." Kakeru replied.

"_You'll find out on Sunday; both of you, that is_."

Kakeru and Nana then suddenly got speechless for a few seconds as they realized what those words meant: being part of the 18-man squad for the next game. "_You really mean it, Boss_?" Nana asked.

"_Both of you showed that you are fit for the English game in just a month and a half while also dominating your matches with the Reserves. You'll be doing all right as part of the squad for Sunday._ _Now get off the grass_. Onegai (_please_)." Sir Alex finished as he left the pitch and into the exit tunnel.

Kakeru still couldn't believe the sudden news while Nana tried to contain her happiness before she let it out with a shout. Nana then embraced Kakeru, tears of joy in her eyes. "Can you believe it, Kakeru? We'll be training together with the first team and be in the squad for the Manchester City game!"

"Us... training alongside Ryan Giggs, Rio Ferdinand, Wayne Rooney and Robin van Persie? Oh... my... God." Kakeru looked up at the sky and then fainted at the peak of his shock.

"Kakeru? Kakeru? Are you OK? Talk to me!"

* * *

**Wednesday May 15, 201X**

**7:45 AM BST**

On the following morning, Kakeru was still deep in his sleep as usual and it was not like he was going to wake up that easily... at least until this day.

"Kakeru. Kakeru, wake up." Nana said.

"Hmmm... not today, Seven. I'm having such a nice dream." Kakeru mumbled in his sleep.

"Seriously, Kakeru. That's something you need to change of a habit as a professional: waking up at 7:00 AM instead of a time this late." Seven reprimanded.

"And if the rumors about the hairdryer treatment are true, you wouldn't want to get on the wrong end of Sir Alex's wrath if you keep that bad habit going." a different female voice said in Japanese this time.

Suddenly, Kakeru realized that there was something unfamiliar and then he woke up quickly. With a quick sweep around, he realized that he was sleeping in a bedroom that wasn't his own. Sweeping further, he noticed an unfamiliar figure: it was a young woman, who was around the same age as Kakeru and Nana. She has a slender body, long dark brown hair tied as a ponytail, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Who are you? Where am I?!" Kakeru shouted in panic.

"Kyaaaaa! Why are you shouting at me like that?" the young woman asked in return.

"Calm down, Kakeru. You can't have forgotten about our roommate, Noriko-chan, can you? Where were you in your dream?" Nana asked.

"I thought I was sleeping at home in Kamakura and then... I don't know. What happened to me?"

"You fainted yesterday night shortly after the Boss told us that we would be in the squad for next Sunday's game. I had to call Noriko-chan to pick us up and we dragged you back to our apartment in West Didsbury. I think you need to take a shower and change clothes." Nana said.

Kakeru then noticed that he was still wearing his training shorts and his training shirt from the previous night. "Oh... will do."

"Make it quick and have breakfast. We have to report for training at 9:30 AM, and thus we leave a little before 9:00 AM." Nana added.

Suddenly Kakeru remembered something he wanted to do if he ever got the call for a possible professional debut. "Hold on a second, Seven! We have to call home. There might be some people who would like to see us play at Old Trafford in that game."

"Don't worry, Kakeru. I already sent text messages yesterday in the late evening to my parents, your parents and Mai-chan as well; I know she would be able to get herself free. They should give us their answer when we'll call home later in the afternoon."

"Thanks a lot, Seven." Kakeru sighed in relief. "I'm really glad you did all of that when I couldn't. Sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"It's OK, Kakeru. You're not that much of a troublesome guy." Nana kissed Kakeru on the cheek in return.

Around 30 minutes later, Kakeru finished taking his shower and changing clothes. Although so many things still remained confusing in his mind, Kakeru decided it was best for him to keep the act with a cool head for a while before he'd get more answers about his current situation. First of things, Kakeru took a first look at the well-decorated apartment where he was living in. Then he grabbed a bowl of cereals and a couple of fruits for breakfast before having a look at the heading of the local newspaper.

'Manchester Evening News, Wednesday May 15. So it really is the last week of the season.' Kakeru thought before he flipped pages further in the newspaper looking for the Premier League table. After finding the standings table, he noticed that Manchester City were sitting on top of the table with 89 points and a goal difference of +57 while Manchester United were in second place with 86 points, a goal difference of +55 and a few goals lesser than City's total. After reading articles in the sports section quickly, Kakeru noticed that columnists and reporters were labeling the Manchester United vs. Manchester City match on the upcoming Sunday, the last day of the season, as the match of the decade.

"So the only way United can win the Premier League is by winning with a goal margin of 2 or more goals against City. Is that it?" Kakeru asked.

"Yep! If that's the case, both teams would be level on points, but United would also have the edge with at least +57 of a goal difference against +55 for City instead. I know this will be quite a big test for you, should Sir Alex give you the nod at some point in the game. However, I know you can do it." Noriko said. "And besides, my dad says you and Nana-chan are among the best players he has seen with the Reserves for a long time."

"Thanks a lot, Noriko-chan. We'll need everyone's support on this, especially since I might become the first woman to play that high at pro level in a men's game." Nana replied and Kakeru added with a nod.

"Anytime, Nana-chan. You already know that we, the Lewis family, are United supporters all the way."

* * *

After finishing breakfast and packing up his training bag a little later, Kakeru walked around to silently explore that unknown environment of an English apartment further while Nana was still packing up her equipment in her own training bag. He noticed a whole bunch of medical books on a bookshelf as expected from his and Nana's medical studies. Then, as he ran through delivered letters that were kept together as a pile in a drawer, he noticed one particular letter giving a few answers about that roommate he just met.

'Noriko Catherine Lewis, a newly accepted student in medical school at the University of Manchester... academic year set to begin in next September. I guess that having common interests is a good hint to begin with. But how did we meet exactly?' Kakeru said to himself.

After putting the letter back where he found it, Kakeru looked at some letters that were addressed to him and to Nana. Then he read through a couple of letters from the Tokyo Medical University mentioning distance education, and 2 other letters mentioning registration as audit students for a few medical courses at the University of Manchester. In a matter of seconds, Kakeru understood what those were about.

'So it means the Tokyo Medical University put both of us on the distance education program while we also got the right to attend lectures at the University of Manchester as audit students at the same time. Whoever came up with this idea also had people doing wonders with the paperwork.' Kakeru thought while putting the letters back in place and closing the drawer.

"Hey, Kakeru. You ready?" Nana asked.

"All set! Let's go!" Kakeru replied as he grabbed his training bag.

"Hey, wait for me!" Noriko added.

"Where are you going, Noriko-chan?"

"Until further notice, Kakeru, neither you nor Nana-chan have earned a driver's license in the UK yet. So I'm driving both of you to the training center in Carrington before I go to the University for a day worth reading plenty of books on medicine."

"I thought the academic year in Britain is not beginning until September." Kakeru said.

"I know, but I'm not planning on lagging too far behind you, especially when you two are currently receiving distance education material from the Tokyo Medical University. Besides, I also keep some old habits from my time in Japan." Noriko said as she led Kakeru and Nana towards her vehicle, a Ford Focus hatchback car.

"They said in the local news there's a little traffic delay on the M60 motorway, but it shouldn't be that much of a problem. I'll take you to Carrington in 25 minutes. So let's play some music to get pumped up on your first day with the first team." Noriko added as she connected her iPod onto the vehicle's radio, playing a mix of upbeat Japanese and British songs on her playlist.

"You ready for this, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"Let's do this, Seven."

Kakeru still had a number of unanswered questions at the time, but he kept them on hold as he and Nana started thinking only about the upcoming training with Manchester United's first team as they got in the car.

* * *

NOTES: English dialogue was written in _Italics_ although the text is already in English. In Britain, the title of manager belongs to the person who assumes the position of directing a football/soccer team (as head coach and general manager at the same time); it is completely different from the position Nana assumed for the Enoshima High team.

Author's comments: as you can already guess, I am a Manchester United fan. I got this idea based on various movies I have watched and on a few fanfics I've read, in which fictional characters play football with real players (or with their spinoffs).

As many Manchester United fans out there, I'm really gutted at the news about Sir Alex Ferguson retiring at the end of the season after over 26 years in charge of the club. However, this story will continue and it will be my way to pay tribute to the Gaffer's ability in trusting young talent.


	3. Life of a Professional

**Chapter 3: Life of a Professional**

The multi-million pound hi-tech Trafford Training Centre, often referred to simply as Carrington, is the training ground and Academy base of Manchester United Football Club. The complex is built outside the village of Carrington. Inside the compound, training and rehabilitation areas, physiotherapy and massage rooms, and remedial and hydrotherapy pools can be found. Also, squash and basketball courts, a sauna, steam and weight rooms, a restaurant, conference rooms, offices, classrooms and the club's television studio have been built as other parts of the complex.

At times, the complex has been dubbed as "Fortress Carrington" by the media due to a total of 2.4km (1.5 miles) of fencing and 30,000 trees surrounding it, and serving as protection against the prying eyes of the media and opposition spies. Like your typical military installation, you wouldn't know it was there as no road sign points towards the complex. In order to get past the remotely controlled security barrier, located a quarter of a mile from the main complex, names are checked by intercom against the day's personnel and visitor list. Warning notices bar even family, friends and agents from the training area when the players are within the complex's limits.

* * *

**Wednesday May 15, 201X**

**9:20 AM BST**

As it became a routine for almost a month and a half, Noriko drove down the road leading to the main building to drop both Kakeru and Nana there before having to drive out ASAP, in accordance to the rules of restricted access to non-authorized visitors. Nonetheless, Noriko wasn't too intimidated as she aspired to become one of the 200 people working within the walls of Carrington someday. However, Kakeru's impression of the complex was very different.

"Hard to believe that Seven and I have been here so often before. This place still looks intimidating to me." Kakeru lied as it was in fact the first time he saw the complex.

"I know; I sometimes have shivers when I come here to drop both of you at the front door. But someday, I'll become the first team's doctor and this will be my workplace." Noriko replied.

"You're very optimistic, Noriko-chan. You're sure it's not too high of a bar to reach?" Kakeru asked.

"Not at all. Eva Carneiro is currently Chelsea's first team doctor. Besides, United will need a female specialist in sports medicine when Nana will play at senior level."

"You're in good spirits as always. We'll make sure to make a great first impression today with the first team." Nana said.

"I know you will. You belong in that league." Noriko finished.

Finally, Noriko's car arrived just in front of the Training Centre's main building. Kakeru and Nana got off the car with their training equipment, and both waved Noriko goodbye before the latter drove her way towards the exit for the day. As the 2 Japanese rookies walked their way into the main building, they were greeted by Dutch striker Robin van Persie and Japanese midfielder Shinji Kagawa, who both arrived just a little earlier.

"Kakeru! Nana-chan! Ohayou!" Shinji greeted first.

"Ohayou, Kagawa-senpai!" Nana saluted back.

"_Hello!_" Kakeru said for both Robin and Shinji in English.

"_I got the text message this morning saying that you are to be part of the main squad now. You're nervous?_" Robin asked.

"_To be honest, I feel a little nervous_." Kakeru replied.

"_It happens to everyone when you join the first team in training for a first time. Don't worry about it. Just see it as a normal training day doing what you know best_."

"_Thanks for the advice, Robin_." Kakeru said.

"_Anytime, kid_." Robin then left for the changing room first.

"I can't wait to see the Little Witch in action today. Just as Robin said, just keep it simple." Shinji said this time in Japanese.

"I know. We are surrounded by the best people we could ask to make us feel comfortable, Kagawa-senpai." Nana replied.

"Thanks for the compliment although I'm also still a first-year here. See you in the fitness room, you two."

"Later!" Kakeru finished as he and Nana left towards their respective dressing rooms.

* * *

In the Training Centre, there was of course a separate dressing room with showers for female personnel; it was the place where Nana was getting changed on every day of training while Kakeru was in the team's dressing room. After Kakeru got his full training kit on, he went into the fitness room where the stationary training bikes were. He was in awe after he saw some of the state-of-the-art facilities on his way in. Before he got onto a bike, Kakeru looked around at the other players.

'Giggs, Ferdinand, Vidic, Rooney, they are really here. It's almost unreal.' Kakeru thought.

"Hey, Kakeru. Are you warming up on that bike or not?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Kakeru and Nana then spent the next 15 minutes warming up on the stationary bikes to get the blood pumping through their legs as the required step before going on the training pitch. Once the bike warm-up was done, Kakeru and Nana joined the rest of the team outside for the second part of the warm-up at 10:00 AM. Needless to say, Nana's presence already made heads turn since the first day she set foot in Carrington; the curiosity level just got a few notches higher as she was now training with the first team.

The warm-up session on the training pitch lasted 15 minutes and consisted of the following in that order: 1) a little jog, 2) several multidirectional stretching exercises (including squats, forward lunges, lots of dynamic movement with the legs, etc.), 3) exercises testing the quickness of feet with runs into narrow areas in short bursts of 5-10 seconds, 4) forward runs combining jumps over very small hurdles and body shifting towards the left or right, and finally 5) sideway runs with stepping over the same hurdles. Following the warm-up, first team coach René Meulensteen got all field players to the next drill: the 30-minute possession play drill, also commonly known as "boxes" or "keep away".

"_OK, people. I want Giggsy, Wazza, Robin, Michael, Rio, Vida, Patrice and Antonio in the first group on one side of the field. On the other side: Rafa, Jonny, Danny, Tom, Shinji, Kakeru, Nana, Jonesy and Alex. You know the drill_." René said

The squad was split into a junior and a senior group, and then 2 members of each group were enclosed by the rest in a small area of roughly 10 yards wide on each side. For this first time, Kakeru and Nana were put into the junior group where the younger half (Rafael, Jonny Evans, Danny Welbeck, Tom Cleverley, Shinji Kagawa, Phil Jones and Alexander Büttner) of all the available field players made the group. For the first round, Kakeru and Nana started out playing defense with the task of chasing and intercepting passes while the others' task was to keep moving the ball quickly with one-touch passes.

"_Ready?_" Tom asked before the drill started.

"_Bring it on, guys!_" Nana replied.

"_She's quite confident for a first-timer_." Tom said to Shinji, standing at his side.

"_You have no idea_." Shinji replied.

Then the drill began with Shinji making the first pass to Tom, who then passed the ball to another teammate in one touch of the ball. The players on the sides of the box passed the ball around well for around 20 seconds before Kakeru intercepted a pass from Jonny. Following the rules, the player who made the bad pass switched places with the player who intercepted the ball in the middle; thus Kakeru joined the passers while Jonny went into the middle alongside Nana.

"_Nice catch, newbie_." Tom congratulated Kakeru.

"_Thanks, Tom_."

The passing went on again for a little while, but Nana managed to intercept a pass from Phil. Once Nana switched places with Phil, the drill continued with players passing the ball over and over again. Players sometimes switched positions from passer to defender and vice-versa, but Kakeru and Nana managed to succeed all of their one-touch passes and nutmegs for the rest of the first 10-minute slice of the drill. Among the people watching the drill while players were enjoying themselves, injured veteran midfielder and part-time coach Paul Scholes looked alongside Sir Alex Ferguson at Kakeru and Nana's performances in the drill.

"_So what do you think of those two, Coach?_" Paul asked René.

"_They are very good, Scholesy. That little protégée of yours has shown quite the skill and the attitude shining in her first "boxes" drill with the first team_."

"_I would like to see them perform with the senior group for the next 10-minute slice._" Sir Alex said.

"_I was thinking the same thing too; I'll make the switch_." René replied before blowing the whistle signaling the 60-second break between 10-minute slices and announcing the changes. "_Kakeru and Nana, I want both of you joining the senior group. Antonio and Patrice, you switch to the junior group and show them how to do it_."

As the switch was made, Kakeru's eyes widened when he saw the group of players he was about to join. The team's best passers and defenders were there; all were players who caught Kakeru's attention whenever he saw them play on TV. This switch also meant that more intensity and quicker passes were expected in the drill from both Japanese newcomers. At the same time, it was a reward for Kakeru and Nana's excellent passing play in the junior group.

"_Welcome to the senior group, Kakeru, Nana_." Ryan Giggs, also known as the Welsh Wizard, said.

"_Thank you... Giggsy_." Kakeru replied as he shook hands with Ryan, who then did the same with Nana.

"_Ready for a faster kind of game, you two?_" Wayne Rooney asked.

"_Let's find it out_." Kakeru finished.

Then the next 10-minute slice of the drill kicked in. As expected, the passes were quicker, more nutmeg passes were successful, and the challenges put by the defending players were a lot more energetic than they were in the junior group. However, Kakeru and Nana proved themselves to be not very intimidated by the long strings of 25-30 passes in succession each. Both Japanese newcomers were having fun like never before.

Finally, the last 10-minute part of the drill was a situation of 9 passers surrounding 8 defenders in a larger space on the field, but with the same rules of quick passing and ball chase being applied. At the very end of the drill, all field players were already enjoying themselves as the day just started off on a very good vibe.

* * *

After the "boxes" drill, Kakeru and Nana took part in a 16-minute drill which consisted of combination plays. Those were the various set-up plays between midfielders and strikers in the attacking zone while defenders took part in a different drill. Normally, the traditional set-up of the training dummies marking starting positions would include 4 midfielders and 2 strikers as in a 4-4-2 formation. However this time, the dummy set-up had been changed to include one deep-lying midfielder, 2 inverted wingers, a playmaker in the middle and a lone striker. This set-up using inverted wingers, one playmaker and a lone striker is analog to the more flexible 4-2-3-1 formation. The point of the exercise was to practice use of quick feet, link play between midfielders and forwards, and having shots on goal against one of the goalkeepers.

For this exercise, midfielders and forwards were split into 2 groups. Kakeru and Nana joined Robin, Tom and Ryan in a set-up in which Tom stood deep in midfield, Kakeru started on the right for this time, Ryan was on his familiar left wing, Nana was the playmaker and Robin was the lone striker. Before the drill started, Paul, the supervisor of the exercise with the group, walked towards Nana for a little talk.

"_Nana, try using what I taught you if taking the shot. Can you do it?_" Paul said.

"_I will!_" Nana replied, and then Paul gave a little tap on her shoulder for encouragement before pulling himself away to some distance.

As Paul blew his whistle, Tom made the first pass to Ryan on the left wing. Then Ryan made a quick pass to Nana, who then tapped the ball forward into Robin's path, and the Dutch striker finished off with a finesse shot past the goalkeeper. The attempt took only a few seconds.

"_Nice pass, Nana_." Robin said.

"_Thanks. Great finish too_."

On the second attempt, Tom made the first pass to Kakeru, who then made a quick pass to Robin before passing back to Kakeru running forward for a give-and-go. Meanwhile, Nana shifted to the right to cover Kakeru's right wing spot and Robin moved back to cover Nana's. In a swift motion, Kakeru shot the ball across the goalkeeper and into the top corner of the net.

"_That's it! Brilliant, Kakeru!_" Paul congratulated.

Before the third attempt began, Kakeru switched to the lone striker's position while Robin moved to the right winger's starting position. Once everyone was ready, Tom made the pass to Ryan, who then passed the ball to Kakeru, followed by a little tap-in of the ball into Nana's run. Once in position, Nana shifted her body to her left and unleashed a powerful shot from the outside of her right foot which made the ball bend with a strong curve on its way to the top corner on the goalkeeper's left. Furthermore, the goalkeeper was left flat-footed on that play.

"Yes!" Nana exclaimed in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, the other players of the group except for Kakeru remained speechless for a few seconds realizing what they just saw there. On the other hand, Paul was already smiling at what the young woman just did.

"_That was Scholesy's special. When did you learn to do that?_" Tom asked.

"_Scholesy taught me the basics a month ago and I kept practicing since_." Nana said.

'So that's why I thought something was familiar in that technique. It really was a typical Paul Scholes-like shot, just like that one against Barcelona in 2008.' Kakeru thought.

And then the drill continued for over a dozen more minutes. Although he allowed 3 goals on the first 3 shots, David de Gea picked himself up as he made a number of good saves on a number of attempts, including a few from Kakeru and Nana. Nonetheless, the chemistry was building up nicely between the 2 Japanese newcomers and their teammates.

After the combination drill, the next drill consisted of an 11-a-side match for 24 minutes. To fill the 3 spots left empty by injured first team players, the coaching staff asked 3 players from the Reserves team to join in for the simulated game. For those in the first team who took part of the other training drills, it was the perfect occasion to apply what they did earlier into a game situation. Everything was done with an eye for details such as the accuracy of the passes, the weight of the passes, and the decision-making process in a game. As expected, the players looked for top intensity and quality in this match. On Kakeru and Nana's behalf, what they did earlier in the "boxes" and combination drills allowed them to have a good training match. Kakeru managed to score once and Nana ended up with 2 assists. Watching over the entire training session, Sir Alex was happy at Kakeru and Nana's integration with the first team.

'_Some people might think I lost it at my age, but I can tell those critics for sure that those two are real gems of players out there._' Sir Alex thought.

Finally, the final on-field drill for the day was about fitness. For 5 minutes, all players did shuttle runs between the 18-yard box and the center line. By exposing the players to high intensity and high quality run-ins, it was a way to ensure that the players were at top speed.

At the end of the training session, Kakeru and Nana were lying on the grass for a break. "That was exhausting." Kakeru said.

"I know. I ran short on gas at the very end, but I had fun." Nana added.

"It's true for me too, Seven. That was reminiscent of my first day in Enoshima High."

"_Hey, kids. Don't worry too much about getting short on stamina; it's normal at your age. You did great for your first full training with the first team on the most intense day of the week._" Paul said as he came with 2 small bottles of sports drinks. "_Here, catch!_"

Kakeru and Nana caught the bottles Paul softly threw at them. Immediately, Kakeru teased Nana by putting his cold bottle next to her face. The young woman replied with a giggle and a smile before teasing Kakeru in the same playful manner. Meanwhile, some people were looking from afar.

"_They have quite the chemistry as a duo to go with their skills. Do you think they are...?_" Rio Ferdinand asked Ryan.

"_I think they are, but I don't care too much about that detail now. It's about how they will show that chemistry on the field that matters._" Ryan finished.

After some rest, Kakeru and Nana headed for the fitness room around 11:45 AM in order to complete the day of training by working on strength and some power work for 35-40 minutes. Among available exercises, they alternated between the bench press (upper body), pull-ups (upper body), speed squats (lower body), and weight-lifting leg extension (lower body) exercises. Once the physical workout was done, Kakeru and Nana then left to their respective dressing rooms for a most welcome shower before going for lunch.

* * *

Author's comments: For this more technical chapter, I did plenty of research on training methods at pro level. Thankfully, I found a video made by Nike almost 2 years ago in which the team's main training methods on the field are described. Other articles I found confirmed those drills.

Some readers will probably ask me "where is Javier 'Chicharito' Hernández?' I decided that he would unfortunately be part of a long injury list that is be the reason why Kakeru and Nana graduated quickly from being Reserve players to being part of the squad in this story. However, he'll make a cameo later.

I only made use of Japanese honorifics when Japanese people are talking to each other. The other players are not used with honorifics; it's the reason why Kakeru and Nana use first names and nicknames when talking to them.


	4. A Link to the Past (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: A Link to the Past (Part 1)**

**Wednesday May 15, 201X**

**1:30 PM BST**

Following the workout at the gym and a good shower, Kakeru and Nana arrived at the complex's restaurant for lunch with the rest of the team around 1:15 PM. Of everything available on the menu, Kakeru took chicken with sauce and noodles, mixed vegetables, a bottle of orange juice, and a fruit salad. Meanwhile, Nana got herself a sliced ham sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce leaves, soy milk, and a fruit salad to match her own needs as a female player. Sitting down at one of the available tables, the 2 Japanese rookies were later joined by Robin and Shinji.

"_Hey! You don't mind if we sit with you?_" Robin asked.

"_No, not at all. Please do_." Kakeru replied.

"Not too exhausted?" Shinji asked.

"That reminded me of how intense and fun my first training on the beach with Enoshima High was." Kakeru replied.

"_I guess I'm due to learn Japanese language soon if I want to catch up with everything you say_." Robin said with a smile.

"_Sorry. I will translate for you if any_." Nana replied.

"_As I just said, today's training reminded me a lot of my first training in high school. It was fun and intense._" Kakeru continued.

"_I heard you call Nana as 'Seven' a few times during training. Where does that come from?_" Robin asked.

"_It's from our elementary school days. There was another football player going by the name of Mishima as well as another one named Nanase, thus we had to find her another way to call her when on the pitch. 'Nana' is one way to say seven in Japanese. So it became a natural when I gave her that nickname, especially when she wore number 7 later_." Kakeru replied.

"_I see. That makes sense_." Robin said.

"So that means you both were teammates with Suguru Aizawa when he was much younger, weren't you?" Shinji asked while Nana provided the translation for Robin.

"We were the best in our team of elementary school kids." Kakeru replied.

"_I still remember what was said back then in that U13 tournament in Madrid about a young Japanese prodigy named Suguru Aizawa, who was as good as Leonardo Silva. Several clubs, including my former club of Arsenal, were preparing offers to sign him before he passed away. I could hardly believe it when I heard that the Boss signed his younger brother... you, Kakeru_." Robin said.

"_Although some people think I have a number of my brother's skills, things didn't go quite as smoothly as you'd think. I thought of giving up my playing career at some point._"

"_What happened then?_" Robin asked.

"_I severely injured a friend in elementary school with my left kick during training. Then I became traumatized by the incident and I felt so guilty about it. Because of that, I wasn't able to use my left leg and I was unable to score a single goal in my first year in middle school. In my second year, I switched to work as a manager; I was basically running away._" Kakeru replied.

"_God... how did you come back from that?_" Robin asked.

"_That's not all. And then that accident came at the end of my second year, Suguru died and I almost died with him too. After reading my brother's diary following my recovery, I remembered a childhood promise that Suguru, Nana and I made: that we would play for Japan and win the World Cup. Since the end of middle school, I stopped running away, and I worked hard to rebuild my confidence and make my potential grow into solid skills of my own. Suguru always knew about my potential to be a top striker from the beginning and Nana helped me quite a lot in rebuilding that confidence I lost_."

Kakeru's last praise made Nana blush a little. At the same time, Robin and Shinji were astonished by Kakeru's story on how he came back from the brink.

"Japan was so close of losing such a rare type of striker… I'm glad that fate ended up bringing you back on the right track, Kakeru." Shinji said.

"_What happened to that friend of yours?_" Robin asked.

"H_e recovered and he also became a very good left-back, but I only knew about his full recovery after I got into high school._"

"_Good for him that he became a good player in spite of that_." Robin said before he turned to Nana. "_You are really damn good from the looks of it, Nana. How did you convince the Boss to sign you as well?_"

"_I wasn't expecting anything. Apparently, scouts saw me training with the boys' team in high school and playing against a varsity men's team before they analyzed everything they could find about me. They pleaded their case and convinced the Boss to give me a tryout with the Reserves. I joined United on the same day as Kakeru, shortly after finishing high school and after the club made sure we'd be allowed to continue our medical studies while playing_." Nana replied

"_Wow! That's quite a surprise_." Robin said.

"_Not quite. Some people believe that if she's given the opportunity, she would easily match the best with her skill package_." Kakeru said.

"_That's the truth, Robin_." Shinji added.

"_I know that FIFA are just waiting for me to fail before they take away opportunities for women just like they did before. However, I won't miss out that opportunity of a lifetime and I will prove those sexist FIFA people wrong even if I have to risk a lot_." Nana said

"_Looks like the Boss trusts you more than enough to give that opportunity for you to prove it, Nana. With so many trophies in over 26 years at the club, I'll certainly not question his judgment. Kakeru, Nana, if the Boss gives you the nod at some point on Sunday, we'll help you write history and we'll lift the Premier League trophy together_." Robin said.

"_Thanks, guys!_" Kakeru finished.

After finishing lunch and relaxing a little bit, most of the players already left by 2:30 PM. Only a few injured players remained in the complex for workout and injury treatments. For the drive home, Shinji accepted to drive Kakeru and Nana to West Didsbury since he wasn't too busy on the day. Before getting on the ride, Nana checked her smartphone for text messages.

"Mai-chan sent me a text message saying that she will fly to Manchester alongside whoever else is coming. Your parents also asked us to call in Japan when we get home." Nana said.

"Great! Hopefully, we'll have everyone coming on Sunday." Kakeru finished.

* * *

**3:10 PM BST (11:10 PM Japan time)**

Once Kakeru and Nana returned to their apartment in West Didsbury, Nana turned on her laptop on the desk. It was her tool to call back home in Japan via Skype and a webcam attached to the laptop. In almost no time, Nana established the connection with the Aizawas' house.

"Hello, Mito-chan! It's us." Nana said while Kakeru was standing by her side in front of the webcam.

"Seven, Kake-nii, hello! Hold on a second; I'll ask for Mom and Dad as well as Seven's parents." Mito replied as she was sitting in front of the computer with Skype on.

Just a minute later, M. Aizawa and Mrs. Aizawa arrived in the webcam's picture frame on Skype as shown on Nana's laptop. "Kakeru, Nana-chan, hi!" Mrs. Aizawa greeted first.

"Hi, Mom. How are you doing back home?" Kakeru asked.

"We're doing great, thanks."

"Hey, son. After I got Nana-chan's message, I managed to convince my boss to let me go on leave to Manchester with your mother and Mito." M. Aizawa added.

"Mito got permission from her teacher?" Kakeru asked.

"Of course, I got permission. Who do you think I am, Kake-nii?" Mito put herself back in front of the webcam momentarily.

"OK, OK! I know you did. Anyway, I'm really glad you'll be coming together to England."

"We're really proud of you, Kakeru. Making it into the squad at pro level for the biggest game of the season is already a huge step up in your career. I'm sure Suguru would be very proud of you right now." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"I really wish he was here and I will never thank him enough for so much." Kakeru replied.

"By the way, how does it feel to train alongside world-class players?" M. Aizawa asked.

"It was more intense and faster than anything I ever did, but they also know how to keep things fun. We did great for our first according to the coaches. Can we have Nana's parents? I'm sure they would like to talk to her too." Kakeru said.

"Sure." Kakeru's father finished before he gave way to Nana's parents, who appeared on Nana's screen.

"Mom, Dad?" Nana asked.

"Nana! How are you doing? It was your first training with the big team today; they were not going too rough with you?" Mrs. Mishima asked.

"It was alright, Mom. They behaved very well as teammates; I even made some new friends after showing them my skills in a game situation."

"Did it feel a little awkward sometimes when you stepped in with the first team? I'm sure those men are not used to see many women in training." Mrs. Mishima asked.

"It was a lot more awkward when I first joined the club for a tryout a month and a half ago, Mom. However, I have someone working with me as a mentor. Despite my senpai being in his late thirties, you could see how he is still one of the most intelligent players in the world."

"That's very nice to hear. It's always good to have an excellent senpai around to make a difference." M. Mishima said.

"Thanks, Dad. By the way, will you and Mom be able to come to the game?" Nana asked.

"Your mother will be able to go, but... I won't be able to go." M. Mishima said with a defeated tone. "I'm really very sorry, Nana."

Nana's facial expression turned from happiness into disappointment and incomprehension, so much that tears were forming in her eyes. "Why, Dad? Why can't you come?"

"I tried to tell and beg my boss for a break until the very last minute, but he didn't want to hear anything about it and he told me that he wants me at work on Monday at all costs. You know how he is, right?"

"Yeah, I know how he is. It's because of him that we had to move out of Japan for 5 years." Nana replied with a glum face.

"I felt really bad when I missed your first appearances for Nadeshiko Japan as well as when you were in the All Japan High School Soccer Tournament for the first time with Enoshima High because of work, believe me. However, I promise you this: even if we are thousands of miles apart, no one will keep me away from watching my daughter play with the big boys on TV."

"Your father really means everything he just said, Nana. Don't think about anything negative now. You are only one nod shy of doing something no other woman has ever made in this discipline. Your father will be behind you at 110% and I'll be by your side in Manchester to see you make us proud." Mrs. Mishima added.

Nana then wiped the tears in her eyes before she found her smile again. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. If I'm called onto the field, I will make you proud."

"That's my girl. Stay positive and you'll make it, I'm sure of that." M. Mishima said. "By the way, you have a friend here who wants to speak to both of you."

After a few seconds, the next person showed up on the screen. "Nana-chan, Kakerucchi!"

"Mai-chan!" both Kakeru and Nana exclaimed altogether.

"Hehehe, I was really happy when I got Nana-chan's text. Congratulations, guys."

"Thanks, Nana-chan. By the way, how did you manage to convince the INAC Kobe Leonessa coach to let you go for the weekend?"

"We have a big lead on top of the table in the Nadeshiko League before the four-month hiatus. So the coach decided to rest all regulars and play with younger players on Sunday's league game. We regulars will be playing the Nadeshiko League Cup tournament in the weekend after." Mai said.

"I see. Lucky you." Kakeru replied.

"That's not all. Tae-san seemed very interested in going to Manchester too; she told me she has an aunt and a cousin living there. Since she also convinced our club coach to let her go on leave for next weekend as well, I wonder if you can spare an extra ticket for her." Mai added.

"I think we can get a number of tickets each for relatives and friends. We can book a private box for everyone if you want."

"We don't mind the private box. However, we said we'd prefer to be closer to the action if possible and enjoy that English atmosphere, Kakerucchi."

"We'll try our best and we'll write you back about the tickets we'll get. When are you planning to arrive in Manchester?" Nana asked.

"We are currently booking our flight. We'll take off from Tokyo at 10:35 AM on Saturday, which means Saturday at 2:35 AM in Manchester, with a flight from KLM. After a short stop in Amsterdam, we'll fly straight to Manchester and land around 4:50 PM over there." M. Aizawa said.

Kakeru quickly took note of the planned schedule before he turned back to the webcam. "OK for Saturday; we'll see you at the airport. Thanks a lot, everyone. We really appreciate it."

"Good luck, Kakeru and Nana-chan. See you both on Saturday." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"Try to find us a good place to eat on Saturday evening too, Kake-nii." Mito added.

"Will do. Bye!" Kakeru finished just before the communication ended.

A few seconds later, Noriko opened up the door of the apartment as she just came back from the University of Manchester's library. As typical of her, she carried a few books she borrowed from the library. "Hi, everyone! How is it going?"

"We just called back home and we expect 6 people arriving on Saturday to see the game on Sunday." Kakeru replied.

"That's great! I'd really like to meet them." Noriko said.

"Noriko-chan, do you remember the section number and the seat numbers going with your family's season tickets? We know you usually sit in the front row in the South Stand, not too far from the players' tunnel entrance and we want to gather everyone around the area. Our respective families and friends would like to see the game from close range." Nana asked.

"I'll check just now, Nana-chan."

And so, Noriko quickly found the seat numbers and gave them to Kakeru and Nana. Then Kakeru called the ticket box office at Old Trafford for available tickets. By a rare stroke of luck on that day, 6 tickets were available for the seats near the Lewis family's usual 3 seats in the front row of the STH122 section: 2 in the front row just aside and 4 in the row just behind. Kakeru and Nana didn't hesitate on this occasion, and bought all 6 tickets before letting them at the box office for pickup in a few days.

"It will be quite fun with 9 people around the same area to taste game atmosphere just a few yards away from the pitch." Nana said.

"At least no one will accuse them of being part of the 'prawn sandwich brigade' for a first at Old Trafford." Noriko said.

"What is that, Noriko-chan?" Kakeru asked.

"Just a British term to describe people who come to a football match to enjoy corporate hospitality rather than support a team. I only said the ones you called are not that kind of people. Who exactly will be coming?" Noriko said.

"My parents, my younger sister, Seven's mother, Mai Murasaki and Taeko Ishiki will arrive on Saturday." Kakeru replied.

For some reason, Noriko remained silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "What about your father, Nana-chan?"

"His boss didn't let him go off the hook at all; Dad has to work on Monday. Still, he promised me that he'll be watching the game on TV from Japan." Nana replied.

"That's not too bad. Hopefully, you'll play and give your father something to rub in the face of that _tosser_ of a boss." Noriko said.

Nana laughed at the British slang Noriko just used to describe M. Mishima's boss. "That would be nice."

Then for the rest of the day, Kakeru and Nana spent their time studying the course material sent by the Tokyo Medical University, doing material-related exercises, and completing the assignments that are sent by e-mail as part of the distance medical education program. Except for reaching a higher level both in football and academics compared to where they were a month and a half ago, it was still a typical day at the office for Kakeru and Nana.

* * *

Author's comments: some of you may have read the story of female Mexican striker Maribel Dominguez when she was denied the right to play in a men's second division in Mexico by FIFA and despite the Mexican Federation's agreement. So far, the 2004 FIFA ruling only said that that men's and women's football has to be kept separate, but never stated why.

In my fic, Nana joined the big club with Kakeru because she's very skilled, she's quite strong, she's self-determined and the big club would have the resources to potentially force FIFA to back down before it ever goes to court in a case of success. FIFA, of course, expects Nana to fail in the big game, but we all know she's a hell lot better than that.


	5. A Link to the Past (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: A Link to the Past (Part 2)**

**Thursday May 16, 201X**

**2:57 PM BST**

Because Manchester United's penultimate game was played on a Sunday, the training session that was typical for a Wednesday practice took place on Thursday, thus the players would be given the Friday off instead of the usual Thursday. That morning training session was similar to the previous day's practice although the focus was emphasized on ball possession drills and on tactics in an 11-a-side game.

After practice, Kakeru and Nana spent around one hour doing a mixture of strength and plyometric work exercises to develop explosiveness and reactive power. Working on explosive strength with 6-8 reps of exercises, Nana performed exercises such as jumping onto a box with both feet or standing with one foot on a box before pushing herself up. Meanwhile, Kakeru used box squats and leg presses to work his own explosiveness with weights. When it came to plyometric strength, Kakeru and Nana used exercises ranging from jumping quickly off and on a box, to reactive squats.

In the middle of the afternoon, it was supposed to be the time when all healthy players already went home for the day. However, Nana said she wanted to stay a little longer for extra training of her own. While looking for her, Kakeru met injured Mexican striker Javier "Chicharito" Hernández in the fitness room doing light training under the physiotherapist's watch.

"_Sorry, have you seen Nana?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I think I saw her going outside, on the training pitch with Scholesy_." Javier replied.

"_Thanks, Chico_."

Once outside, Kakeru saw Paul making short passes to Nana before she quickly released a long aerial ball at each time towards training dummies located at different locations either on the wing or up front. Each pass arrived to the dummy either into its feet-height level or at waist-height. Nana was already an excellent passer as Kakeru knew, but she obviously gained a lot more accuracy for much longer passes under Paul's guidance.

"_Well done. All you need to learn now is to know when to use a long pass, a chip pass or take a long shot depending of the situation at top level. That will come with game experience._" Paul said.

"_Thank you, senpai_." Nana replied before she noticed Kakeru watching in distance.

Kakeru then noticed that he got Paul's attention as well. "_Ah! Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt_."

"_It's all fine, lad. Come here, I wanted to talk to both of you_." Paul said before Kakeru went to him and Nana on the field. "_How are you feeling?_" Paul asked.

"_I can't wait for Sunday. Our parents and friends will be coming to the game_." Kakeru said. "_How did things happen in your debut, senpai?_"

"_It was a long time ago, in a cup match. I scored a pair on the night. After that, the rest became history... going up the ladder, goals, wins, trophies. However, I will probably hang up my boots at the end of the season_."

"_Can you stay for one more season? We would love to play alongside the 'Ginger Prince' at least once_." Nana asked.

"_When you grow older, injuries take more time to heal... like my knee injury. There comes a moment when your body tells you to stop and I think it's the right time, no regrets. When I see you play with such flair, I have no worries for the future. Honestly, you remind a lot of me: starting as a striker and then growing into a great passer of the ball as a midfielder, defying archetypes of English football in a time when brute force was considered more important than brains and technique. That's why I took you under my wing. You will mostly face a similar challenge to the one I had to face years ago. However, what you learned will greatly help you to get through_." Paul explained to Nana.

"_Thanks again, senpai_." Nana replied.

"_What will you miss most after retiring?_" Kakeru asked.

"_A lot, honestly. I've been here since leaving school, but there comes a time when you need to do this for you and for your family. I already retired once before, thus I'm prepared. After all, I'll stay at the club as a coach. Meanwhile, you still have your entire careers ahead of you. Just keep things simple, always_." Paul said.

"_We'll do our best_." Kakeru replied before Nana added with a nod.

"_By the way, Nana, if you make it onto the pitch in Sunday's game, my daughter would instantly take you as a role model. She would love to see a female 'Satnav' taking over her dad a little bit_." Paul said before Kakeru and Nana bid goodbye for the day and left the training ground afterwards.

* * *

**6:53 PM**

Later in the early evening at the apartment in West Didsbury, Kakeru was looking for a book on a shelf at the same time Noriko was also looking for one. However, a slightly sloppy move from both made a number of books fall onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Noriko-chan. I was clumsy." Kakeru said.

"No, it was my fault as well." Noriko replied.

As Kakeru picked up the books from the floor, he also picked up what looked to be a photo album. However, he saw a picture that was hanging loose between pages. When taking a closer look, Kakeru couldn't believe what he saw: it was a picture of a younger Noriko without glasses alongside Suguru, standing together as a couple.

As Noriko noticed that Kakeru got his hands on the picture, the latter asked the only question he had in mind: "This picture... You knew my brother?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Noriko replied, but Kakeru sensed nervousness in the tone of her voice.

"What did you say, Kakeru?" Nana said as she came in.

"Look at this picture, Seven." Kakeru replied as he handed Nana the picture.

"It's Suguru-san on the photo. When did you meet him?"

"No... I won't say." Noriko was on the verge of tears.

"Please, tell us. We are asking this as your friends, Noriko-chan." Nana asked.

"I don't want it. STOP THIS! I don't want to think about him nor endure the pain of his death ever again!" Noriko shouted as she fell on her knees and started sobbing with her hands on her face.

Almost immediately, Kakeru went down on his knees to comfort Noriko with a careful embrace. "You are not the only one who's still feeling the pain of losing him. I was involved in the same accident that cost his life and I should have died on that day too... if it wasn't for his 'last pass.'" Kakeru said.

"His last pass?" Noriko asked, still with tears in her eyes.

Kakeru moved back a little and then flipped his shirt to show his chest. When Noriko saw the scar on Kakeru's chest, she immediately recognized the type of scar. "A... A heart transplant?"

"Yes, Noriko-chan. Nii-chan was the donor of this heart when he could no longer be saved while I was on the verge of death. When I was told that he died, I took it badly for a while. When I was told the truth behind the heart transplant months later, I was lost. However, remembering an old childhood promise was the reason why I moved forward even though I will be reminded of the accident with this scar for the rest of my life." Kakeru explained before he put his shirt back on.

"He's right, Noriko-chan. I'm sure Suguru-san meant a lot to you. Please tell us what happened; it's the best way to overcome your grief." Nana added.

Noriko wiped her tears and took a deep breath before she began. "It was over 5 years ago..."

* * *

**Flashback, over 5 years ago, late October**

The boys' soccer team from Kakamura Middle School was playing against the boys from Daiichi Junior High School on the day. Kamakura and Daiichi were tied at 2-2 late in the game, and 13-year-old Suguru was trying one last attack for the win. Trying to stop him was Daiichi's defender, Satoshi Matsuzaka.

"You won't get past me this time, Aizawa!" Satoshi said.

However, Suguru made a feint and then slipped by Satoshi. In a reflex movement, Satoshi extended his right leg in an attempt to take the ball away from Suguru. However, the U15 Japan representative leapt with the ball over the tackle. After Suguru got through, Satoshi fell very awkwardly on the ground and then Suguru scored the 3-2 goal for Kamakura. Meanwhile, 13-year-old Noriko was watching from the bench as Daiichi's manager and saw Satoshi holding his right knee.

"Coach!" Noriko signaled the injury problem to the coach, who then sent her and the team doctor on the pitch to assess the injury. Satoshi was in a bunch of pain as he was examined by the doctor.

"Hell! What happened?" Satoshi asked.

"You overextended your knee while tackling, Satoshi-san." Noriko said to Satoshi as she gave him water to drink before she turned to the doctor. "How bad is it, Doc?"

"He'll need a MRI scan, but I'm afraid he did his ACL (anterior cruciate ligament)." the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Satoshi asked.

"That means you have to go to the hospital ASAP." Noriko said.

"No! NO! We can't let them beat us now, not after this. Doc, please give me a spray or something now!" Satoshi shouted as he grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Listen to me! Damaging your ACL means months of recovery. Seriously, do you want to lose everything now and not walk ever again? Don't you want to live to fight another day?" Noriko shouted trying to knock sense into Satoshi's head.

Finally, Satoshi conceded defeat and was stretchered off quickly. In distance, Suguru watched the whole scene.

Later after the game, Noriko was sitting alone in the empty stadium as both teams already left. She kept remembering how she had to raise her voice on Satoshi in order to prevent something reckless from happening. Suddenly, someone called for her.

"Hey, you there." Suguru said as he stood by the nearest exit.

"You are... Suguru Aizawa, right?"

"Yes. Since you know my name, may I ask what is yours?" Suguru asked before he walked towards her.

"Noriko... Noriko Catherine Lewis."

"Half-American?" Suguru asked as he noticed some of her Caucasian traits.

"No. I'm half-British, from my father."

"I see. You know: you did the right thing with Matsuzaka-san earlier. He's been one of my strongest opponents for some time, but he's sometimes too determined to win at all costs." Suguru said.

"I know; he's reckless." Noriko replied.

"However, I was very surprised that you managed to hold your ground against him. Very few people of his age, especially a girl, would stand up to him."

"I was scared of him, Aizawa-san. But, I told him the facts because nothing matters more to me than a player's well-being and the long term when it comes to injuries."

"Please call me Suguru, Noriko-chan." Suguru corrected before he continued. "You should really become a sports medicine physician."

"You think so, Suguru-san?"

"Of course. Knowing those medical terms, putting the player's well-being above all and thinking long term... you have what it takes to become a great sports doctor." Suguru talked with enthusiasm about her career prospect.

Noriko blushed at Suguru's remark. "Well... Dr. Noriko Lewis, sports medicine Ph.D... That would sound nice. I guess I inherited my mother's passion for medicine."

"From what I've seen about the way you cheered on the touchline, I can tell you are passionate about football too." Suguru said.

"That's from my dad. I was born and raised in Manchester until we all moved to Japan when I was 7." Noriko said before she shifted the subject of the conversation. "By the way, Suguru-san, you really made everything look so easy while remaining unfazed out there; people are right to call you a genius."

Suguru remained silent for a few seconds before he went on. "Truth is: life isn't that easy with the 'genius' tag. People think of me as the Savior of Japanese football and I receive as much attention as a top professional player would get. But deep down, pressure, stress and nightmares are killing me. There are times I wish I could shout out loud and ask them to stop."

"Maybe you should shout." Noriko said.

"I'm not sure they would understand."

"They should. No one becomes a superstar only because he's a prodigy. Superstars also have excellent teammates with assigned roles to support them and an excellent coach to lead them. You aren't different from any other player; you should remind them of that fact." Noriko told Suguru.

"You really are something, Noriko-chan. It's the first time I feel comfortable telling such secrets to someone around my age, especially to a girl." Suguru said as he moved closer to Noriko.

"Well... You're quite a down-to-earth guy. Deep down, I always admired you and I really enjoy talking to you." Noriko was also moving towards Suguru, almost unconsciously.

"I'm really glad I stayed behind to meet you." Suguru's face was getting closer to Noriko's.

"Same for me." Noriko replied.

At the time, Suguru saw in Noriko the only person of his age group who could understand him as much as he wished for. At the moment their lips were about to meet, Suguru backed off. "Sorry, we're moving too fast."

"Why? I don't mind you asking me out." Noriko asked.

"It's just that it isn't the right time yet. You'll have to work hard to enter medical school. Meanwhile, I'll have to work hard to deal with pressure before I can become a great footballer. I really don't want to risk taking you down in my crazy life just yet. I also have a younger brother who needs my help to get his confidence back. Perhaps in a few years down the road, when our dreams will be within reaching distance, then it might be the right time to think about us."

"You promise we'll see each other again at that time?" Noriko asked.

"In one way or another, we'll see each other again. I promise." Suguru replied.

"In that case, I promise you that I'll enter medical school to become a sports doctor." Noriko said.

"I know you will. Just keep the spirit, Noriko-chan."

"I saw a photo booth at the train station. Do you want to take a picture of us?" Noriko asked.

"I'd be happy to." Suguru replied as he followed Noriko.

* * *

**Present day**

"It was the only time I saw him in person. After taking that picture, we embraced each other and parted ways." Noriko finished telling her story.

"It was only a couple of weeks short of his 14th birthday." Kakeru said as he realized the time when the story happened.

"Did you keep in touch with him?" Nana asked.

"We exchanged e-mails, including this picture that I scanned. He confided to me about how he needed a counselor to help with his problems. At the same time, he wrote me on how much he missed me, but also promised not to stray off his path." Noriko replied.

"How did you take the news when he... passed away?" Kakeru asked.

"I was devastated and I thought of giving up everything... until I remembered how highly he thought of me in becoming a sports physician. I would have had more regrets if I didn't keep my promise to him. Then I kept working harder and enlisted myself into girls-only Kamakura Jogakuin High School. Although I enjoyed my time as manager for the basketball team, I put my studies above anything else. Because I never wanted to feel that pain again, I avoided boys since... until I met you, Kakeru."

"Me?" Kakeru asked.

"When I first met you on the plane to England, my heart felt that familiar presence. And when I learned about your name, I became instantly interested in you. However, I quickly discovered how you and Nana-chan were made for each other. Hence, I decided to not push my feelings beyond friendship. After everything that was just said, I now understand why I was attracted to you when we first met, Kakeru. I'm sorry for not telling you this before. Because of that, I only continued suffering alone; I'm such a terrible friend." Noriko said.

"No, Noriko-chan. You're not." Kakeru replied.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to suffer anymore. If you were a bad friend, I wouldn't be willing to carry your burden like I want to do now while you follow your dream." Kakeru added.

"He's right, Noriko-chan. You made it this far because you kept your promise just as we kept our own promise with Suguru-san. We are friends and we will achieve our dreams together." Nana said.

"You guys..." Noriko wasn't sure how to reply.

"I believe we were somehow meant to meet each other... because Nii-chan would have done everything to keep his promise. In a way, he just did." Kakeru added.

Then Kakeru wrapped his arms around Noriko's shoulders while she rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating sound of what was once Suguru's heart. "Welcome home... Suguru-san." Noriko whispered as she shed a few tears. Meanwhile, Nana also joined the embrace as a reminder of her friendship with Noriko.

"It's in big part because of your cheerfulness that we are confident enough to take on the upcoming challenge, Noriko-chan. We'd be more than happy to repay you this." Nana said.

"You don't have to be bound to the past anymore. This is your dream; it has always been yours. Live it and enjoy life. I'm sure he would have told you that." Kakeru added.

"I know... Thank you, guys." Noriko finished and then found her smile back as her long suffering finally came to an end.

* * *

Later that night, Kakeru couldn't sleep at all. While browsing folders on the screen of his own laptop and sitting alone in the living room, he suddenly noticed a folder named "Reserves highlights" and clicked on it. Inside the folder were match highlights of the Manchester United Under-21s, known as the Reserves. After Kakeru clicked on each video, he saw himself doing several successful feints and scoring great goals. Nana was also seen wearing her familiar number 7 on the back of her shirt. She successfully performed her signature Witch Turn against taller opponents and made very accurate through passes to a striker or long balls to an unmarked teammate on the wing.

In the most recent video, Kakeru took the defenders out with a feint in full acceleration and blasting the ball into the net. The commentator described the goal as reminiscent of Michael Owen's goals, which reminded Kakeru of what Coach Iwaki said. That same commentator also compared bits of Nana's overall play with Paul Scholes' technical giftedness. At the end of that game, Kakeru ended up scoring a hat-trick while Nana scored a goal and 3 assists. That was dated 3 days before Sir Alex called them up with the first team.

'So that's how good we are now? I never thought I reached such heights just over 4 years after I wanted to stop playing. You really had a gift for seeing how far potential can lead anyone, Nii-chan.' Kakeru thought.

Then Kakeru felt a hand on his left shoulder and a soft voice asking him: "Kakeru?"

It was Nana, wearing a large version of the Enoshima team shirt as her sleepwear. Right away, Kakeru apologized and turned off his laptop's speakers. "I'm sorry, Seven. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's OK. I couldn't fall asleep either." Nana replied. "Watching highlights?"

"Yeah. Watching those videos and remembering what Noriko-chan said... I realize how much Nii-chan was influential in different ways. For me, he introduced this beautiful game to me and taught me how to enjoy it. For you, I'm sure he inspired you in some way. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh. It's in part because of him that I chose to convert myself from striker to a midfielder, so that I'd be able to have a better vision of the whole game and to make that killer pass to you." Nana replied.

Kakeru smiled at Nana's last phrase. "He also saw Noriko-chan's strong commitment towards the well-being of the players as a catalyst for a future career in sports medicine. Sometimes, I wonder how a single person could change our fates altogether before fate would lead the three of us here." Kakeru said.

"Fate can't be explained. But in the end, it was a great twist. Here we are, with our respective dreams finally within our grasp, surrounded by people who will always believe in us. There's no other place I'd like to be right now." Nana said as she hugged Kakeru from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"There's no other place I'd like to be either, Seven... Just like the first time I saw you wearing only this shirt, asking me to take you to the stars."

Kakeru stood up to face Nana and wrapped his arms around her into a careful embrace before she hugged him back. Then Kakeru cupped Nana's left cheek with his right hand before she leaned forward to kiss him and he then let his lips sink into the kiss. Lasting a few minutes, the kiss was deep and passionate. The passion got more intense as he started planting kisses down Nana's neck and put his left hand on her waist. Before Kakeru could go any lower, Nana stopped him.

"We should continue this elsewhere and close the door behind us. I don't want to wake Noriko-chan up." Nana said when she broke the kiss.

"OK." Kakeru finished before he and Nana tiptoed to their bedroom, and then shut the door. Meanwhile, Noriko heard the earlier conversation through her own bedroom's door. She was smiling at the thought of how her friends are really happy together and how her pain was finally swept away, thanks to them.

'Good night, you lovebirds.' Noriko thought.

* * *

Notes: for those who may not know, "Ginger Prince" and "Satnav" are some of Paul Scholes' nicknames. The latter refers to his ability to find a player for a long pass with a very sharp accuracy as if he has a GPS in his head.

Please comment. I would really appreciate it.


	6. Feeling Pressure

**Chapter 6: Feeling Pressure**

**Friday May 17, 201X**

On a rare sunny morning at that time of the year in Manchester, Kakeru woke up as he felt the rays of sunshine hitting his bare skin through the window of his apartment. Looking down to his right, he saw Nana still sleeping at his side on the bed. He could only stare at the sight of Nana's naked body mostly covered at the right places by the white bed sheets while she had that angelic smile on her face; the sight was worth a painting in itself.

'She looks so beautiful when asleep. I've never seen her look so beautiful.' Kakeru thought as he gently stroked her hair.

When Kakeru looked at the clock, it was around 9:10 AM. However, there was nothing to worry since it was a day off for the players. While Kakeru was putting his pajama shirt and pants back on, Nana also woke up.

"Ohayou, Kakeru." Nana said.

"_Good morning, love_." Kakeru replied with a suave voice to go with his English.

"What time is it?" Nana asked while she sat up and kept the sheets over her chest.

"Around 9:10 AM." Kakeru replied. "If only you saw yourself before you woke up. You would have been the perfect model for a painting."

Nana smiled and then leaned forward before planting a kiss on Kakeru's lips. "You ain't half-bad yourself with this body and this child-like face to make any girl fall for you."

"I'm charming." Kakeru replied with a smile. "But I wouldn't trade you for any other girl."

Then Kakeru tickled Nana playfully for a few seconds before he got up and grabbed a towel on his way out of the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Nana asked softly.

"Taking a shower." Kakeru replied.

"Don't you want me to join in?" Nana frowned.

"If I let you, I'll lose my mind, you little seductress."

Nana grinned. "Oh! Mister Kakeru is also sensitive there."

Kakeru chuckled at Nana's last comment before he left to the bathroom. Nana then put a T-shirt and pajama pants on before she stepped outside the bedroom. At the same time, Noriko came out of her own bedroom still wearing her pajama shirt and bottoms with pockets. "Ohayou, Noriko-chan." Nana said.

"Ohayou, Nana-chan."

"You feel better today?" Nana asked.

"When I see my friends being so happy while I have nothing that makes me suffer from within anymore, there's not much better to ask." Noriko replied with a smile.

"I know that I shouldn't dwell upon the past, but how did you manage to accept us as a couple without feeling any... jealousy when you felt that familiar feeling around him?" Nana asked.

Noriko shrugged. "Of course, it felt a little weird at first. But at the same time, there was already something very different about him. Also, I quickly saw how strong the bond was between the two of you. Nana-chan, you are a good person and we share so much in common. I would have felt bad about myself if I tried to take Kakeru away from you."

"Thanks. He has always been different from his brother, and that's more than good enough for me. I always liked him the way he is although it took him a long time to ask me out."

"Really? How come? Both of you look as if you have been a couple since forever." Noriko asked as she was surprised by what Nana just revealed.

"He liked me since we were children, but he thought for years that I only had eyes for Suguru-san, which was a misunderstanding. He was not the most confident guy when we met again in middle school after being separated for 5 years; he had to work hard to learn how to believe in himself again. I was also sometimes too stubborn to admit that I liked Kakeru, but what I wanted most was for him to make the first move because I already knew that I was the only one for him. And when he did, everything went right afterwards."

"What a story." Noriko said. "I know it will take me some time to finally enjoy what I missed in life so far, but I'll also be moving forward at my own pace."

"That last bit about moving forward is exactly what Kakeru said once." Nana finished before she and Noriko gave each other a mutual smile in understanding.

* * *

**11:00 AM BST**

After Kakeru, Nana and Noriko all finished up showering, brushing teeth and washing their faces, they all sat down in front of the television to watch MUTV's weekly segment "The Manager's Press Conference". On every Friday at 11:00 AM, all football managers in the English Premier League hold a live press conference ahead of the upcoming game. As usual, the press conference was held in Carrington. Since the media didn't know about Kakeru and Nana's inclusion in the 18-man squad for Sunday's game, and only got news of their performances in the Reserves, speculative questions would probably be raised about both of them. As usual, Sir Alex began with a short statement about injured players and the match ahead before answering the reporters' questions.

_**Sir Alex**__: _"_On the injury front, Jonny and Danny began practicing on Tuesday. They should be fine for Sunday. Javier started training yesterday, but he's not there yet and I don't expect him to make it by then. As you already know, Ashley, Anderson, Nani, Chris, Darren and Scholesy are ruled out. The rest are fit, but we may have to add one or two players from the Reserves into the squad. We still have time on our hands to get the tactics right for the game. I know that we trail City on points, goal difference and goals scored. However, a derby game is a derby game, and anything can happen in a derby. We are used to play City in a big game. Hopefully, we'll be ready for it_."

_**Reporter 1**__: _"_Sir Alex. Would you say that the pressure is on City since they have been on top for most of the season?_"

_**Sir Alex**__: _"_Of course. They showed that they played very well this season. They are on top of the table by 3 points, and they have goal difference as well as number of goals scored on their side. Nonetheless, we are still fighting for this title. We are here to play the game and we won't give them anything easy_."

_**Reporter 2**__: _"_Sir Alex. When the schedule was originally planned last summer, people talked about the final derby as a potential title decider if it goes down the wire. Now that you are in a situation reminiscent of Arsenal in 1989 before they went to Anfield facing Liverpool in a title decider for both teams on the final day, could it be a source of motivation for the players?_"

_**Sir Alex**__: _"_Well, Arsenal won back then and that could be an inspiration for the players. Nevertheless, it's a derby game, it's played at home, and motivation shouldn't be a problem for the players_."

_**Reporter 3**__: _"_Sir Alex. With the many injuries and the superb performances from your most recent signings, Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima, in the Reserves, should we expect them to feature on Sunday?_"

_**Sir Alex**__: _"_It's a possibility, but we also have other players who are also playing well with the Reserves at the moment and a few regulars returning from injury. Hence, we are open to all possibilities. Regarding Kakeru and Nana, they are still young, but they already show plenty of good things for the future in such a short time. We also have to remember they just graduated from Japanese high school a month and a half ago_."

"As expected, Sir Alex is not showing his cards and tries to play mind games with the opposition. It's OK." Noriko reassured Kakeru and Nana.

"I know." Kakeru replied. "I'm glad that he did, but I wonder what more he will say about Seven."

_**Reporter 1**__: _"_Speaking of Nana Mishima... since you gave her a tryout and then signed her with the Reserves, FIFA lodged an official protest to the Court of Arbitration for Sport against Manchester United by reminding everyone of the 2004 ruling against mixed-gender football teams, stating that 'there must be a clear separation between men's and women's football'. For now, the club managed to put the proceedings on hold through lawyers. What's your take on FIFA's statement?_"

_**Sir Alex**__**:**_ "_Since I started in the managerial business, I always looked for young players who have the skills and the character to perform at the club. If Nana was able to get my attention, I don't see why such separation should exist. From what I can understand, no one ever came up with a clear and valid reason_."

_**Reporter 3**_: "_Former German female international Birgit Prinz revealed in 2010 that she declined an offer from an Italian Serie A club in 2003 because she feared that her transfer would be used as a publicity stunt and that she would end up on the bench. What would you say to the critics who think the same could happen to Ms. Mishima?_"

_**Sir Alex**__**:**_ "S_uch line of thought is ridiculous. This is Manchester United we're talking about, and we don't use signings merely for publicity purposes. Nana is a tremendous prospect. I was reluctant when her name came up, but then I saw videos of her performances and I was convinced to give her that tryout by my own scouts. It proved to be a good decision. All players who play for Manchester United always have a chance to show what they are made of although I made some mistakes at times when judging them. If you spend time on the training ground, you'd see how good she is in controlling and passing the ball. She has quite an amount of natural talent, but she's one of those players who'd come to the training ground, and she'd just practice and practice. Nana will, someday soon, prove all critics wrong because she has what it takes to be with the best_."

Nana sighed in relief when she heard Sir Alex's last answer regarding his unconditional support in her attempt to make history; it was all she wanted to hear. "Thanks, _Gaffer_." Nana said softly.

"You were hoping the Boss to come out telling FIFA and other critics to think twice. There you have it!" Noriko said cheerfully.

"And I'll be ready to thank him in the best possible way when the time will come." Nana replied.

The rest of the press conference went down with other questions related to players' form, about the opposition, etc. However, Kakeru and Nana were pleased with the answers provided by Sir Alex in the first pre-match press conference where their names were mentioned ahead of a match involving the first team.

* * *

After the middle of the afternoon, Kakeru and Nana went out jogging, and then spent the last 3-4 hours listening to lecture recordings, studying their course material for the Introduction to Medicine and History of Medicine courses. In the early evening around 7:30 PM, Kakeru and Nana were reviewing their course material on the history of medicine by playing a little game of linking names with medical achievements. It was their fun routine in consolidating and testing their knowledge.

"If I say Kitasato Shibasaburo, what do you say?" Kakeru asked.

"He co-discovered the infectious agent of the bubonic plague in 1894. One big feat was that he demonstrated the value of antitoxins to produce passive immunity in the 1890s." Nana replied. "Now my turn: Wilfred Gordon Bigelow."

Kakeru didn't answer as he was yawning. Furthermore, it looked like he didn't listen to the question.

"Kakeru. Wilfred Gordon Bigelow, what do you say?" Nana asked again.

"Oh, sorry. He developed the use of hypothermia as a medical procedure in cases of open heart surgery in the 1950s. He was also involved in developing the artificial pacemaker." Kakeru replied.

"Usually, you know most of the knowledge related to heart surgery on the tip of your fingers. Are you OK? You look tired." Nana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a small lapse of concentration, that's all." Kakeru replied.

"Perhaps we should stop studying for now; it would be better this way. After all, we have training tomorrow morning and we have Sunday's game coming up too. I'll prepare dinner with Noriko-chan." Nana said before she left for the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kakeru was thinking a lot about the upcoming training session. After performing very well on Wednesday and Thursday at the training ground, he knew that the opportunity was there for him to make a statement ahead of his debut.

'So far, Robin is the only striker playing better than me; that was expected. Yet, I know I performed better than Wazza and Danny. If I can do well tomorrow, I may start the game on Sunday. I cannot miss this opportunity; Mom, Dad and Mito are coming all the way from Japan to see me play.' Kakeru thought.

For the rest of the evening, Kakeru's thoughts were mainly focused around his desire to perform well on the next training session with hopes of starting the big match in front of his family and friends. However, he never expected that such thoughts would end up hindering him.

* * *

**Saturday May 18, 201X**

**8:25 AM BST**

When Kakeru woke up in the morning, it was over 7:30 AM. Obviously, he didn't have a good night of sleep and he woke up a couple of times in the middle of the night because of nightmares. Nana knew that something wasn't right when she saw him for most of the morning.

"Are you alright, Kakeru? You really look tired." Nana asked.

"I'm OK. I just need a few minutes alone to get some focus back. After all, I'm still in top shape." Kakeru replied before he went into his bedroom and looked outside the window thinking of the upcoming training session.

"I'm really worried about Kakeru. He couldn't sleep well last night." Nana said.

"To make it worse, there are journalists waiting outside the apartment building. It looks like they are from Japan. How do they know you are living here?" Noriko asked as she watched through the window from the living room and spotted the journalists standing across the street.

"I don't know, but we'll need to push them away if we want to get to Carrington. Also, we need to make sure they leave you alone." Nana replied.

"Right, I guess I'll have to call the GMP (Greater Manchester Police) to make sure these guys leave and don't come back around here unless invited. However, we also have to leave earlier than usual. There was an accident on the M60 motorway according to the news."

"(sigh) You take the decision, Noriko-chan." Nana finished.

Around 10 minutes later, Kakeru, Nana and Noriko left the apartment building towards Noriko's car, which was parked outside. Quickly, the Japanese journalists and photojournalists spotted Kakeru and Nana. In a matter of 3 seconds, the journalists swarmed around Kakeru and Nana, who both wore shades and tried to make their way towards the car.

"Aizawa-san. Are you expected to play tomorrow? Will you start?" a Japanese journalist asked.

"Aizawa-san. How are you feeling when you could soon achieve something your late brother couldn't?" another Japanese journalist asked.

"Mishima-san. Are you feeling nervous now as you may become the first woman to play at the top level against men if you get the nod?" a female Japanese journalist asked.

"They can't answer your questions now. They need to report for training and we have traffic problems lying ahead." Noriko replied to the journalists while Kakeru and Nana got inside the car.

And then the journalists pushed further by pressing for a few questions to Noriko. "How did you meet Aizawa-san and Mishima-san?" a journalist asked.

"Are you the person hired to be their guide and interpreter?" another journalist asked.

"What's your relationship with Aizawa-san?" the female journalist asked.

Noriko felt the need to punch someone, but restrained herself from doing anything stupid. Finally a few seconds later, a pair of GMP vehicles arrived and police constables (PCs) wearing their yellow high-visibility jackets stepped out of the vehicles, surprising the journalists and photographers.

"For the cops, I'm the one who made the call. So blame me for that if any." Noriko replied as she got on the driver's seat.

"_That's enough, fellas. I'm PC Dawson and you're on orders to let them go already!_" a constable ordered the journalists.

"_But we need something for our readers, Constable Dawson. We can't work if our requests for interviews keep getting denied like this._" a Japanese journalist complained in English.

"_We came all the way from Japan to meet them. Is this a joke?_" the female journalist added.

"_Obviously, you don't know how things work around here. You keep everything for tomorrow's game at the stadium following the club's regulations. Otherwise, I'm authorized to do anything to prevent any further breach of the peace if you stay here or come back later. Everyone, move aside NOW!_" PC Dawson ordered again as his colleagues made their way to Noriko's vehicle and allowed it to leave the area quickly, much to the dismay of the Japanese media left behind with the constables.

"_Bloody hell!_ Welcome to Manchester, idiots!" Noriko cursed out loud while she was driving.

* * *

**9:45 AM BST**

On that day, it was scheduled that the training session would consist mainly of lower intensity football work focusing on tactical preparation for around 50 minutes in total. After the 15-minute warm-up, the first drill Kakeru and Nana took part was the "combination drill" alongside Tom, Ryan and Antonio while Danish backup goalkeeper Anders was defending the goal.

In the first attempt, Tom kicked things off from his deep-lying position in midfield as he passed on the right wing to Antonio, who then made a quick low cross into Kakeru's path. However, Kakeru's shot went wide to the goal.

"_Damn!_" Kakeru cursed.

"_Don't worry. You'll get the next one_." Ryan said.

On the next attempt, Tom passed to Ryan on the left, who then passed to Nana making a slight run to her right before she passed the ball towards Kakeru. However, Kakeru scuffed the shot and the ball went slowly into Anders' hands.

As the drill continued, other attacking patterns were tried. Nana, Antonio and Ryan scored their share of goals on their own attempts on goal. In the end, Kakeru's conversion rate into goals only reached 40% when that same rate was over 85% in previous training sessions. Watching the exercise alongside the fitness coach, Sir Alex noticed that something was going wrong with Kakeru.

"_I really don't know what's going on, Boss. Kakeru was top form on Wednesday and Thursday, but he's not looking good today_." the fitness coach said.

"_I don't think it's his body, Tony. It's between the ears_." Sir Alex replied.

Then Kakeru went on to practice free kick setups alongside Nana, Robin, and Wayne. Meanwhile, the others were practicing positioning on corners. However, things got worse for Kakeru as his free kicks didn't find the bend he needed to curl the ball around the dummies or to put it into the back of the net. Whether Kakeru was acting as the main kick taker or as the layoff man, his shots missed the target. And in the final part of the exercise, all 4 players tried a new free kick setup involving 3 players in position to shoot an indirect free kick position and a player standing at 30 yards in front of the goal. Kakeru was the designated man to make the pass to the shooter in the middle after Nana and Robin made dummy runs. On the first attempt, Kakeru's pass was a little slow before it reached Wayne, who took a shot that went a little wide.

"_Try passing a little harder next time_." Wayne told Kakeru.

"_I'll try_."

However, Kakeru's passing did not improve at all as it got sloppier. Hence, he was relegated to act as one of the dummy runners for the rest of the exercise while Robin, Wayne and Nana took their turns as passers. Finally the end of the training session was whistled by the coaches. It was around 10:25 AM.

As the players went back inside the complex, everyone raised questions about Kakeru's performance in training. Robin, Shinji, Ryan, Rio and Nemanja, the captain, were mostly worried about him as they knew the Boss asked Kakeru for a private talk on the training ground. Indeed, Kakeru and Sir Alex met up on the sidelines.

"_I really don't know what happened today, Boss. I was so sloppy_." Kakeru began.

"_To tell you the truth... I have an idea about what happened: pressure_." Sir Alex replied.

"_Pressure?_"

"_It is an unavoidable process for any young professional player. I have seen it countless times before; you're not the first_." Sir Alex added.

"_Why am I feeling this today, Boss? I never felt something like this before._" Kakeru asked.

"_Perhaps it's because you put high expectations on yourself since I added your name in the squad. As a result, it crushed the balance between mind and body. Am I right?_" Sir Alex asked in return, but Kakeru didn't reply.

"_Only you know the answer. Nevertheless, you are still in the 18-man squad for tomorrow and that's because you worked so hard to be here. A bad day at the office happens sometimes_." Sir Alex added.

"_Boss, I... I must admit that I really wanted to be in the starting XI. That's why I pushed myself so hard trying to get ahead of a few regulars. I guess I really screwed everything up, didn't I?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I still have faith in you, Kakeru. It's just that you are still very young and need to learn a lot before you can think of starting in such a big match_." Sir Alex replied.

"_What should I do now?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I think it would better if you take the remainder of the day off after the team talk about tomorrow's tactics. I know you want to play tomorrow, but I might not be able to give you that opportunity if you don't relax first. Sometimes, it's better to call timeout_." Sir Alex said.

"_I'll try, Boss_." Kakeru replied.

"_And try to have a good night of sleep too. That is all_." Sir Alex added before he left.

After the discussion was finished, Nana also finished her extra practice on free kicks under Paul's watch. She then went to Kakeru, who was still dejected at his poor performance in training.

"Are you OK, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"I'm fine." Kakeru lied, but Nana wasn't fooled.

Following the tactical team talk, Kakeru and Nana left for their respective dressing rooms. Immediately as Nana got to the ladies' dressing room, she took her smartphone and sent a text message to the only one person whose own experience might help Kakeru getting over his bad day quickly at the time.


	7. Support from Far and Wide

**Chapter 7: Support from Far and Wide**

**Saturday May 18, 201X**

**11:45 PM BST (7:45 PM Japan time)**

Before lunchtime back in West Didsbury, Kakeru confined himself alone in the bedroom that he and Nana were normally sharing. He sat on the bed with his head down as he was extremely disappointed with the last training session and knew there was no chance he'd be in the starting XI despite all the efforts he put earlier during the week. Indeed, Kakeru was only second to Robin in training among the 4 strikers who spent time in training. Outside of the bedroom, Nana and Noriko stood there, completely powerless at the time.

"I've never seen him so down." Noriko said.

"He put himself so much pressure on his shoulders. In the end, he went over the top." Nana said.

"Is there nothing we can do to help him, Nana-chan?"

"I only know one person who experienced pressure ahead of a professional debut in a men's league not so long ago, Noriko-chan. I hope he'll answer the call soon... because he's the only one who can talk to Kakeru about his own experience in order to help him now." Nana replied before she heard a beeping sound on her laptop signaling an incoming call on Skype. "Speaking of the devil."

Quickly, Nana put the call through on her laptop. "Hello! Nana-chan?" a man asked at the other end of the line.

"Thanks for replying so quickly." Nana replied.

"I wasn't going to say 'no' to you, Nana-chan. Where is Kakeru?"

"Hold the line for a second." Nana replied before she went knocking at the bedroom's door. "Kakeru, you have a call."

"Not now, Seven." Kakeru replied coldly.

Nana kept knocking at the door. "I have Araki-san calling in from Japan right now and he's asking for you. Please answer him."

"What?" Kakeru asked before he went storming out of the bedroom and got himself in front of the laptop's webcam. "Araki-san?"

"Hi, Kakeru!"

"I really didn't expect you to call here today. What's up?" Kakeru asked.

"Nana-chan sent me a text message earlier saying you had a tough time in training today and that you are a little down. What happened?" Araki said.

"I don't know. I looked tired, I was out of pace, my passes weren't as sharp as usual, and my shots didn't have the pace nor the accuracy I wanted. In short, everything was awful today. Because of that, I won't make it into the starting XI when I genuinely thought I could make it after being called into the squad." Kakeru replied dejectedly.

"Well, trying to start ahead of World-class players in the prime of their careers like Robin van Persie or Wayne Rooney was always going to be difficult. That was a lot of pressure you put on your shoulders."

"Earlier during the week, I thought I'd be able to be one of the 2 strikers to start the match against City; I really did. I was only behind Robin based on how I performed in training on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Was there something else that bothered you before today's training session? What did you do yesterday?" Araki asked.

"I watched Sir Alex's press conference, then we went out jogging in the middle of the afternoon. After that, we spent a few hours studying, but then I started feeling not so well in the evening. I think it's because I was thinking a lot about how to get myself into the starting XI after today's training session. My family, Nana's mother and our friends will arrive here in late afternoon today, so I really wanted to get a spot in the starting XI for them. To make matters worse, a few reporters from Japan came asking all kinds of questions at the doorstep when Nana and I left for training this morning. Our roommate had to call the police to make sure they leave the area." Kakeru replied.

"I see. It's a case of pressure overload due mainly to your own expectations, but also combined to new pressure coming from outside, notably from the media who came following what was said in Sir Alex's press conference. I also felt something similar before my professional debut last year; they were reporters outside my house, I couldn't find any sleep and I was thinking too much about how to do well." Araki said.

"How did you get rid of your own anxiety? I remember you did well in your J-League debut." Kakeru asked.

"Do you remember what Iwaki-sensei told us in March? It was exactly the same thing he told me last year when I called him before my debut." Araki replied. "He told us: what comes first is always to have fun when playing soccer."

Kakeru remained silent for a few seconds before he replied: "You're right, Araki-san. How could I forget those words at such a moment in my career?"

"It's OK, Kakeru; we all need to be reminded at times. A couple of days before my first game, I looked physically fine, and yet I was really awful in training. Back then, I turned to Iwaki-sensei for advice. It was the best thing that could happen back then because I managed to get over the pressure, thanks to his words. And just before I left to the stadium on the day of the match, Mom told me that she didn't need me to make a good impression to make her proud; she told me she was already proud because I'm her son and that I made it there. That's all what I needed to enjoy my debut and make it memorable at the same time. I'm almost sure your parents are also thinking the same thing right now." Araki said.

Suddenly, Kakeru felt as if a heavy burden was taken off his shoulders when he integrated everything Araki just told him. "Araki-san... Thank you very much for sharing your own experience with me."

"Either way, all of us Enoshima High alumni are behind you." Araki said. "When we last played in that little friendly match at school, we knew both you and Nana have something special that would lead into a career in Europe. No matter what happened today, no one among us will ever think otherwise."

"You can join the European adventure if you want to, you know." Kakeru said.

"When the time is right, I will probably try." Araki replied. "What about you, Nana-chan? Not feeling the pressure?"

"Everything is fine for me so far, Araki-san. I worked several hours with a great senpai, who always reminds me to keep things simple. He's probably the best in the world for that and people describe him as modesty personified." Nana added.

"Paul Scholes, I know. I'm glad to hear it." Araki replied.

"Araki-san, we have one favor to ask from you." Kakeru said.

"I'm listening."

"Seven's father couldn't make the trip to Manchester and had to stay back in Kamakura because he'll be working on Monday. If you plan of watching the game with the guys somewhere, can you send him the invitation?" Kakeru asked.

"Sure. In fact, Iwaki-sensei, Mine-sensei, and most of the guys who played for Enoshima High in the last 3 years already discussed for a while about meeting at _The Tavern_, a British pub in Yokohama, on the day there's a serious chance you'd make your professional debut. It looks like that time is coming. We'll make a reservation for Sunday late evening and we'll also make some room for Nana-chan's father."

"Thanks, Araki-san. I really appreciate it." Nana said.

"No matter what happens on Sunday, I hope Manchester United will kick the hell out of Manchester City. To see a team that was nothing not so long ago, suddenly owned by a rich owner and splashing so much money from his own pockets to buy success like that, it's not funny anymore."

"We'll do everything we can if we get the nod, Araki-san!" Kakeru said.

"I know you will. Still, don't think of the match too seriously. It doesn't matter whether you play soccer alone or in front of thousands of spectators and millions of viewers worldwide. Just enjoy playing the game. Perhaps a little run outdoors in the neighborhood later would be a good idea to clear your mind before you meet your family later. Good luck and see you back home in the summer." Araki replied.

"Thanks for everything again. Bye!" Kakeru finished the conversation just before the communication ended.

"Kakeru, why don't you check your e-mail inbox? I'm sure Araki-san was not the only one with words of encouragement for you." Nana said.

Then Kakeru went to check his e-mail inbox and he was astonished by the number of supporting messages from friends, teammates, former opponents and some other people. One e-mail from Coach Iwaki caught Kakeru's attention.

"Since you left to England, I've been watching all of your highlights and, yesterday, I heard about the possibility that you might earn your senior debut in the biggest game of the season. Over the last 3 years, I've been privileged to see you growing in confidence, improving your skills, following your own path and finally finding your place as the pure striker you were always destined to become. As you can imagine, I'm really proud to see you, one of my finest pupils, on the verge of playing alongside and against some of the best professional footballers in the best league in the world. Should you make it onto the pitch at Old Trafford on Sunday, always remember to be yourself and to have fun. -Coach Teppei Iwaki." Kakeru read out loud.

There was also an attached file going with the message. When Kakeru clicked on the file, it showed a picture of Coach Iwaki and Dr. Ayaka Mine standing together, holding hands on one side and also holding a Manchester United scarf on the other hand as their way to show their full support. Kakeru smiled when he saw the picture.

"Who are they?" Noriko asked.

"The man was my coach in high school. The woman, Dr. Ayaka Mine, was my counselor since Nii-chan passed away." Kakeru replied.

"They look lovely as a couple." Nana commented about the picture.

"I agree. They've known each other since they were high school students." Kakeru replied.

After scrolling down all the messages, Kakeru found a message from his long-time friend, Yusuke Saeki, and started reading it. "No matter what people might say or think, you rightfully have your place in the squad and in that league. This is only the beginning of a great journey and I hope you'll enjoy every minute of it. After all, the point of playing is to have fun. Good luck and Red Devils all the way! -Yusuke."

"That was very kind of Yusuke-san." Nana said.

"Did you receive any messages of encouragement too, Nana-chan?" Noriko asked.

"Checking that now. I didn't have time to think about it earlier." Nana replied before she looked at her smartphone and then she browsed her own message inbox. "I have messages from my Nadeshiko Japan teammates, one from Mina Meier and a few more from others."

"What did they write?" Kakeru asked.

"Mina Nakae of Nadeshiko Japan congratulated me for earning all the praises from the Boss himself yesterday and wrote that she can't wait to see me accomplish something that a number of female players dreamed of." Nana replied first before she went to another message: "Mina Meier wrote that she hopes to see me succeed with United and become an important part of the squad soon in order to prove that female players can match male players, even at the top level."

"It feels great to know that there are so many people supporting us from far and wide." Kakeru said.

"I couldn't agree more." Nana added.

"And by the way..." Kakeru said as he got up from his seat and embraced Nana. "Thanks for having the reflex of calling Araki-san so quickly. What would I do without you?"

"You know I'll always be there for you just like you are here for me when I need you." Nana finished as she returned the embrace.

* * *

**2:15 PM BST**

Just over 2 hours before leaving for the airport, Kakeru and Nana went out for a little jogging inside Fog Lane Park in order to blank everything out of their minds as Araki suggested earlier. After a sustained run, both took a short break in the middle of the park. Just nearby in the open, a group of kids aged around 7 or 8 were playing football. While taking the break, Nana suddenly felt something rolling to her feet; it was a small football that belonged to the group of kids.

"_Sorry, Miss. Can we have our ball back, please?_" one of the boys asked.

Nana looked at Kakeru into his eyes, and then he immediately knew what she wanted before giving her an approving nod: Nana suddenly felt the urge to show some of her juggling skills and Kakeru thought about doing the same too.

"_Sure. But watch this first, kids_." Nana said to the children.

Then Nana began her juggling demonstration with a few kick-ups before she alternated at times between the around-the-world move and chest flicks. Finally she passed the ball with a sombrero flick to Kakeru, who began to showboat himself with a chest flick before he let the ball bounce off his forehead a few times, then continued with a few kick-ups and finished it off with a Rabona pass back to where the children were standing. The kids were left in awe.

"_That was very tasty!_" another boy said.

"_Wanna play with us, please?_" a young girl asked. There were indeed a few girls among the kids.

"_Please. Come and play with us_." the kids said altogether.

"_Sure!_" Kakeru replied before he and Nana joined the kids. For several minutes, Kakeru and Nana acted as the ball holders, just like in the 'boxes' drill, while the kids would try to take the ball away from them. Kakeru and Nana made all kinds of passes and used their dribbling skills. Everything was done on the ground so the kids would be able to follow. As one of the passes went by a 7-year-old girl, the girl missed the interception and landed on her backside.

"_Sis!_" one of the boys shouted.

"We_'ll take care of her. You keep going_." Kakeru told the kids before he and Nana attended the little girl sitting on the ground. As asked, the other children continued playing a little further.

"_Are you OK?_" Kakeru asked.

The girl shook her head and showed a look of embarrassment on her face. "_No, I messed up_."

"_It's fine_." Kakeru replied to the girl. "_I messed up a few times when I was your age; it also happens to me now_."

"_Me too_." Nana added.

"_But when I play football with my brother and my friends, I fall a lot_." the girl mumbled.

"_Why do we fall? So we can pick ourselves up_." Nana said.

"_You never give up?_" the girl asked.

"_Never. Let's try it again. I'm sure you can do it if you keep trying_." Nana said as she and Kakeru both pulled the girl up on her feet. The 7-year-old girl went for another run, managed to remain on her feet for the rest of the time, and was even able to snatch the ball away from Nana's feet once. Needless to say, the little girl was very happy at that moment. In the end, all the kids had fun for almost an hour.

"_Brendan!_ _Claire! We have to go now_." a mother then called for her children.

"_Yes, Mommy._" said the girl who got cheered up earlier.

"_OK, Mom!_" said the girl's older brother.

"_So your name is Claire? It's a beautiful name_." Nana told the young girl.

"_Thank you, Miss_." Claire replied.

"_Thank you for having an eye on the kids, you two_." the mother said before she recognized the people she was talking to. "_Hold on._ _Are you... Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima?_"

"_Well, guilty_." Kakeru replied.

"_My husband and I watched some of your highlights with the Reserves. You two are fantastic_." the mother said before she turned to Claire and Brendan with a smile. "_Claire, Brendan. Kakeru and_ _Nana here play for the Reds_."

"_You play with the Reds?_" Brendan asked.

"_Not yet, but we hope to_." Nana replied.

"_It would be great if you make it onto the pitch. Whatever happens, just make sure to win on Sunday_." the mother said.

"_We'll do our best, Ma'am. Nonetheless, we'll try enjoying our time if we get the nod. After all, we wouldn't be at this level if we didn't keep having fun_." Kakeru replied.

"_Yes, you're right. Sometimes, we supporters tend to forget how important it is to have fun first_." the mother said.

"_Can I play with the big boys one day?_" Claire asked.

"_Of course you can! If you keep trying and believe in yourself like you did today, then anything is possible. We promise you that we will come back here and play with you again until you make it_." Nana replied with a smile as she gently stroked Claire's hair.

"_Awesome! Thank you, Miss Nana and Mister Kakeru._" Claire finished and gave high fives both to Kakeru and Nana before bidding goodbye.

Afterwards, Kakeru and Nana spent a few more minutes playing with the kids before they all left for home one by one. By the time the little game was over, it was also the time for Kakeru and Nana to walk back to the apartment.

"Wow! Every time I play with kids, those memories from our time in elementary school keep coming back." Kakeru said.

"You had lots of fun, didn't you?" Nana asked.

"Yep! I also feel a lot more relaxed mentally. Keeping those fun moments in mind will most definitely help both of us when the time comes." Kakeru replied.

As Kakeru thought again about the moments he just spent with the kids while he was going home alongside Nana, he also realized how people love football so much in Manchester as a passion that is transmitted from one generation to the next. The time spent playing with those local kids reminded him once again about what Araki told him earlier.

* * *

**3:35 PM BST**

When Kakeru and Nana got back to the apartment, Noriko was waiting for them. "Feeling better, Kakeru?" Noriko asked.

"I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Noriko-chan." Kakeru replied.

"That's really good to hear. You know, there's something I didn't tell you earlier after you spoke to your friend, Araki-san, because I was waiting you'd get fully better first. One of my childhood heroes used to score lots of goals even though he often came on as a substitute. He was underrated by everyone, but scored a lot of important late goals including what I still believe to be the most important goal in United's history."

"Who is he?" Nana asked.

"Ole Gunnar Solskjaer. Ryan Giggs has always been my favorite player, you know that. But nonetheless, Ole scored the winning goal in the last minute of injury time of the 1999 Champions League final. I was only 4 years and 8 months old back then, but I still remember it as if it happened yesterday because it was one of my first great memories of this club. Despite that great feat, Ole was always a team player putting the team first before any personal objective although he would have had every reason to ask for more." Noriko replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm telling you this because it's sometimes better for a player to set smaller objectives as long as the team comes first. It doesn't take much to make a great first impression or even become a legend in an instant. Sometimes, I have this fantasy in which you'd come off the bench in a title-deciding match and then score the goal that would write history. Regardless of how many minutes you play, from the moment you get on the pitch and play for the team with determination in every minute that's given to you, everyone will adore you just like they did for Ole." Noriko replied.

"Noriko-chan… Thank you." Kakeru replied. "You're right. I was so eager to make a good impression that I forgot so many things unconsciously. Fun, simplicity, team concept... I should never forget those."

"Now that everything has been told, make sure to remember what everyone told you today. OK?" Nana frowned.

"I will, all sworn." Kakeru replied with a smile.

"I'm in for a quick shower and a change of clothes before we go to the airport." Nana said.

"Go ahead. I'll go next." Kakeru replied before he turned asking Noriko: "How are we going to fit everyone and take them to Downtown? We only have your Ford Focus."

"Don't worry about it; I called my parents to come and give us a hand. They have a 7-seater." Noriko replied.

'I can't wait to see what your parents look like, Noriko-chan.' Kakeru thought.

So far, the day preceding the big match saw Kakeru facing his first challenge as a professional player playing at senior level. Fortunately, he got over that obstacle quite quickly. With tremendous support from many people, reminders about having fun, about simplicity and about team concept, Kakeru knew he'd be fine for the big game.

* * *

Author's comments: I know things are going perhaps a little slow for some readers. However, don't worry too much about it. In 2 chapters, the coverage of the day of the match will start taking place and the drama surrounding the final game will take 6 chapters.


	8. Family Reunion

**Chapter 8: Family Reunion**

**Saturday May 18, 201X**

**4:48 PM BST**

One of the advantages of living in West Didsbury was that the A5103 road was nearby, which then led to the M60 motorway and to the Manchester Airport. In all, Kakeru, Nana and Noriko got to the airport by car within 12 minutes. Once they arrived at the terminal where the KLM flight is scheduled to arrive from Amsterdam in a few minutes, Kakeru was about to meet Noriko's parents.

Noriko spotted her parents in the middle of the small crowd at the arrival area of the terminal and then called for them: "Mom! Dad!"

"There you are, Noriko. Look at you!" Mrs. Lewis replied as she and M. Lewis walked their way towards the youngsters.

"I'm really glad you could make it in time." Noriko said.

"Anything to help my daughter's friends." M. Lewis replied in excellent Japanese to his daughter before he turned towards Kakeru and Nana. "It has been some time, Nana-chan, Kakeru-kun."

"We're pleased to meet you again, _Mister Lewis_." Nana said to Noriko's parents.

At the time, Kakeru saw Noriko's parents for the first time when he supposedly met them before in the current reality. Noriko's father was a 6-ft tall slender British man, with blue eyes, and light brown hair although a little bald on top of the forehead. Meanwhile, Noriko's Japanese mother had the same height, slender body and haircut as her daughter's.

"Me too, _Mister Lewis_." Kakeru added while keeping the act as if he met M. Lewis before.

"So you and Nana-chan are in the squad for tomorrow's match. Do you feel ready for a first experience with the first team?"

"A was little overanxious a very short while ago, but I'm fine now." Kakeru replied.

"Good." M. Lewis said before he spotted the KLM plane arriving towards the arrival zone. "It looks like the flight from Amsterdam has landed."

The plane finally docked at the terminal indeed. For a few more minutes, everyone had to wait for the arriving passengers to go through the customs and pick up their luggage at the baggage claim area. Finally, the Aizawas and Mrs. Mishima arrived first.

"Mom! Dad! Mito!" Kakeru exclaimed as he ran towards them.

"Kake-nii!" Mito replied as she jumped in embracing her older brother first while Nana went hugging her mother.

"You look great, Kakeru. We really missed you." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"I missed all of you too." Kakeru replied as he embraced his mother while his father was ruffing Kakeru's hair at the same time.

After a few seconds, Kakeru started introducing Noriko and her parents. "Oh, this is Noriko. She's our friend and roommate in Manchester. The people standing with her are her parents."

"Nice to meet you." Noriko said as she bowed to the Aizawas.

"Nice to meet you too." Mrs. Aizawa replied before she turned to Kakeru and whispered to him with a smirk on her face: "I see you found yourself another pretty girl to hang around with. You really are a magnet for pretty girls."

Kakeru was flustered by what his mother said. "Mom!"

"_I don't want to sound rude or anything. But are you... that actor from Game of Thrones? You look quite like him_." M. Aizawa asked M. Lewis in English.

M. Lewis chuckled before he answered the question by showing his Japanese skills. "Well, you're not the first one saying I have an uncanny resemblance with actor Stephen Dillane but for the eye color. No, my name is Robert George Lewis and this is my wife, Sayuri."

"Pleased to meet you." Mrs. Aizawa and then Mrs. Mishima replied when they introduced themselves to the Lewis family.

"With respect to Japanese tradition, we still use last names and honorifics when we are hanging around people we just met. However, I personally don't mind if you parents call me by my first name. After all, I'm an Englishman living in England." Robert said.

"Your Japanese is excellent, Robert-san. Where did you learn the language?" Mrs. Aizawa asked.

"My wife taught me when we were dating during our years at the University of Manchester. I was in business school and she was in nursing school. We also spent 9 years in Japan when I was working with the British Chamber of Commerce in Japan before we came back to Manchester a couple of years ago."

"Thanks for greeting all of us here, but you didn't have to make all the effort." M. Aizawa said.

"Oh no, it's fine. And by the way, we are also waiting for someone else taking the same flight as yours, but we haven't seen her coming out of there yet." Robert said.

"Hey. Where are Mai-chan and Ishiki-san?" Nana asked.

"They were waiting to find their luggage on the carousel... Ah, I see Mai-chan coming." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"Sorry! They took a while before putting our luggage up on the carousel." Mai said.

"It's alright, Mai-chan." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

When Mai saw Kakeru, she quickly dashed towards him and hugged him tightly. "Kakerucchi! I really missed you. You know that?"

"Mai-chan, please stop! Why... Why are you doing this?" Kakeru begged.

"I was just kidding, Kakerucchi. I know you are very happy right now with Nana-chan." Mai said as she released him.

Meanwhile, Robert spotted Taeko Ishiki finally coming into the arrival area. "Hey, Taeko-chan!"

"Uncle Robert! Aunt Sayuri! Noriko-chan! It has been some time since I saw all of you in one place." Taeko replied before she went to meet them with a few hugs.

"Wait, Tae-san. You say that Noriko-chan's parents are your uncle and aunt?" Nana asked.

"Yep! Aunt Sayuri is my mother's sister. It also means Noriko-chan is my cousin, and she's almost like my own little sister. After all, she lived at my father's place for the last 2 years before she finished high school." Taeko replied before she turned towards Noriko. "You told me that you got accepted in medical school. So are you still taking the lead in your course material like you always did?"

"Always, Tae-nee. Since Kakeru and Nana-chan already started medical school with the long distance education program, I sure don't want to fall behind."

"Same old Noriko-chan!" Taeko exclaimed.

"Well, we originally planned to drop everyone's luggage by your hotel before we all go have dinner in a Japanese restaurant in Downtown Manchester. But there's one place where we want to take all of you first." Kakeru said.

"Where is that, Kake-nii?" Mito asked.

"It's a place named The Theatre of Dreams by many people." Kakeru finished.

"You have our tickets, son?" M. Aizawa asked.

"Since Thursday, yes." Kakeru said before he handed out the envelopes containing the tickets to his parents, Mito, Mrs. Mishima, Mai and Taeko. "Make sure you don't lose your tickets."

"We'll keep them safe, Kakeru. Well done." M. Aizawa replied.

"So, as I just told Mito, who wants to see the stadium?" Kakeru asked.

* * *

**5:22 PM BST**

As Noriko previously told Kakeru, her parents came to the airport with their Nissan Qashqai SUV in order to have enough space with 2 vehicles to carry everyone through Manchester. Mai and Mito were up in the same vehicle as Noriko, Kakeru and Nana when they finally arrived in the eastern parking lot outside of Old Trafford, only 15 minutes away from the airport.

"Wow! The stadium's huge." Mito said.

"It holds a total capacity of 75,765 seats in the current configuration. The ground was first opened in 1910, but the most recent renovation work leading to what you see here took place between 1995 and 2006." Noriko told Mito the details about the stadium.

"How do you know all of that?" Mai asked.

"She's a devout Manchester United fan, Mai-chan." Kakeru replied. "You won't find a girl more passionate about this club than her."

As everyone left the vehicles in the parking lot and walked towards the Megastore, they walked by a statue of 3 players standing opposite to another statue across the street, just in front of the stadium's megastore.

"Who are the people represented by the statues, Noriko-chan?" Nana asked.

"_The United Trinity_: George Best, Denis Law and Sir Bobby Charlton. They played together in the 60s. My dad was named after Charlton and Best. And the statue across the street is Sir Matt Busby, the man who first built the club's good name as the manager in the same era." Noriko replied.

"Legends from a time when the game was played only by true lovers of the game, am I right?" Mai asked.

"Indeed, Murasaki-san." Noriko replied.

When everyone entered the Megastore, no one could feel otherwise but being in awe. Spread over 17,000 square feet, the store was selling everything from shirts to scarves, hats, various clothes for all ages, posters, mugs, DVDs, toys and other souvenirs with the crest of the club on them.

"If you want to buy anything, go ahead." Kakeru said.

"Kake-nii. I'd like to have one of those personalized shirts where you have your name printed in the back." Mito said.

"I can ask the printing guy to do it after you choose your shirt size. What number do you want?" Kakeru asked.

"I'd go with 'MITO 9' in the back."

Once Mito picked the shirt with the right size, Kakeru then asked the people to have her name and number 9 printed at the back of the shirt using the official lettering font of the Premier League. In a matter of minutes, the print was ready and Mito could enjoy the first item she'd keep as a souvenir of her first trip in England.

"That's really awesome, Kake-nii." Mito said.

"I'm glad you like it. Tell the others to wait for a moment; I have to see someone for a couple of minutes." Kakeru replied.

Meanwhile, Nana was looking at Mai and Taeko looking around at other kinds of clothes for themselves. "What are you buying, you two?" Nana asked.

"I'll take the Red Devils diamante hoodie here, Nana-chan." Mai replied.

"On my part, I'll just buy a retro scarf. I already have a shirt in my luggage." Taeko added.

"You still have the red Solskjaer shirt from the 2006/07 season, Tae-nee?" Noriko asked.

"Yep!"

After Kakeru's parents and Mrs. Mishima bought their share of furniture, Kakeru came back with news about the next part of the visit.

"Hey, everyone. I spoke with the people working at the stadium. Normally, the tours are finished for the day. However, since I'm a player at the club, the security guys are allowing me to let you have a peek inside for a few minutes. So let me show you what it looks like when you are seated inside the stadium."

"All right! Let's see the belly of that beast!" Mai exclaimed.

Once reaching the seating area of the East Stand, not far away from the Megastore, Kakeru's parents, Mrs. Mishima, Mito and Mai were overwhelmed with the same feeling Kakeru felt 4 days ago. The sight was impressive to say the least because of the size of the stands as well as how close the pitch was to the stands. It was something that they could not enjoy in Japan because most Japanese stadiums maintain some distance between the front rows and the pitch, mostly in the shape of a race track.

"Really impressive, isn't it?" Robert asked.

"It really is. We've never seen something like this before. It feels like a cathedral or a giant shrine for any fan of the game." M. Aizawa replied.

"It was also my feeling when I came here for the first time many years ago." Sayuri said.

"To make it even better, your seats will be over there, not too far from the players' tunnel." Kakeru said as he pointed towards the seats that correspond to their tickets.

"So close to the pitch? It can only be good." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"It will be great, auntie. The experience will be worth it" Nana replied.

"To think that you will be in the squad for the occasion is already great. No matter what will happen tomorrow, we are already proud of you for making it this far, son." M. Aizawa said.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. It really means a lot to me." Kakeru replied. His eyes sparkled as his father's answer matched what Araki told him earlier during the day.

"If you told me in March that you and Kakeru-kun would have a chance to play once here before the end of the season, I would have said that you're in dreamland. Yet, you finally did it." Mrs. Mishima said.

"I know, Mom. We'll enjoy every minute of it." Nana replied.

"I really envy you on this, Nana-chan. You might play soon enough in front of almost 76,000 people, which is by far a lot more than our few thousands in Kobe." Mai said.

"If I succeed, you might get your chance in a big club someday too, Mai-chan." Nana replied.

"You got that right. Thanks for putting things into perspective, Nana-chan."

"This place brings back memories for me." Taeko said.

"Why is that, Tae-san?" Mai asked.

"I'll explain later." Taeko replied.

"I'm starting to get hungry right now. Did you find a good restaurant just like I asked on Wednesday, Kake-nii?" Mito said.

"Yep! I just know a place." Kakeru replied.

* * *

**6:55 PM BST**

After the little visit at Old Trafford, the party took the drive towards the hotel in Downtown Manchester where the Aizawas, Mrs. Mishima, Mai and Taeko made room reservations for a few days. After they got their room keys and left their luggage safely in their rooms, everyone was ready for a dinner night.

"Where are you taking us, Kakeru?" M. Aizawa asked.

"Since I wasn't sure whether you'd be able to enjoy the local food or not, I looked around and Noriko-chan recommended me a Japanese restaurant named Sapporo Teppanyaki." Kakeru said.

"From what is said, it's the best Japanese restaurant in Manchester and I agree with that." Robert said.

"You can trust my husband. He wouldn't say that if I didn't think the same too." Sayuri added.

"If you say so, I trust you on this." Mrs. Aizawa said.

After a little walk away from the hotel, the group arrived at the restaurant. When arriving inside, the first noticeable thing was the fresh and sophisticated Japanese-style décor before the host would lead everyone to the teppanyaki table, where the meals would be cooked before their eyes after orders are taken.

"What will it be for you, young ones?" the chef asked.

"Let's see... I'll take the Yakitori chicken with sauté potatoes, vegetable stir-fry, egg fried rice, and a tofu salad." Kakeru replied.

"Same for me, please." Nana added.

"Excellent choice, people." the chef replied before he turned to Noriko. "And what's for you, young lady?"

"One Okonomiyaki and one Miso shrimp soup, please." Noriko replied.

"Not bad of a choice, Noriko-chan." Nana said.

"They don't quite have one my favorites, oden, but they have Okonomiyakis. I'm crazy about Okonomiyakis" Noriko replied.

"Do you have to follow a certain meal plan when you're a professional player, Kake-nii?" Mito asked.

"Of course I have. Still, this one fits within the limits of what the club's nutritionist would recommend." Kakeru replied.

"If the old Araki-san was here, he would go nuts with the food served in this restaurant." Nana said.

Kakeru and Mai laughed at Nana's remark as he remembered how Araki used to be fat. "You got that right." Kakeru replied.

"You sure tricked him quite many times with all kinds of stuff to make him lose weight. At least, it worked out well for him." Mai added.

While waiting for the food to be ready after all orders were made, the parents took time to get acquainted and know each other a little better.

"So, Aizawa-san, what are you doing for a living?" Robert asked M. Aizawa.

"Just your typical Japanese office worker, but I have a good salary coming with my years of loyal service in the company. My wife is a housewife, and Nana-chan's parents are mostly the same as we are." M. Aizawa replied.

"By the way, why is Nana-chan's father not with you?" Robert asked.

"He has to work on Monday; it was not negotiable with his boss. However, he will watch the game on TV." Mrs. Mishima replied.

"Oh. That's a little bit of a shame, but at least he will see his daughter play if she gets the nod." Sayuri said.

"Robert-san already told us what he does for a living, but what about you?" Mrs. Aizawa asked Sayuri.

"I work mainly as a registered nurse, but I'm also a lecturer for the nursing school. When I was in Japan, I worked for 9 years at the same hospital and yet I was quickly adopted as a senpai for the younger nurses. They were sad to see me return to Manchester with my husband. However, I still keep in touch with the girls." Sayuri added.

"Do you miss Japan?" Mrs. Mishima asked.

"We fly back to Japan at the first vacation break we get. It's not so bad. Besides, I adopted Manchester as my home too." Sayuri replied.

Meanwhile at the other end of the table, Mai asked Taeko about what the latter said earlier: "Tae-san. When you said about bringing back memories, what did you mean by that?"

"I came to Manchester a few times when I was younger." Taeko replied.

"When?" Mito asked.

"Sometimes when there is a game at that stadium on a December 26, Uncle Robert would buy a few tickets for me and my parents to go see the game. It was also a good reason to celebrate Christmas together." Taeko said.

"That's really nice. I guess it was a party atmosphere in there." Mai said.

"It was indeed, Mai-chan. And tomorrow will be the first time in a long time since I last went to a match there. You'll see what a typical English football atmosphere looks like."

"And don't forget about me: I'll show you how to create the atmosphere by singing at matches like a true 'Manc.'" Noriko added to Taeko's last phrase.

"I look forward for it." Mai replied.

"By the way, Mai-chan, how's your season with Leonessa?" Nana asked.

"So far, I'm doing really well as a second striker behind Tae-san. Besides, it's easier when a number of our Nadeshiko Japan teammates play for Leonessa. That team is built to compete against the best women's soccer clubs out there."

"Right now, we look forward to win the Nadeshiko League, the League Cup and, hopefully, international club competitions." Taeko added.

"I hope both of you will succeed in everything that will come next." Nana said.

"Thanks, Nana-chan. I look forward to see you in the upcoming summer with Nadeshiko Japan using this new dimension of your game too." Taeko finished.

* * *

After dinner was finished and the check was paid, the group walked back towards the hotel. It was not late in the evening yet, but neither Kakeru nor Nana wanted to miss out a good night of sleep as part of the match preparation process. Once in front of the hotel, it was almost time to part ways for the night before the day of the big match.

"Well, this is where Seven, Noriko and I have to go back home now." Kakeru said.

"Thanks a lot for the visit at the stadium and the dinner, Kakeru. We really enjoyed everything." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"We'll see you and Nana-chan at the match, son. Good luck out there." M. Aizawa said.

"Thanks, Mom. Thank you too, Dad." Kakeru replied.

"Better enjoy a good night of sleep to recover from the jet lag first. If you want, Sayuri and I will come back here and take you for a little tour of Manchester tomorrow before we all go to the _Sam Platts_." Robert said.

"What is the _Sam Platts_?" Mrs. Mishima asked.

"It's a pub where a large number of fans gather before a home game at Old Trafford. It's one of the best places alongside _The Bishop Blaize_ for a little pre-game party where fans are singing out loud, typical English stuff." Robert said.

"We would really appreciate it. Thank you, Robert-san." M. Aizawa replied.

"If you come onto the pitch, try to bring on some magic." Mito said to Kakeru and Nana.

"We will do our very best, promised." Kakeru finished as he and Nana patted Mito's head.

Finally, Kakeru and Nana bid goodbye for the night to their parents and friends. As Noriko drove her friends on the way back to their apartment, all local radio shows were still buzzing about the upcoming Manchester derby that was only less than 19 hours away at the time. Tired with the radio, Noriko switched to her iPod and played an old rock song performed by a local band named The Stone Roses.

"What is the name of the song? It sounds... very lifting." Kakeru said.

"You're right: it lifts you up when you listen to this." Nana added.

"The song is titled _This is the One_. I always play this song ahead of a very big match; it's a habit of mine since my time as a team manager in Japan. The song's also played at Old Trafford ahead of kickoff." Noriko replied.

_**If only she'd believe me**_

_**Bellona belladonna**_

_**Burn me out or bring me home**_

"Really, bring on tomorrow!" Kakeru finished.

Meanwhile, Noriko started singing along with the song:

_**This is the one**_

_**This is the one**_

_**This is the one**_

_**Oh, this is the one**_

_**This is the one**_

_**I've waited for…**_

Listening to the song, Kakeru and Nana started visualizing the game ahead, training their minds for what might happen the following day with a possibility of taking on the biggest challenge of their professional lives so far.

* * *

Author's comments: From next chapter on, the wait will be over. It will be all about the day of final match everyone is waiting for with a lot at stakes for the teams involved. Depictions of the atmosphere in Manchester as well as in Yokohama will be on the menu. Stay tuned: an old enemy will appear with the other team in the next chapter.


	9. Match Day, An Old Enemy

**Chapter 9: Match Day, An Old Enemy**

WARNING: the language used at some places is very coarse and obscene gestures are used. However, this is the reality surrounding a big football match in England.

**Sunday May 19, 201X**

**11:05 AM BST**

After a very good night of sleep, Kakeru and Nana felt perfectly well rested for the big day. Following breakfast at around 8:00 AM and a little jogging in the neighborhood a little later, the 2 Japanese rookies were all set to join the rest of the team for a team lunch in Salford. Meanwhile, Noriko was also getting dressed before leaving the apartment for the next few hours as well.

For a day like this, the young British-Japanese woman also had a share of rituals as a fan. For example, after putting her blue jeans on, she would put her lucky socks that are kept aside in the drawer only for the day of a big match. Furthermore, she would always put her right sock on before her left sock. Then she would put on her red United shirt, which bears number 11 and the name "GIGGS" in the back, followed by her black leather jacket on top of her shirt. Finally, Noriko would finish by putting on her team's retro scarf, which bears a red background with small black bars on top of slightly wider white bars on top of the red background.

"Socks… checked. Red Giggs shirt… checked. Jacket… checked. Scarf… checked. Ticket… checked." Noriko said out loud to herself before she put on her white and purple Mizuno running shoes, right foot first before the left.

"Ready to go, Noriko-chan?" Kakeru asked.

"Yep!"

On this occasion, Noriko was driving her friends as she did often. For the day, she put on some music to avoid any radio distractions. "Welcome to Noriko's music show, I'm Noriko Lewis. Today's musical selection for this match day is titled _Written in the Stars_, by Tinie Tempah and Eric Turner." Noriko said while imitating a music radio host.

Nana laughed at Noriko's impersonation. "Nice one, Noriko-chan."

_**Oh, written in the stars…**_

"You should be the one in charge of the musical playlist in the dressing room." Kakeru said.

"I'd gladly accept that extra task when I'll write the details of my first contract as United's team doctor." Noriko replied.

_**Seasons come and go**_

_**But I will never change**_

_**And I'm on my way**_

"As the song says, it's written in the stars that you'll play no matter what." Noriko finished.

_**Oh, written in the stars**_

_**A millions miles away**_

_**A message to the main, oh**_

_**Seasons come and go**_

_**But I will never change**_

_**And I'm on my way**_

In just 15 minutes, Noriko's car arrived in front of the 5-star Lowry Hotel where all Manchester United players usually meet together hours before a big home game. Already dressed with the team's red training jackets and black training pants on, and carrying their equipment bags, Kakeru and Nana walked into the lobby where Sir Alex and the captain Nemanja Vidic were already present to greet all arriving players.

"_Good morning, Boss_." Kakeru and Nana said.

"_Good morning, young ones. So how are you feeling today?_" Sir Alex asked.

"_A lot better, thank you. I did what you asked yesterday and I feel more relaxed now_." Kakeru replied.

'_You really are ready for this indeed, Kakeru. In less than a day, you found a way to take that pressure off your shoulders. You will play at some point for sure_.' Sir Alex thought.

"_Great to see you're doing well, Kakeru_." Nemanja said as he greeted Kakeru and Nana with high five handshakes.

Once Kakeru and Nana got to the floor where all Manchester United players had their assigned rooms, Robin, Shinji and Rio were the first players to greet Kakeru and Nana on the floor.

"Hey! You both look quite ready for today." Shinji said.

"Thanks, Kagawa-senpai." Nana replied.

"No matter what will happen today, I will enjoy every minute of the time I'll have today as a part of the squad." Kakeru added.

"_Good to see you back with a smile, Kakeru_." Robin said.

"_Thanks, Robin_."

"_Since this is the day when you could become a man, professionally I mean, we have a present for you_." Robin said.

In a matter of 2 seconds, Rio snuck behind Kakeru and put a towel full of shaving cream in Kakeru's face. Surprised at first, Kakeru quickly understood the joke and then laughed with everyone around.

"_Nice one, guys_." Kakeru said. "_You owned me big time, Rio, as expected from the biggest joker of the team_."

"_That was Nana's idea_." Rio said.

Kakeru then turned towards Nana, who then tried to show an innocent look in her eyes. "_Hey, it's not me. Rio only told me about what pranks he makes_." Nana said.

In a swift motion, Kakeru got the towel with the shaving cream in Nana's face. Caught off guard by Kakeru's reaction, Nana then playfully pushed Kakeru, who also returned the friendly pushing. Needless to say, everyone knew Kakeru's mindset was excellent before the match ahead. All doubts following the practice session from the day before were erased.

* * *

**1:05 PM BST**

Following lunch with the rest of the team, Kakeru and Nana went back to their assigned hotel room to relax a little bit. Kakeru was listening to some soft music with his iPad when he remembered what Sir Alex said after practice on the day before regarding someone that the young Japanese knew very well from his high school days. That old enemy, once a player of Tokyo Shuukyu Academy High, was now playing for Manchester City.

**Flashback – Tactical team talk in Carrington's video room, Saturday**

"_Last but not least, there's also someone you should know more about: Ricardo Vernardi. He's a fucking tough customer in any position he plays in the back 4. He changed the game by himself when he came on against Norwich 10 days ago and he is not to be blamed in City's defeat in the FA Cup final on last Saturday. Chances are that he may play as a left-back and also act as a threat on corners. Make sure you have an eye on him and always move your feet when you challenge him. Nonetheless, he's only 19, he made mistakes when he arrived in January, and that means you have to exploit the potential gap there because of his overall limited experience. The less time you give him to react, the more mistakes he will make and our chances to win tomorrow will be good._" Sir Alex said.

Meanwhile, the players were listening carefully to the Boss' final instructions.

"_Any questions? You're happy with that?_" Sir Alex asked before the players' silence meant there was nothing left to say furthermore. "_All right, let's go_."

While the players were leaving, Kakeru and Nana were discussing about Vernardi.

"I really hated playing against him when I was in high school." Kakeru said.

"I know. He said that he's in to write history with City when he signed for them instead of United in January. In fact, he joined them for more money and Noriko-chan is still furious when thinking about him. Vernardi was injured for quite some time since early March, but he came back strong in their last League game and in the FA Cup final too." Nana said.

"Just my luck." Kakeru said dejectedly as this news added to his bad day at the time.

At that same time, Shinji overheard the conversation.

**Present time**

Kakeru heard someone knocking at the door of the room. Then he went to open it and Nemanja was waiting at the doorstep. "_Captain?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Shinji spoke to me earlier. He told me that you once played against City's newbie before. My fellow defenders and I would like to know what to expect from him. Can you tell me more about him? What is his style?_" Nemanja asked.

"_He is a good tackler, he makes good first passes, and he uses his body well to shield the ball. He also tends to play on the edge_." Kakeru replied.

"_Furthermore, Vernardi has good sense of anticipation and also knows how to time his runs forward. Yet, he's beatable on quick and accurate passes_." Nana added.

"_However, I can't tell you exactly how much he may have improved since he left Japan to become a professional_." Kakeru said.

"_On what occasion did you play against him, Kakeru?_" Nemanja asked further.

"_It was during my high school years. He was part of a special football academy in Tokyo where young talents like him, Leonardo Silva and Patrick Jenpa were the backbone of that team. I also faced him at international level for the U-21s, but my most memorable game against him happened over 2 years ago_." Kakeru replied.

"_What happened in that game?_"

Then Kakeru told Nemanja what happened in the match which led Kakeru to his first taste of glory following the rebirth of his playing career. In the end, Nemanja was satisfied to some extent as the Serbian captain of the club got the answers he wanted and hoped his partners in the back 4 would apply Kakeru's tips during the match.

A little later at around 1:35 PM, the team received the word to gather in the lobby and then to get on the bus for the drive towards Old Trafford although the game was scheduled for 4:00 PM. The bus would be escorted by police bikes for a 9-minute ride to the stadium, where some fans and TV cameramen were already there to watch the team arriving.

'Finally, the day has come.' Kakeru thought.

* * *

**2:17 PM BST**

After Noriko dropped Kakeru and Nana a few hours earlier, she joined her parents in touring Manchester with the Aizawas, Mrs. Mishima, Mai and her cousin Taeko for over 2 hours. After they finished the quick tour and ate lunch, everyone went to the _Sam Platts_ pub as Robert recommended. When the group arrived at the pub, there were already many people standing outside, mostly under a tent, drinking and loudly singing songs to get pumped up before the match. The pre-game party had been going on since noon.

"Wow! They are really at it early on." Mai said.

"And it sounds like the songs are mocking the opposition a lot." Mito added.

"I know. That is a typical English atmosphere before a match. But as Tae-nee will tell you, the fan support in the J-League is quite intense in some places too." Noriko replied.

"I've seen some intense stuff in places like Saitama and Osaka indeed." Taeko added.

"It's mostly banter, but it's also a good way to let what's bad out of your system." Robert said.

Listening to the song that the fans were singing about her favorite player, Noriko jumped on the occasion to add her voice in the mix: "_Ryan Giggs, Ryan Giggs, running down the wing. Ryan Giggs, Ryan Giggs, running down the wing. Feared by the Blues, loved the Reds. Ryan Giggs, Ryan Giggs, Ryan Giggs_."

"You sing it like a pro." Mai said.

"Thanks, Mai-chan. I can call you Mai-chan, right?" Noriko asked.

"Fine by me, Noriko-chan. Can I add my voice in too?"

"Can I too?" Mito asked as well.

"Who said you couldn't? The more the merrier." Noriko said.

Quickly, Mai, Mito and Taeko joined voices with Noriko in the next song to be sung by the several dozens of fans around: "_...but what we like most is kicking a blue, kicking a blue, kicking a blue. What we like most is kicking a blue._"

Meanwhile, the parents were looking at the young half of the group having fun. "Looks like the young ones are quickly enjoying this experience." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"I know, Honey. Unlike us, they grew up in a soccer culture and it's only natural they would find this fitting to them." M. Aizawa said.

"They are still young too. It's good to see them full of energy, especially when it comes to embracing the club's culture and hating City." Sayuri said.

"You also embraced the same culture quite well too." Mrs. Mishima said as she looked at Sayuri wearing an old United shirt and a scarf of her own.

"I did although I'm not as expressive as I used to be over 20 years ago. I never regretted becoming a true supporter of this club since Sir Alex won so many trophies after I started cheering for them." Sayuri replied with a wink.

* * *

**2:57 PM BST**

When there was only one hour left before kickoff, a vast majority of fans were already on the move towards Old Trafford. Noriko, Taeko and Mai didn't stop singing for the last 40 minutes as they, the Aizawas, Mrs. Mishima and Noriko's parents walked their way to the stadium by following the group of fans. At that point in time, they arrived within sight of the stadium's East Stand.

"What is the entrance that's nearest to our seats?" M. Aizawa added.

"We have to go under the South Stand, in the 'Munich Tunnel' first. Then we show our tickets to the ushers at one of the entrances there." Robert said.

In order to prevent any trouble, several police constables were patrolling the area around the stadium and all fans were obliged to drop their beer cans, bottles and plastic cups in the garbage bins. When the group arrived outside in the Southeast corner around 3:04 PM, several police constables on foot and on horses were positioned to divert the flow of Manchester United fans into the Munich Tunnel as it was also near the entrance area for opposition fans. As City fans were waiting in line to enter the away section reserved for them, they were the target of anti-Manchester City chants and insults from the fans in red.

As people slowly walked towards the entrance of the Munich Tunnel, a pair of City male fans started taunting the group of Japanese spectators from their side of the police's human barricade.

"_How does it feel to come here watching City lift the trophy, you glory-hunters?_" a City fan shouted.

"_You should go back to bloody Asia; we don't want fucking rats like you here!_" another City fan shouted while he and his friend were ordered by the constables to move out.

While the parents and Mai gave a cold glare at the source of the taunts, an angry Mito gave the City fans the akanbe gesture before Noriko added her response in the form of the doubled loose fist wanker sign after she pointed at them.

"_I cheer for my only home team and real winners at the same time, you racist inbreeding wankers!_" Noriko shouted back.

Being a tough girl of her own, Taeko also showed the rude British V sign with the palm facing inward as her reply to the City fans. "_Fuck off, City! Fuck off to hell!_"

Within 2 seconds, several nearby United supporters gave their bigger share of gestures towards the City fans. The United supporters, including Noriko, also chanted even louder: "_U-N-I-T-E-D, UNITED ARE THE TEAM FOR ME WITH A KNICK-KNACK PADDY WHACK. GIVE THE DOG A BONE. WHY DON'T CITY GO FUCK HOME!?_"

"That was wild, Noriko-chan." Mai said.

"Just warming up; I keep my best for the City players." Noriko replied.

"Especially for that Vernardi guy, am I right?" Mito asked.

"You got that right. I cannot stand him after he snubbed United in January." Noriko replied.

Soon enough, the group went inside of the Munich Tunnel and reached the entrance to the South Stand of the stadium. Finally, they arrived just in time to see both teams warming up on the pitch.

* * *

After the players arrived at the stadium at around 1:45 PM, they did different things to stay as relaxed as possible and take their mind off the game during the penultimate hour before kickoff. From their own admission, professional players say that the hour before the final hour is the worst because they would sit around and bored while wanting the game to start. In Kakeru and Nana's case, they spent their time mainly playing a video game with a few teammates in a separate room adjacent to the dressing room.

Around 2:15 PM, Sir Alex took 20 minutes to inform the players in the 18-man squad about their status for the beginning of the match and to give his instructions. Kakeru and Nana were told by Sir Alex that they both were to start on the bench, but were also asked to be ready to come on at any moment.

As the players arrived on the field for the warm-up at 3:15 PM, the substitutes could be identified by their black training pants while the starters were already wearing their white shorts. Obviously, Nana unwillingly was the center of attention of all fans filming and taking pictures of the warm-up as very few people thought they would see a female player being part of a men's team. However, Nana remained unfazed in front of the thousands of pairs of eyes looking at her.

A short time after Kakeru and his teammates arrived first on the field, the Manchester City players arrived for their own warm-up. On the first opportunity, Ricardo "Ricky" Vernardi's gaze met Kakeru's with a very cold glare from the Argentinian.

"What's up with Vernardi?" Nana asked.

"He really wants to settle a score against me, that's for sure." Kakeru replied.

"He couldn't let it go after all this time, could he?" Nana asked

"Since Leonardo Silva is no longer around him, it's as if a beast was unleashed and his hatred against me has grown a lot since." Kakeru said.

Meanwhile, the City players didn't understand what Ricky was thinking by giving the glare at someone who appeared to be a nobody for them.

"_Why are you looking at the new Japanese player?_" Manchester City's captain Vincent asked.

"_It's not something you would understand_." Ricky replied.

"_Still holding some kind of grudge or what? Oh well… Meanwhile, I wonder if their Japanese girl is as good as the old geezer on the other side thinks she is. They must be very desperate to bring a girl in their squad_." City's midfielder Gareth said.

"_I would not underestimate anyone on their team, Gareth. Remember that we have business to do here. Ricky, I will not tolerate anything that would compromise our chances to win_." Vincent reprimanded.

"_You don't need to tell me twice_." Ricky replied before he walked away.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?_" Gareth asked.

"_I heard from Pablo that he got owned badly by 2 Japanese brothers whenever he played against either one of them in the last 5 years at school and at international level. We better keep an eye on Ricky just in case he goes out of line_." Vincent replied.

* * *

**Yokohama, Japan**

**11:33 PM (3:33 PM BST)**

While Manchester was buzzing with only 27 minutes left before kickoff, several sports bars in Japan were also getting crowded ahead of the Manchester derby with the possibility that 3 Japanese internationals may feature in the game. In a British pub of Yokohama, named _The Tavern_, several members of the Enoshima High alumni as well as some of Kakeru's closest friends came to watch the game on the giant screen. Wearing red scarves like some of the Enoshima High alumni, Coach Teppei Iwaki and Dr. Ayaka Mine entered the pub.

"Hey! Over here, Iwaki-sensei, Mine-sensei." Araki shouted from one of the tables where all former students were already sitting at.

"Thanks for keeping our seats, guys. It's already quite crowded." Coach Iwaki said as he noticed a few British expatriates blending in with the locals.

"Good thing that you reserved the tables in advance, Araki-san, Iwaki-sensei." Yusuke said.

"I know. This place is very popular for watching Premier League games." Coach Iwaki replied.

Meanwhile, Ayaka spotted one of the few girls among the alumni; it was Momoko Fukushima, a former member of the broadcasting club. "Fukushima-chan, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed, Mine-sensei." Momoko replied.

"I'm glad to see girls among us for the occasion." Ayaka said.

"I used to be a commentator for Enoshima High's games and my best memories in my time at the broadcasting club were with Aizawa-san, so I wasn't going to miss this." Momoko replied.

"In fact, we're working hard to become soccer commentators in the future and we said to ourselves that listening to the commentary in English might give us a few tricks. I heard from good sources that Martin Tyler will provide the commentary for the English feed here." Ichirou Yamanashi, Momoko's former partner in the broadcasting club, said.

"Who is Martin Tyler?" Ayaka asked.

"He's a legend among soccer commentators. He made his debut in 1974 and quickly became a very recognizable voice in soccer commentary. Since the Premier League's inception over 20 years ago, he has been the best among English broadcasters." Ichirou replied.

"We both are big fans of Martin Tyler, Mine-sensei. We hope to have successful soccer commentating careers just like him someday." Momoko added.

"Yeah, whatever... Do you have it?" Ayaka turned towards Ryoma Oda.

"I have it right here." Ryoma said.

"Have what?" Coach Iwaki asked.

"When Kakeru arrived in England, he went to buy you something straight from Manchester and sent the package to us around a month ago. He also asked us to only give you this on the day he would potentially make his professional debut." Ryoma said as he gave the wrapped package to his former coach.

As Coach Iwaki opened up the package, he saw the contents inside: it was the official Manchester United red shirt with number 10 and the name 'IWAKI' in the back. Obviously happy, he didn't know what to say at the moment.

"We all know that your lucky number has always been number 10, but Mine-sensei was the one suggesting Kakeru to buy the shirt and she also told him about the right size for your shirt." Araki said.

"You did?" Coach Iwaki asked Ayaka.

Ayaka was blushing before she gave her reply: "Well... You always had that little extra something to make me fall for the man instead of just the talented soccer player even though I didn't want to admit it to myself for a long time after you left a playing career to become a teacher. You believed in Kakeru-kun's own potential from the very beginning... Only someone with the heart of a player could have done this. Since your guidance led him to where he is now, you truly deserve to wear this shirt, Teppei-kun."

"Thank you a lot, Ayaka." Coach Iwaki replied before he gave Ayaka a kiss.

As Coach Iwaki put on the red shirt, all of Kakeru's friends and former teammates gave a good round of applause to the man who believed the most in Kakeru's own potential as a striker 3 years ago.

"Well, how do I look?" Coach Iwaki asked everyone.

"Like a boss." Araki said.

"Very good-looking, as expected from my man." Ayaka finished.

"It looks like we are still missing someone." Coach Iwaki said.

"We are only waiting for Nana-chan's father to arrive now." Kaoru replied.

"I see him at the entrance." Kouta said.

Quickly, Araki, Coach Iwaki and Ayaka waved their hands to make their presence known to M. Mishima, who spotted them before he made his way towards the tables.

"Thank you for sending me the invitation." M. Mishima said.

"When Araki-kun told us via Kakeru-kun that you didn't make the trip, we immediately organized everything to make sure you'd watch the game with us, Mishima-san." Coach Iwaki replied.

"I hope my daughter will play today." M. Mishima said.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that this is the day. If she scores a goal or an assist, I'll buy you a beer." Coach Iwaki finished.

* * *

**Old Trafford**

**3:45 PM BST**

After the warm-up, everyone went back to the dressing room. The starting XI players put their match shirts on and their shinpads on. With only 15 minutes before kickoff, Sir Alex arrived in the dressing room for a final team talk.

"_Guys... Here we are, minutes away from the biggest game of your lives. There are only 2 kinds of players: winners and the rest. You were chosen to be part of this team because you are winners, because you have done it before and have what it takes to become winners again today. Drive, ambition, skills... you have them all. Don't ever forget it right here and right here._" Sir Alex said as he pointed to his head and to his chest when he said the last phrase.

"_I know that many bad tongues have said that our problem is the 2-goal margin. However, City also have a fucking problem: they think we are finished because of that. A 2-goal lead, you can get that in just one minute and you have at least 90 minutes to do it. So the only fucking way to make them pay for that mistake is to stick it to them, to get right in their faces, push them back, outdo what they can do, outrun them, outshoot them, outscore them until they're sick of it_." Sir Alex added before he paused for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, all players listened carefully to the Boss without uttering a single word. Even though Kakeru was not starting, he knew very well that the Boss' speech was one he'd remember for the rest of his life.

"_Some of you have been with the club for the last 15-20 years. Some of you have signed to this club 3, 5 or even 10 years ago. Some of you are only in your first year with the club. We have everything: youngsters, veterans, men, and a woman. Still, when you wear this shirt, everyone has an equal chance to make a difference. Remember what you trained for. Remember how you depend on each other with your hearts on the line because this is what makes us better than they will ever be. You are meant to be here today because you grew up winning as a team. I'm fucking sick and tired of hearing about how City built a great team with their money. To hell with them! This club has gone through tough times in the past, we have been written out several times, but we never gave in and we always come back on top as a team. You live for days like today. This is your opportunity to show everyone that we still are the best team in the country! So come and take it!_" Sir Alex finished.

"_C'MON LADS!_" Nemanja, Rio and United's vice-captain Patrice Evra fired up the players as they all got up and walked towards the exit door with the starters leading the march. Sir Alex stood at the door giving a pat on the back to each of his players as they came out.

As the players from both teams went into the tunnel waiting the signal to come onto the pitch, fans and broadcasters alike were also getting ready for what would be a new chapter in one of the most heated football rivalries there are. As Ichirou and Momoko expected, the voice of the legendary English commentator was resonating all around the World.

_**Martin Tyler**_**_:_ _It all comes down to this: the last game of the season between both Manchester rivals. The next 90 minutes will decide the title's fate. Will it be City going for a second League title in 2 seasons? Or will United make a spectacular turnaround on the last day of a thrilling season? If so, the objective for the team in red is clear: they have to win by 2 goals or more in order to win the championship_.**

* * *

Author's comments: Finally, kickoff and the first half will roll on in next chapter.


	10. Manchester Derby - First Half

**Chapter 10: Manchester Derby – First Half**

**Sunday May 19, 201X**

**3:55 PM BST (11:55 PM Japan time)**

Anxiously waiting in the tunnel leading to the pitch, all players from both teams were trying to remain focused before the match. Just to illustrate the extent of the tension in the air surrounding the match, not even a single player dared saying anything to a rival from the other team; only one handshake was given between rival goalkeepers for sportsmanship in that tunnel.

Finally, the referee gave the signal and both teams walked down the tunnel side by side before they arrived on the pitch where the battle would take for the next 90 minutes of play. Walking out as the usual entrance tune, Bill Conti's well-known _Fanfare for Rocky_, was played throughout the stadium, the Manchester United starting XI players were greeted by a cauldron of noise coming from almost 76,000 fans packing the stadium to the rafters. At the same time, the commentary team of Martin Tyler and former Manchester United defender Gary Neville started their commentary job from their position in the middle of the Upper South Stand.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: When the schedule first came out in last June, there were talks about this game being a possible title decider if things went down to the wire. So here we are. Manchester United scraped through with that win over West Bromwich Albion on the day after Manchester City lost to Wigan Athletic in the FA Cup final, but it might still be no more than a faint hope at the end of the day. City are currently holding over United a 3-point advantage, a better goal difference by 2 and a better total production in case the goal difference ends up equal should United win today by a one-goal margin. To make it worse, there is a makeshift look to the Manchester United lineup with all their injuries. Two of their substitutes, Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima, are completely unknown quantities.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: They surely are, yes. Apparently, both were given a tryout by Sir Alex himself back in March after they finished high school in Japan. Kakeru Aizawa played high school football as well as for Japan with the U-21s at international level over the last 2 years. On her own end, Nana Mishima currently plays for the Japanese Women's National Team, but she apparently never played competitive football for any club in high school.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Well, both of them have been turning some heads with their performances in the Reserves, but this is a much much higher level. I just wonder how they will cope if they do get the nod today. Worthy to mention is that United managed to put on hold all actions from FIFA attempting to ban Ms. Mishima from playing against men, so she is eligible to play today.**_

Down on the pitch, the starting players of both teams gave the traditional pre-game handshake just before all broadcasts displayed the starting lineups.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: For United, PFA goalkeeper of the year David de Gea (#1) has the task of stopping City's attacks once again. In front of him, Rafael (#2) returns at right back after serving a ban; he's supported by Rio Ferdinand (#5), Nemanja Vidic (#15) and Patrice Evra (#3). In midfield, Antonio Valencia (#7), Michael Carrick (#16), Tom Cleverley (#23), and Shinji Kagawa (#26) get the nod. Wayne Rooney (#10) and Robin van Persie (#20) have the massive task of spearheading Manchester United's attack today.**_

As expected, City players were greeted with boos during the lineup presentation by the stadium's public announcer, Alan Keegan, at the same time as the broadcast. As expected, Ricky received a very loud share of boos when his name was announced through the speakers.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Joe Hart (#1) starts in goal for City despite the FA Cup defeat from 8 days ago. In defense, Pablo Zabaleta (#5), Vincent Kompany (#4), Matija Nastasic (#33) and Ricardo Vernardi (#15) are in the side today. James Milner (#7), Yaya Touré (#42), Gareth Barry (#18) and David Silva (#21) play in midfield. Carlos Tévez (#32) and Sergio Agüero (#16) will lead up front.**_

As displayed on the TV broadcasts, United's substitutes were Anders Lindegaard (#13), Jonny Evans (#6), Alexander Büttner (#28), Ryan Giggs (#11), Nana (#32), Kakeru (#9) and Danny Welbeck (#19). Meanwhile, Costel Pantilimon (#30), Joleon Lescott (#6), Aleksandar Kolarov (#13), Gaël Clichy (#22), Samir Nasri (#8), Javi Garcia (#14) and Edin Dzeko (#10) started on the bench for City.

On their way towards the home dugout which provided an elevated view of the game, Kakeru and Nana signed a few autographs before they reached their seats. After the coin toss by the referee, Manchester United elected to kick things off and it was also convened they'd attack towards the East Stand for the first half.

In the last few seconds before kickoff at 4:00 PM, the tens of thousands of United supporters made a thunderous roar in full voice as Wayne and Robin were set. Finally, upon the referee's whistle, the drama began.

Within the first 15 seconds, the players in red pushed forward with a first rush on the right and deep in City's territory with Antonio trying to pass towards Wayne in the overlap. However, the pass went too far ahead and Rooney then fouled Natija as the latter was pushed to the ground while shielding the ball with his body.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, things are already getting physical down there from the start. United's game plan is quite simple: grind it out for every ball.**_

On the following play, Joe Hart's free kick flew forward only to be headed down by Nemanja in front of City striker Sergio Agüero. The ball was taken by Michael who then passed to the left towards Shinji. The Japanese midfielder spotted a red striker running forward between 2 City defenders on the right side of the field.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kagawa... It's a great ball... Van Persie got himself between Vernardi and Nastasic.**_

After receiving the long ball from Shinji, Robin was dashing with Ricky trying to catch him from behind while Matija tried to block the middle. When Robin reached the edge of the box, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and Matija was caught off guard. In a split second, the Dutch red striker spotted a red shirt on his left and made a pass towards the path of that player. That red shirt was English striker Wayne Rooney, who got away from Vincent's marking for a split second and got himself onside in a solo run towards the goalkeeper

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Rooney is coming through the middle... Straight away!**_

With just a tap-in of the left foot, Wayne's shot rolled past the fingers of the diving City goalkeeper and struck the back of the net. In an instant, the stadium erupted into a deafening roar as first blood was drawn by Manchester United early on with the very important 1-0 goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a dream start for Manchester United! They are going berserk at Old Trafford only 40 seconds into the game.**_

On United's bench, Kakeru and Nana quickly jumped off their seats celebrating after the goal. High fives were given between all substitutes on the bench and some also hugged the long-serving equipment manager in the midst of the celebrations.

"_Amazing goal, Wazza!_" Kakeru shouted.

"_Great passes, Kagawa-senpai and Robin!_" Nana added to the praises from the bench.

Meanwhile in the stands, Noriko, Taeko, Mito, Mai and the parents were jubilating after that early goal when the entire crowd was already pumped up to the maximum since the players arrived on the pitch a few minutes earlier.

"This is unbelievable! It's even better than a final at the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo!" Mito told Mai with a loud voice trying to get through the wall of noise.

"I know! I can't even hear myself." Mai replied.

"This is only the beginning. We need to take the momentum now." Noriko told Mai before she shouted the next taunt aimed at City along with thousands of supporters putting their voices into it: "_WHO ARE YA!? WHO ARE YA!? WHO ARE YA!?_"

In Yokohama, all the viewers who were sitting in the pub, including the Enoshima High alumni and Kakeru's other friends, were also celebrating the goal only a few seconds later because of the delay with the television feed. The cheers were loud despite the fact that it was just over midnight in Japan. At the same time, one of Coach Iwaki's long-time friends unexpectedly arrived in the pub: it was Jouji Uryuu, Tsujido Academy's current coach and formerly a co-founder of Enoshima FC along with Coach Iwaki.

"Hey, Teppei!" Jouji called.

"Uryuu... What are you doing here?" Coach Iwaki asked.

"I reserved a spot for myself at the bar when I heard from a friend that a number of former Enoshima students would gather here. Judging from the noise I heard outside when I was about to come in, it sounded like it was good. So who scored, Teppei?" Jouji said.

"Rooney just opened the score after 40 seconds for Manchester United."

"Nice. Is Aizawa on the bench as some media suggested?" Jouji asked.

"He's on the bench. Mishima-san is also on the bench." Ayaka replied to her old friend from high school.

"We'll see if he can add his own bit of fire later now that the fuse has been lit early on." Jouji finished.

* * *

For the following 15 minutes, Manchester United launched several attacks towards the City goal. However, City managed to tighten up defensively and prevent dangerous balls from coming close to goal until then.

In the 17th minute, City's back 4 were passing the ball between each other before passing back to their goalkeeper under the pressure of the 2 Manchester United strikers. However when Joe tried to kick it down the field, he made a mistake as Robin threw himself in front of the shot with an improvised block and the ball then bounced back towards the goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, Joe Hart! He's kicked it against Van Persie...**_

"C'mon! Get in!" Kakeru and Nana exclaimed as everyone on the bench watched anxiously the ball rolling towards the goal.

The crowd roared in anticipation before the noise changed into a massive moan of disappointment as the ball bounced onto the left post and back safely into Joe's hands.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It bounced off Van Persie onto the post... And that crazy moment could have settled the championship. But it didn't.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: I think Joe Hart thought it was going in, Martin. It should have been a goal with the spin of that ball, but Joe Hart was saved by his left post just now. Massive break for Manchester City there.**_

At that moment, all Manchester United fans watching the game from anywhere in the World had their hands on top of their heads in disbelief after they all saw how the last chance went just short of giving the team in red the 2-goal lead they were desperately looking for.

"Aaahh, it's such a shame!" Mito shouted in despair.

"As long as we keep the pressure on them, things should be going in the right direction." Noriko replied.

"I agree: the best defense in this case is to keep attacking." Mai added.

"Still, United have to watch out for counterattacks from City. One bad break and we could be in trouble." Robert said.

Later in the 25th minute, another chance presented itself as United launched a counterattack from the left flank with Wayne charging in with only Pablo as an obstacle as both players made a run for the ball. Both players went into contact with their shoulders while they were fighting for the ball, but Wayne proved to be stronger this time as he shoved Pablo out of contention legally at the edge of the box, thus creating an opening and drawing another encouraging roar from the crowd.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Rooney, he's in here…**_

While City's captain Vincent moved from his centre-back position trying to cut in front of Wayne's run, the latter looked to his right and spotted Shinji at the edge of the box in the middle before sending the pass towards the Japanese midfielder.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here comes Kagawa**_...

Shinji quickly took the shot before it was partially blocked by City's other central defender Matija. However, the ball looped over the City goalkeeper and was diving down towards the goal... before a player in blue saved the goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The ball bounces over Joe Hart, but Vernardi saves it off the line!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: What a great play by Vernardi! He had the presence of mind to move on the goal line and he just saved a sure goal. How massive this play will prove to be at the end of the day remains to be seen.**_

Indeed, Ricky jumped in front of goal and kicked the ball away before it could cross the goal line. Again, it was another miss adding to the frustration of all Manchester United fans, but a huge moment of relief for Manchester City players and fans alike. Everything looked perfect on the play with Wayne pushing Pablo aside of the play as well as the back pass towards Shinji... before the shot was stopped by the last man available to save the day for City.

Meanwhile in Yokohama, it was the same feeling of disbelief that hit the Enoshima High alumni and Kakeru's friends when Ricky cleared the ball.

"What does it take to cross the line?" Momoko asked.

"This is so frustrating." Ayaka added.

"Rooney neutralized the right-back as if he was nothing. However, I'm surprised they are not pushing more on Vernardi's side." Koichi Hibino remarked.

"So far, City have been quite lucky to keep it down at 1-0. But on the other hand, the growing frustration for the team in red could become a problem if this goes on." Araki said.

"Indeed, Araki-kun. If City are beginning to have a better control of the ball, they could take advantage of the first lapse in concentration shown by the other side because of that frustration." Coach Iwaki added.

"We don't have much choice but hope this doesn't happen soon." Ryoma said.

Unfortunately for Ryoma, what Araki and Coach Iwaki feared began to materialize itself just a few minutes later. In the 29th minute, Antonio tried to attack from the right flank, but Ricky managed to steal the ball after he anticipated Antonio's run. Ricky then passed the ball forward to Gareth in midfield, but Wayne pushed City's English midfielder to the ground in an attempt to win the ball. The referee blew his whistle, much to the disappointment of all United supporters.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The referee has given the foul. Free kick given...**_

As the ball was placed for a free kick in City's territory, Ricky saw an opportunity took made a quick pass towards the dashing Spanish left winger David Silva. At that precise moment, United's defense was surprised by Silva's sudden burst of speed and they quickly tried to fall back towards their goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: They've taken it quickly… It's David Silva dashing with an injection of pace... Support's coming for him: Tévez is in the middle...**_

David Silva spotted Carlos in the middle and sent the cross in mid-air for the latter to make a diving header. The headed shot seemed to be going for the bottom corner of the goal, but United's keeper De Gea made a diving save to parry the shot safely to the side before one of his teammates recovered the ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And it would have been a wonderful header goal but for David de Gea getting down low.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Oh, what a save by De Gea! I'll tell you what: that shot was heading for the bottom corner. But it all started on the counter following a free kick that was taken quickly and they found the gap in the defense; that's where City can be dangerous.**_

Reenergized by that last counterattack, City controlled the ball a little better and spent more time in United's half in the following few minutes. In the 32nd minute, Wayne made a pass to the right towards Antonio to launch a counterattack. However, Antonio faced Ricky in front of him and was stripped off the ball at the same time he lost his balance. Ricky then dashed from the center line with the ball and deep in United's territory.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: He stumbles into Vernardi, who takes it on impressively...**_

Then Ricky spotted his fellow countryman Sergio in the middle. At the very same time, Carlos was making a run behind Rio while Nemanja was standing as an obstacle in front of Sergio. Instead of passing the ball into Carlos' run, Sergio took the curling shot that flew 25 yards towards the top corner of the goal. However, United's goalkeeper De Gea managed to catch the ball with both hands before the ball could reach the right top corner.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good stop by the Spanish goalkeeper!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, Agüero had the option to pass it into Tévez, but decided to take matters on himself. That ball was heading towards the top corner; great effort.**_

Around the 34th minute, Antonio tried taking on Ricky again. However, United's Ecuadorian winger stopped in his tracks when he faced the Argentinian defender. By the time Antonio tried running again after making his stop, Ricky kicked the ball off Antonio's feet and out for a throw. Over the course of the game so far, Antonio had not been able to outrun the Argentinian left-back nor make accurate crosses into the danger zone for a teammate. As a result, either Antonio lost the ball or made a pass that led to no scoring opportunity for a teammate. That recurrent pattern was of course noticed by Kakeru, Nana and Ryan as they watched the action from the home dugout.

"_I'm looking at Antonio; he has lost the ball a number of times in the last few minutes. He's also not using his full pace to try outrunning Vernardi and create something_." Kakeru said.

"_Yes, you're right. It has been an ongoing problem for him this season; he's had a big lack of confidence in his abilities unlike in previous seasons_." veteran Welsh winger Ryan concurred.

"_What's even more of a problem is how Antonio is not using his left foot often and the crosses he attempts with his right foot have a hard time finding the intended targets. Hence, he's already on a handicap against a defender as skilled as Vernardi_." Nana said.

"_That's exactly like how I used to be in middle school: by taking one more step to use his right foot instead of using the left, he gives Vernardi and the other City players the time they need to adjust themselves. I never thought there would be one-footed players at such a high level in professional football_." Kakeru added.

"_Unfortunately, it's a reality that also exists in professional football when you're not trained to use both feet as much as you'd like from a young age_." Ryan replied.

'Good thing I spent all those nights with Seven training my left leg to be as good as my right.' Kakeru thought.

In front of an increasingly worrying situation, Sir Alex decided it was time for a few substitutes to get warmed up just in case. "_Jonny, Kakeru and Nana, go down on the touchline and get ready_." Sir Alex ordered.

Immediately responding to the Boss' order, the 3 substitutes put on their yellow bibs before they began their stretching exercises on the side of the playing field.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Well, I wonder if Sir Alex Ferguson is playing mind games. Still, it could get interesting with Nana Mishima now warming up on the touchline.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Hard to tell what Sir Alex wants, but I'd take this occasion to remind the people watching at home that Nana Mishima would make history if she gets the nod at some point today.**_

* * *

Up until the 42nd minute, the confrontation between the 2 teams was a stalemate where no clear chances were created by either team. However, Wayne lost the ball in an attempt to get past Gareth in the attacking zone. From there, the ball was retrieved by City before they launched their counterattack. After they established themselves in United's territory, City's right winger James controlled the ball from the right wing before he passed it back to Pablo, who then passed towards David Silva on his left. As the last receiver looked around, he spotted his teammate Ricky as he escaped from Rafael's marking for a split second. Without any hesitation, the Spaniard unleashed the long ball right into Ricky's path.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, Vernardi has got a lot of pace. He uses to great effect...**_

Dashing towards the inside of the box, Ricky saw Rio and Nemanja trying to pull back. At the same time, a sky blue shirt appeared in Ricky's field of vision. It was his fellow countryman and City's striker Sergio making a run in the middle; Sergio managed to get away from Rio's marking at the right time as Ricky made the low cross inside the box for him.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Agüero!**_

In a matter of a fraction of a second, the shot from the Argentinian striker's left foot found the back of the net and the last action created the first setback in Manchester United's plans. At that instant, the only noise that was heard came from the 3,000 City supporters in the Southeast corner of the stadium while all the Manchester United supporters were left in shock.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: City are level; it's 1-1.**_

Meanwhile in Yokohama, everyone just saw City's goal. The reaction in the place was filled with several moans of massive disappointment and even despair for some.

"Oh, no!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Damn! C'mon man!" Kouta added as he had his hands on his head in disbelief.

"Those missed opportunities are now haunting them." Ryoma said.

"It's exactly as you said earlier, Iwaki-sensei." Araki said.

"All it took for Vernardi was just one split-second to get out of the right-back's watch and then he took full advantage of it. That's how competitive soccer is in Europe." Coach Iwaki replied.

"The question now is how Manchester United will react with less than 3 minutes before halftime." Araki said.

"They lost their edge since the 30th minute mark and it's taking a toll on them mentally. The best they can do now is to keep the ball with a better control and as far as possible from their territory until the halftime whistle." Ayaka remarked.

"What if they can't, Mine-sensei?" Araki asked.

"Then all we will have to pray against such a dangerous team." Ayaka replied.

Back to Manchester, United tried their best to control the ball before halftime. After City recovered the ball at the 45th minute, Gareth made a pass forward intended for Carlos. However, Rio read the play well and intercepted the ball before passing towards Antonio on the right wing. When Antonio tried to control the last pass, Ricky ran in with a challenge that saw Antonio tripped upon a knee-to-knee impact and the ball bouncing towards City's Ivorian midfielder Yaya. As the challenge happened in front of the home dugout, all of United's players, substitutes and coaches alike shouted at the referee for a foul.

"_Hey! Did you see that, ref?_" Kakeru shouted with his arms raised as the incident happened just a few yards away from the area where he was still warming up.

"_C'mon, referee! Player down!_" Nana added to the protests.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Valencia is down... City playing on...**_

The referee did not blow his whistle and let the game continue instead. On City's counterattack, Sergio quickly dashed forward with the ball before he stopped looking for options. The younger Argentinian striker then passed to Ricky on the left, but United's right-back Rafael was there to prevent any attempt to cut inside the box unlike the previous time. Without an option to make a pass, Ricky kicked the ball off Rafael's leg and out of bounds behind for a corner kick.

With the play stopped, Nemanja, Rio, Wayne and several other United players on the pitch asked the referee for an explanation on the last non-call. Meanwhile, Sir Alex blasted the 4th official, who tried his best to calm things down on the touchline. Antonio then tried to stand again on both legs, but to no avail as he couldn't put any weight on his left leg. As the incident happened very close to the touchline where United's substitutes were warming up, Kakeru and Nana quickly helped a limping Antonio to move out of the playing surface before the injured winger was examined by the team's chief physiotherapist.

"How did the referee miss that hit? That was dangerous! The knee ligaments could be damaged for all we know." Kakeru asked Nana

"He must think the challenge was 50-50. It was very close although I would have given the foul because it's a contact with the knee." Nana replied.

"I hope that's not the case, but things look bad for Antonio's left knee." Kakeru said.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The Manchester United players are absolutely furious. Let's see again what happened, Gary.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: It's not the first time Antonio Valencia and Ricardo Vernardi went against each other today... Vernardi caught Valencia when both left knees collided, but it looks like he got the ball at the very same time before it bounced off Valencia and towards Yaya Touré. Let's see it from another angle... Oh, that was very close. The referee could have gone either way with his decision and he decided to let it play on.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Most important fact is that United are now down to 10 men and it's a corner for Manchester City. It could well be the last kick of the first half as we are now in stoppage time when there was originally none given.**_

Carlos took the ball towards the corner flag under boos from the fans in the nearby West Stand, also known as the Stretford End. Once all players were set, the referee gave the signal for Carlos to take the corner kick. As the ball flew towards the middle of the pack of players, United's tallest players were already marking City's taller players. However, Antonio's loss also meant that one man wasn't covered. In no time, the unmarked Ricky ran and jumped towards the aerial ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: A free header!**_

Time seemed frozen for a split second as Kakeru and Nana, both standing on the touchline, saw the next action unfolding: Ricky deflected the corner kick with a powerful header that sent the ball out of De Gea's reach and straight into the goal in front of the Stretford End. In a matter of just a few minutes before halftime, Manchester City turned things around and took a 2-1 lead. On Manchester United's side of things, it certainly was the worst case scenario for them at that point in the match.


	11. The Will to Win, Halftime Talk

**Chapter 11: The Will to Win, Halftime Talk**

WARNING: There are heavy spoilers from Area No Kishi volumes 31 through 34. I would strongly recommend you to find those volumes, even if they are only raw versions available, before you read through this chapter. Also, beware of coarse language again.

**Sunday May 19, 201X**

When Ricky last left the pitch after the warm-up around an hour ago, he recognized former schoolmate Mai Murasaki sitting alongside Mito, Taeko and the Lewis family, who were all wearing red shirts for the match. Already holding a deep grudge against Kakeru Aizawa, the sight of Mai wearing her Red Devils hoodie and supporting Kakeru got Ricky becoming even angrier. As a result, he swore that he would openly taunt Mai and the Aizawas from up close if he scores.

Around an hour later, Ricky scored the goal that gave Manchester City a 2-1 lead over Manchester United.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Vernardi! Would you believe it? The 19-year-old created Agüero's goal and now gives the lead for City!**_

As he promised to himself, Ricky raised his arms in celebration and made a run before he stopped merely less than 5 yards away from where Kakeru and Nana's friends and respective families were seated.

"Hey, Murasaki! Do you enjoy the show? Do you like it, Aizawas?" Ricky taunted in Japanese.

In a matter of one second, all fans in that area of the South Stand as well as a number of fans in the Stretford End stood up shouting all kinds of insults and making all kinds of gestures towards the Argentinian left-back. Obviously, Noriko and the other guests were among the first to stand up and react in one go.

"_Bugger off_, you money-grabbing whore!" Noriko shouted at Ricky while also showing him the middle finger.

"You're just damaged goods, Ricky! That's all you are since you left Shuukyu!" Mai shouted with an unusually aggressive tone this time.

"_Shove those dreadlocks up your bollocks!_" Robert shouted from his position behind Noriko.

"Lose yourself, scumbag!" M. Aizawa shouted while showing Ricky the clenched fist. It was the first time Kakeru's father was openly angry at someone when attending a match.

Meanwhile, Mito, Taeko, Mrs. Aizawa and Mrs. Mishima all gave Ricky a death glare in return. In the midst of Ricky's goal celebration, The City vice-captain Pablo arrived first and put his body between Ricky and the spectators. Then Pablo started pushing his young teammate away before things would get ugly.

"Bueno, eso es suficiente, Ricky (OK, that's enough, Ricky)." Pablo said to Ricky in Spanish before they were joined by the other City players for the celebration.

On the way back to the Eastern half of the pitch for the restart, Vincent whispered to Ricky with a frown: "You scored that goal, well done. But now, you stop your antics if you want to play the rest of the game."

Meanwhile, Kakeru could feel anger building up from within as he just saw what happened several yards away from his position on the touchline.

"How disgusting! Did you see what he just did?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes. Vernardi has gone too far." Nana replied.

"I cannot accept this kind of behavior from a soccer player nor losing to such character. I have to settle this thing against him once and for all." Kakeru said before he suddenly felt his heart beating stronger. He exactly knew what that stronger heartbeat meant.

'Nii-chan... You felt it too, right? You want to play against this team, isn't it? I really want to fight and win this game as the right way to make this guy pay too.' Kakeru spoke to himself.

Meanwhile, Nana saw the fire in Kakeru's eyes. For a second, Nana thought that Suguru's personality was trying to take over Kakeru's body just as it happened sometimes during matches in the past. "Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"It's all right, Seven. I have control over my body. The game is only just starting because this is a test against our will to win." Kakeru replied.

After Kakeru said that last phrase, Nana then knew that her boyfriend and teammate was OK and truly eager to have a go in the second half. 'The game is just starting indeed, Kakeru.' Nana thought.

Meanwhile in Yokohama, despair reached a new high as the pub went almost silent as most viewers were left speechless after City's second goal while others were moaning or shouting a few words to express their disappointment.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: United conceded 2 goals in quick succession without reply.**_

Among all the reactions, Ayaka was holding her face down in her hands, Kouta was burying his face in his arms on the table, Ryoma could only frown after that second goal, and Koichi was still shaking his head in disbelief. Similar reactions were seen everywhere in the pub.

By the time Wayne and Robin restarted the game with the post-goal kickoff a few seconds later, the referee blew his whistle to signal halftime and then both teams retreated to their respective dressing rooms.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: That's a devastating blow for Manchester United. Now can they come back from it? They now have the daunting task of scoring at least 3 times against the team with the best defensive record in the League if they want to have the slightest hope of success.**_

"They need Kakeru on." Araki said.

"Say again." Coach Iwaki asked.

"If they want to have a chance to win, they need to put Kakeru on the field right at the start of the second half." Araki replied.

"Vernardi stepped up to run the show so far, but Kakeru and Suguru-san always found a way to become Vernardi's Kryptonite as far as I can remember. That's why I also think they should play him early on." Yusuke added.

"You're right, guys. I hope Sir Alex will be thinking the same thing." Coach Iwaki said as he also tried to comfort Ayaka.

"Would that even work against Manchester City? They have to score at least 3 more goals to have a chance." Ayaka asked.

"Even if they don't succeed by the time the final whistle is blown, Kakeru is one who will keep trying until the very end. We all saw miracles from Kakeru-kun before when he put everything on the line so many times in the past. He's a winner and I will never bet against him." Coach Iwaki finished.

* * *

Inside Manchester United's dressing room, Sir Alex quickly went first to the infirmary to get further news about Antonio's left knee injury. The Boss knew that if his last natural winger was out for the second half, he would need to change the approach to get through City's defense.

"_How is Antonio, Rob?_" Sir Alex asked the team's chief physiotherapist.

"_It's not looking good for him. He still can't put any weight on his left leg and the knee is also badly swollen after that collision. He'll need to go to the hospital for further examination to make sure what the exact damage is. Sorry, Boss_." Rob replied.

Sir Alex didn't say a word for a few seconds as he realized how much of a problem that injury created. "(sigh) _Thanks for filling me in, Rob_."

Then Sir Alex went back into the dressing room where the remaining starters were trying to get their breath back, taking sips of sports drinks and eating energy bars to reenergize themselves. However, the dressing room was silent and there was a danger it could mean that some players had doubts about their abilities to come back. In order to spark something, Sir Alex decided to raise the tone of his voice in the upcoming team talk with one of his legendary hairdryer treatment speeches.

"_During the tactical talk on yesterday and before the game started, WERE YOU FUCKING LISTENING AT ALL!? I said that you must always have an eye on that Vernardi guy at all times, ESPECIALLY ON CORNERS, and also keep your feet moving when challenging him. KEEP PUTTING PRESSURE ON HIM. Didn't I say this? WHAT WERE YOU DOING? THIS VERNARDI HAS SCORED 1 GOAL AND AN ASSIST... THAT MAKES 2 GOALS BECAUSE YOU FUCKING LET HIM RUN FREE!_" Sir Alex shouted.

The old manager from Govan, Southwest Glasgow still had that fiery temper and determination despite his old age. However, it's not like the players didn't follow the Boss' directives. It's just that Ricky's level of performance caught the players off guard. Deep inside, the United players thought he would be making rookie mistakes of his own to get those scoring opportunities in City's half of the field. No one ever expected Ricky to play his first Manchester derby with the poise of an experienced veteran after sustaining an injury that kept him out of the game for almost 2 months before his return 11 days earlier.

While Sir Alex was speaking, Kakeru suddenly felt his heart beating strong again. 'What is it, Nii-chan?' Kakeru thought as if he was asking his brother the question.

"_You got the early goal, which was excellent. But then all our chances got wasted, the passing has been fucking slow and poor in the last 15-20 minutes, and they took advantage to score twice._" Sir Alex continued.

'You sure you want me to do this, Nii-chan? You want me to speak up?' Kakeru asked to himself as his heart was beating even stronger as if it was reacting to Sir Alex's speech.

"_It's not that fucking hard to understand: either you react and keep pushing because we can still win the title, or you wait and leave it to chance. Is there no one reacting? That bastard Vernardi was involved on 2 goals and taunted our fans after scoring his goal. Doesn't that make you feel any fucking angry? WHERE IS YOUR DETERMINATION? WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE? WELL, COME ON!_" Sir Alex challenged his players

Suddenly, Kakeru had enough and stood up to speak out what he had on his mind: "_I'm pissed off by Vernardi! I'm pissed off because the ones he taunted personally are my family and friends_."

'What are you doing, Kakeru?' Nana thought as she spotted the last reaction first.

Surprised by the last reply, Sir Alex and all the other players turned their eyes towards Kakeru. Gathering all of his own courage to speak out furthermore at this time despite his lack of seniority, Kakeru continued to say what he had to say.

"_Sorry to interrupt you, Boss. I'm very angry right now and all I want to do now is help us sticking 3, 4 or 5 goals in City's faces. More important to know is that Vernardi is NOT unbeatable!_" Kakeru said.

"_Listen, kid. I know you want to come on and make a difference, but..._" United's vice-captain, Patrice, said before he was interrupted by the captain.

"_Patrice, hold on... Kakeru, please tell all of us quickly that story you told me earlier about your first match against Vernardi_." Nemanja said.

Still a little unsure, Kakeru looked around for approval. One by one, Ryan, Rio, Robin, Wayne, Nana and even Paul gave their nod before Sir Alex gave his own sign of approval to what Nemanja proposed.

"_Alright… In my first year of high school, my team got to the final of the National High School Tournament for the first time ever. We played against a great team from Tokyo with Patrick Jenpa, Leonardo Silva and Ricardo Vernardi on board... all 3 are now top professionals in Europe_." Kakeru began.

"_You played against a team that had Jenpa, Leonardo Silva and Vernardi at the same time?_" Wayne asked. He was surprised.

"_Yes and their other players were very good too. We were losing 0-3 at halftime and 2-4 at some point in the second half, but we came back every time before the end of normal time. In extra time, they took the lead again at 5-4, but came back again to win 6-5_." Kakeru said.

Then Kakeru paused for a few seconds before he continued: "_Winning that match was special because it was the reward after so many efforts to overcome our weaknesses as a team as well as my own personal weaknesses at the time. I went on defeating Vernardi a few more times afterwards. But since that match, I swore to myself that the most recent taste of glory would never be the last one. Right now, the City players disrespect us and our fans in our fight for this title... I'll never accept that in my lifetime! Where is that will to win that inspired you to make all those comebacks so many times and earn that respect before I joined this club? You don't have to take my word since I'm just the new kid to you, but trust me: the will to win is always more powerful than the fear of losing. Do you still have it somewhere in you?_"

The players remained silent for a few seconds before the oldest player in the dressing room, Ryan, broke the silence: "_It doesn't matter if I won just a national school championship medal or 12 Premier League titles... because I never want the previous taste of glory to be my last. I'm still willing to fight for this title with you, Kakeru_."

"_Giggsy..._"

"_He's right! I want to enjoy that taste of glory again as many times as possible and I won't go out without putting up a fight. We came back in the past sometimes with 3, 4 or even 6 goals strong in the second half to win matches. We can do this again!_" Rio, one of the most vocal players in the dressing room, said.

"_I signed to this club hoping to win my first championship, and I might never have a second chance again. As long as the final whistle is not blown yet, I'll fight with you to make us lift that trophy!_" Robin added.

"_I don't know whether I will play or not today. Either way, if by risking everything I can make us win the League on this day, I'm with you in this_." Nana also added.

"_So am I!_" each of the other players responded. Suddenly, all doubts and thoughts of giving up went away from the players' minds.

'_Well done, Kakeru, and good thinking by letting him speak now, Vida._' Paul thought.

"_OK, guys. Kakeru, you come on for Antonio on the right flank to begin with in the second half. Giggsy, Danny, you start preparing yourselves on the touchline at the restart. Guys, this is how things must go: Wayne, Robin, Shinji and Kakeru, I want all 4 of you to keep your feet moving and be ready to interchange positions at all times. Make sure both wings, the hole, and the front man are always open to receive a pass. Get the passing fluid and play it quick. I know you can do this_." Sir Alex said as he moved the pieces on his tactical board to show the players what he wanted to see.

A few minutes later, the clock rang its bell to signal time for the players to get back on the pitch.

"_All right! Get yourselves sorted, OK? C'mon! Don't lay yourselves down here now, don't even fucking attempt it!_" Sir Alex gave his final instructions. Then the players left the dressing room under the encouragements and the taps on the shoulder from Paul, René and other coaches.

"You're always full of surprises, Kakeru. Still, that was great." Nana said.

"Thanks, Seven." Kakeru replied.

Before Kakeru walked out of the dressing room, he was stopped by Sir Alex. "_Kakeru_."

"_I know it was rude from me, Boss, and I'm sorry for that. But I had to say it out loud_." Kakeru bowed in apology to the Boss.

"_I believe you did the right thing. Sometimes, what a team needs can be as simple as to hear the right thing at the right time, even though I never expected it to come from you. Now, show me that you're more than just talk_." Sir Alex said.

"_Yes, Boss!_" Kakeru finished before he got a tap on the shoulder from Sir Alex and walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

Just a little earlier, the Manchester City players came back first on the pitch. The players wearing sky blue shirts looked pumped up and ready to finish the job. Everyone was expecting the home team to come out of the players' tunnel a little flat, but the Manchester United players surprised everyone when they arrived in full stride on the Eastern half of the pitch. In response, the vast majority in the crowd cheered with their voices all out hoping to galvanize the players in red and white: "_UNITED! UNITED! UNITED!_"

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Despite the late go-ahead goal by Manchester City, the Manchester United fans inside the stadium are going in full voice here. They still hope for a miracle, and we know that United are capable of coming back from behind as they did it so many times in the past.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: The next goal will be crucial for either team. Still, lot of things can happen in 45 minutes.**_

As Noriko and the others watched the players in red coming onto the pitch, they noticed one of them wearing the number 9 and running on the touchline from the tunnel towards the home dugout. That player was quickly recognized by Noriko, the Aizawas and Mai.

"Kake-nii has already taken off his track jacket and track pants. He's going to play!" Mito said.

"You're right, Mito-chan! He'll replace Antonio from the looks of it, but Fergie probably asked everyone to play 4-2-3-1 with the front 4 interchanging positions with increased movement." Noriko said.

"How can you be so sure?" Taeko asked.

"That's what I would do." Noriko replied.

"C'mon, Kakerucchi! You can do it!" Mai shouted.

"Do you see him, Suguru? Your younger brother will make his professional debut right now." Mrs. Aizawa said as she shed tears of joy. At the same time, she was holding Suguru's framed picture just as she always does when she comes to see Kakeru play in a very big match.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: We are told that Kakeru Aizawa will come on for the injured Antonio Valencia at the start of the second half. Let's have a word on the Valencia injury from Geoff Shreeves on the sidelines. Geoff...**_

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Martin, as you already know, Antonio Valencia hurt himself on that knee-to-knee contact with Vernardi just before City scored their second goal. He was unable to put any weight on his left leg when he was carried to the infirmary. I was informed that he will no longer continue today and that he will need further examination to assess the injury before we would know if the ligaments have been damaged.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Thank you, Geoff. Well, Sir Alex Ferguson is currently left with very little choice because that injury. But nonetheless, it is now quite a day for this young man.**_

As one of the TV cameras pointed towards Kakeru and showed him running towards the technical area in front of the home dugout, a vast of majority of Manchester United fans from all over the World were buzzing when they saw him for the first time on TV. In Yokohama as well as in the rest of Japan, all the Japanese United fans in the sports pubs stood up to applaud Kakeru.

"C'mon, Kakeru!" Yusuke shouted.

"It looks like Sir Alex thought the same way you did, boys." Coach Iwaki said.

"I'm really glad Kakeru's on. He has that fire in his eyes and it only means that the game is just beginning." Araki said.

"However, City still have the edge in athleticism over the United players and are excellent in man-marking. I wonder how United can beat them." Koichi asked.

"By using quick passes and one-touch passing play unlike in the first half, United would have a chance to wear City down." Araki replied.

"Indeed. The best way to regain the upper hand over City is to play one-touch soccer, which would dissolve their markings and create open spaces for the forwards with superior instincts. United have 3 forwards on the field with superior instincts to take advantage from one-touch passing: Robin van Persie, Wayne Rooney and Kakeru-kun. Also, we must not forget Kagawa-san as the mobile playmaker and the key man in the one-touch system." Coach Iwaki said.

"Just like when Enoshima used that system to open up Shonan High's Four Arrows, isn't it?" Koichi replied while he remembered what happened around 3 years ago.

"Exactly, Hibino-kun. This is where this game will be played if such plan is in place." Coach Iwaki finished as he watched the broadcast and saw Kakeru ready to come on.

Standing in front of the home dugout, Kakeru took a deep breath as he waited for the signal from the 4th official, who was putting up the numbers on his board. When number 7 in red and number 9 in green appeared on the 4th official's electronic board, Kakeru ran across the field towards his assigned starting position on the right wing. At the same time, Old Trafford's public announcer (PA) Alan Keegan made the official announcement of the substitution.

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: Substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 7, Antonio Valencia, is number 9, Kakeru Aizawa.**_

Finally, the moment Kakeru waited for so long in his lifetime had arrived and he was ready to take on the vital mission of infusing a dose of new energy to Manchester United's attacking force. As Kakeru arrived to his position on the right wing, he looked further ahead of him and his gaze met Ricky's at the same time.

'So you want a battle to see who's got the strongest will to win? Bring it on, Aizawa!' Ricky thought.

'By the time the final whistle is blown, I will make you regret everything you did today in the best way I know how to.' Kakeru thought.


	12. Professional Debut

**Chapter 12: Professional Debut**

**Sunday May 19, 201X**

For the second half, Manchester United players took positions in the Eastern half of the pitch and were set to attack towards the Stretford End as they do so often in those circumstances. Meanwhile, Manchester City's strikers Carlos and Sergio were standing at the center, waiting for the referee to blow his whistle starting the final half of football of the English season. When that signal came, Sergio passed the ball back to Yaya, then to Ricky and to Matija. Quickly, City's Serbian centre-back spotted David Silva forward on the left flank and launched the long ball ahead. With just a flick, the Spanish winger made an aerial pass for Carlos, who then spotted James on City's right wing. However, United's veteran French left-back Patrice deflected the pass out for a throw.

Based on City's approach early in the second half, it was clear that they were trying to build up on the momentum from the end of the first half and score their 3rd goal in order to kill any hope left.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Well, Manchester City are looking for a third goal early in the second half.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: They know what how massive that goal would be, hence the speed of the attack.**_

On the Manchester City throw, Pablo threw the ball towards Yaya, who then passed the ball to James. Playing the give-and-go with Carlos, James found himself alone facing Manchester United's goalkeeper after Patrice lost him for a second and played him onside.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Through for Milner, he's onside...**_

James took the shot with his right foot, but the ball hit De Gea's shoulder and then the outside of the post for a corner. When the play unfolded, all Manchester United fans watching from all over the World sighed in relief. Luckily for Manchester United, the score remained unchanged.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, so close! If that had gone in but for De Gea, it would have been Goodnight Manchester United.**_

Meanwhile on the pitch, Nemanja and Rio were mostly angry about that lapse of concentration by the French left-back. "_Wake up and eyes peeled, fucking hell, Patrice!_" Rio shouted.

With no further due, Patrice held his right hand up to acknowledge that it was his fault indeed. Fortunately for him, the following corner had no consequence either as United cleared the ball away effectively.

In the following 5 minutes, Manchester United worked on controlling the ball a little better and pushing forward looking desperately to score the next goal. On the attack, Michael unleashed the long ball towards Wayne on the left wing, who then headed it back one-touch towards Patrice. As the French left-back spotted a few red shirts into the box, he tried his luck with a cross into the box. Challenging for the aerial ball, Robin and Matija both went for it. By a strange twist of fate, the ball missed both players and then bounced off Ricky's feet.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It bounces off Vernardi, but here's Aizawa!**_

Jumping out of nowhere and surprising Ricky completely, Kakeru moved ahead of him and struck the ball with his left foot. The ball seemed to be driving at full speed towards the bottom corner of the goal before Joe deflected the shot away and behind for a corner.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Ohh! Great save by Joe Hart on Aizawa! It's a corner for Manchester United.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: That was a fantastic save, but what about Aizawa's instinctive display there? He just came out of nowhere between Vernardi and the ball, and then came blasting it with his left foot. It was a save of the highest quality there.**_

At the same time the players were preparing themselves for the following corner, the crowd was roaring for the first time as they saw the local team so close of scoring a much needed goal. They knew that momentum could swing back in United's favor. On the following corner, Wayne lobbed the ball into the box, but it was deflected off Vincent's head and out towards the Spanish winger David Silva. Then City's Spanish winger dashed towards the three-quarters of the field's length before he stopped in his tracks waiting for support to come. When Sergio arrived in support, the give-and-go was played and the Spanish winger suddenly got through United's defensive line.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Silva with the give-and-go, Silva is in...**_

With a desperate attempt, Rafael dashed quickly to try cutting Silva's shooting angle while Rio was looking to block the middle in case of a rebound. Silva took a shot, but it was stopped by United's goalkeeper De Gea. However, the ball bounced in the air and back towards the edge of the box for Sergio.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, De Gea is there again... Sergio Agüero...**_

On the rebound, Sergio tried to take control of the ball, but the ball bounced off the ground after a bad first touch. With that split second given by the bad first touch, Nemanja managed to get back in front of Sergio and hit the ball with the chest back into the hands of the Manchester United goalkeeper. Without a moment of hesitation, United's Spanish goalkeeper made a long throw towards a teammate who called for a pass on the left flank and near the center line; it was Kakeru dashing along the left side this time. Under the cheers and roars of all Manchester United fans in the stadium, Kakeru was pushing deep into City's territory.

Now facing Pablo, the Japanese rookie stopped the run and pulled back a little before he was forced to resist James' physical challenge with the shoulder. Quickly as reinforcements arrived, Kakeru passed towards Shinji and back to Kakeru in a 1-2 play.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa... Looking for options... Now, a give-and-go...**_

With now James eliminated from the equation, only Pablo was left standing before Kakeru would be able to create a serious attack with numbers against City's net. While showing his back to Pablo from close range, Kakeru stopped the ball with the inside of his right foot, and then he turned his body around and moved the ball away with the outside of his left foot.

"A McGeady spin!" Nana and Noriko exclaimed as they watched the play from their respective positions and identified the last move. As a result of it, Pablo was caught off guard and Kakeru got through. In a reflex movement, Pablo tried to grab Kakeru's shirt before the latter would make it inside of the box. However, Kakeru quickly swapped away any grabbing attempt as he ran into the box facing goalkeeper Joe from an acute angle and Vincent trying to cut Kakeru's passing options.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Brilliant turn by Aizawa to get past Zabaleta...**_

With no option to shoot, Kakeru surprised everyone by passing the ball quickly through Vincent's legs and towards his fellow countryman Shinji. As Matija and Gareth both rushed quickly to stop Shinji's rush, the Japanese midfielder quickly shot the ball from 14 yards towards the top left corner of the goal. However, the shot was parried away again by City's goalkeeper and behind for another corner.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Getting it across to Kagawa! Another great reflex save by Joe Hart! Fantastic end-to-end football!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Have a guess on who made that last play: none other than Kakeru Aizawa. He fooled Zabaleta completely with that turn and cut inside the box to find Kagawa. Once again, Joe Hart finds a way to follow the ball, and be at the right place at the right time.**_

Meanwhile, none of the United supporters could believe that Joe stopped both of their team's most recent attempts on goal within a couple of minutes. Both chances were solid attempts that would have translated themselves into goals most of the time but for one of the best goalkeepers in the Premier League.

"Oh, man! Tell me this isn't possible!" Mai exclaimed in despair.

"Kake-nii made 2 great plays in such a short time. We should have had at least a goal by now." Mito added.

"Kakeru won't give up now, you can bet on that. He's asking for more every time." M. Aizawa said.

"_C'mon, United! Keep it going!_" Noriko shouted on the edge of her seat.

"_Keep pushing, boys! C'mon, Wazza!_" Robert added to the words of encouragement from the crowd.

Wayne rolled the ball towards the Southwest corner of the field, not far from Kakeru's family and friends were sitting. As expected, Nemanja, Rio, Michael, Robin and Kakeru moved altogether into the box as part of the setup on the corner kick against City's defensive setup. Meanwhile, Shinji was also standing by the corner flag and that meant that the upcoming corner kick would possibly be taken short. As the referee blew his whistle to allow the corner kick, Wayne played short by passing it to Shinji, who then passed the ball back to Wayne after the latter moved backwards a little. When the English striker spotted the opportunity, he played the long ball towards the middle of the pack.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Rooney...**_

The cross went off Gareth's head before it could reach Nemanja, but the ball flew towards just outside the edge of the 6-yard box that's closer to the far post, where other players were lurking. From there, Ricky jumped up to try getting ahead of Robin, but United's Dutch striker got to the ball first.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Barry got to it... Vernardi's trying to be strong, so is Van Persie...**_

For less than a second, the ball was loose after Robin headed it back towards Kakeru, who just lost the City player marking him. Immediately, Kakeru turned his body and unleashed a volley from his deadly right foot. Having seen the danger, Vincent tried to block the shot, but it was too late as the shot flew past City's captain, past a surprised City goalkeeper and into the back of the net. In less than a second, Kakeru sent Old Trafford into frenzy with a spectacular goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: 2-2! Kakeru Aizawa! City couldn't clear and Aizawa has struck his debut goal in the 54th minute!**_

Aware that there was no time to waste, Kakeru picked up the ball in the back of the net and carried it quickly back to the center of the field for a quick restart. Meanwhile, the Manchester United fans let out a roar begging their team to go for more ASAP.

"That's my boy!" Mrs. Aizawa shouted.

"Way to go, son! Keep going!" M. Aizawa added.

"You can do it, Kake-nii!" Mito said as well.

'He's leading the charge now. Anything is possible with him.' Noriko thought.

'You made the first big step as a professional striker, Kakeru. Now, take the next one.' Nana thought as she was still applauding the last goal from the bench.

_**Gary Neville**__**: City didn't deal with that cross well, I'm surprised. Van Persie keeps this ball alive and the hottest of United's strikers since the beginning of the second half unleashes the volley. It's a magnificent goal. You never know what might happen next.**_

Back in Yokohama, everyone saw Kakeru's first professional goal and suddenly hope came back among the United supporters at _The Tavern_. All of the Enoshima alumni celebrated the goal loudly not only because it was Kakeru's special moment, but they also felt that there would be more to come in the game for some reason.

"That's typical of Kakeru; great goal!" Yusuke said.

"Indeed, but this is just the beginning." Makoto replied.

"This is just a taste, guys. Knowing him, he'll keep leading the charge and create something more soon." Araki added.

That "something more" mentioned by Araki came a little less than 6 minutes later when Manchester City first got themselves on the attack. Yaya passed the ball forward to David Silva, who then passed to Sergio. Facing United defenders Rio and Nemanja while being pressured behind by Michael, Sergio tried a through pass towards deep at the right of United's box for Carlos. The pass went a little far ahead of Carlos, but he made the low pass back towards the center of the box. However, Rafael anticipated the danger and cut the pass.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Tévez intercepted by Rafael. Passing back to Ferdinand, forward to Kagawa...**_

In a series of one-touch passes, Rafael passed backwards to Rio, who then passed it forward towards Shinji to start the counterattack. While trying to contain Yaya's applied pressure, Shinji passed the ball to Wayne on the left. Having spotted Kakeru on the opposite flank, Wayne sent the long ball to him. Leading now the counterattack, Kakeru got past Gareth while dashing forward. However, Ricky stood on the edge of the box in front of Kakeru. A direct approach seemed difficult as Ricky didn't seem to bite at Kakeru's dribbles on the spot.

"Bring it and try me, Aizawa!" Ricky said.

Meanwhile, Robin moved into position in front of the City defenders and Kakeru took the opportunity to pass the ball to him. However, there was no possibility to run forward yet as Matija and Gareth, who made the run back to help his defenders, were both standing in front of Robin. Meanwhile, Shinji moved ahead towards the right flank and by the City defenders.

"_Stay with him, Ricky!_" Gareth ordered Ricky to keep watch on Shinji, which he did. At the same time, Kakeru drifted a little towards the middle.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa to Van Persie... City are putting up the barricade... Back to Aizawa...**_

With no alternative, Robin passed the ball back to Kakeru slightly on the right before the former started dashing towards the inside of the box. Without any hesitation, Kakeru passed the ball just past Gareth and straight in line forward towards Shinji.

"Don't even think about it." Ricky said to Shinji.

'Who said I would?' Shinji thought for a split second.

Despite Ricky's marking, the Japanese midfielder managed to instantly deflect Kakeru's pass right into Robin's path. The Dutch striker managed to get through City's defense and face City's goalkeeper Joe one-on-one.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kagawa to Van Persie. Can he score here?**_

Robin unleashed a very accurate shot with the left foot past Joe and into the top corner of the goal. Suddenly, Manchester United found themselves back in the lead at 3-2 and the 73,000 United supporters inside the stadium screamed their joy even louder as their team were then only one goal short of making a miracle become reality with 30 minutes left.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: IT'S IN! Robin van Persie in the 60th minute! United score 2 goals in 6 minutes and are now just one goal away of making the impossible happen!**_

On the Manchester United bench, Nana jubilated with the rest of her teammates. On the field, just like Kakeru did after scoring his goal, Robin picked up the ball and immediately ran towards the center of the field for a quick restart.

"_Great goal, Robin!_" Kakeru congratulated while ruffing Robin's hair.

"_Thanks, but we need to keep going_." Robin replied as he ran with the ball.

"Nice pass, Kagawa-senpai!" Kakeru congratulated before Shinji gave the thumbs-up with a smile in reply.

_**Gary Neville**__**: The passing-and-move by Aizawa, Kagawa and Van Persie was just superb. So few touches... City allowed them to play it around and move up the ball, and what a finish by Van Persie. The goalkeeper had no chance. Manchester United now believe they can make it.**_

Kakeru took a quick glance at his family and friends celebrating the goal in the middle of fellow supporters in the stands. Spotting Noriko, Mito and his parents looking at him and giving signs of encouragement, Kakeru responded with a smile.

"That was awesome by the 3 players!" Mito said.

"Kakerucchi became more than just a shooter; he has also grown into an excellent passer when needed. He and Kagawa-san both knew what they were doing." Mai replied.

"I saw him play with the Reserves. He's an excellent passer when he can create a chance for a partner although his style of play is still mostly similar to Michael Owen's or Ole Gunnar Solskjaer's. Those night training sessions with Nana-chan surely allowed him to develop great passing skills." Noriko said.

"Yep! He's a lot more versatile than the boy I met almost 3 years ago." Mai replied.

"He's exactly the knight that Japan needs, but he has also shown that he can be more than that if needed to. I can't wait to see him perform at senior level for the Samurai Blue with such poise and skills. Great days are still to come." Noriko finished.

Meanwhile, most of the Manchester City players were asking questions among themselves. They were still in shock at what just happened.

"_What the hell are you doing, Ricky!?_" Gareth shouted at his young teammate.

"_They keep finding ways to escape my man-marking with one-touch passes. Things always go wrong for me when Aizawa.._." Ricky replied.

"_I don't give a damn about Aizawa, Ricky! Everyone, we need to tighten things up in our end. If they want to play one-touch football, we have to give them no space, fall back in numbers, wear them down, force mistakes, slow the tempo and hit on the counter every time. They still need to score one goal, but that's not a given. Is that clear?_" Vincent gave the order.

"_Yes, Captain!_" the City players responded.

At the same time, it started raining over Old Trafford. When the game began, it was still sunny before the sky became overcast with clouds just before the end of the first half. This new element was characteristic of the unpredictable weather in Manchester and would soon test both teams' resolve.

* * *

Until the 67th minute, there were no clear goal scoring opportunities from either team as both teams tried adapting their play with the rain. As a consequence of the new weather, players had to be more careful as the pitch was getting slippery and slick. That also meant the ball rolled faster, thus playing one-touch football with ground balls was a little touchy. At the time, Manchester United regained the ball deep in their territory with Patrice unleashing the long ball forward.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Evra's looking to pick up Kagawa...**_

With Ricky closing down, Kakeru stopped the ball down with his chest and quickly passed it to Tom, who then made a pass sideways for Wayne on the left. Spotting Robin on a sprint forward, Wayne played the long ball for his Dutch teammate. As Robin jumped up to get to the ball, he made contact with Vincent in mid-air ahead of him at the same time City's captain intercepted the ball with a header. As a result, Vincent landed on his backside and his uncontrolled clearing header landed in a dangerous zone.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kompany trying to win the header, not convincingly.**_

Spotting the loose ball, Kakeru immediately leaned his body to his left in the middle of his run and smashed the ball with all of his strength in his right foot. Despite Ricky's attempt to block the shot, the ball flew the 23-yard distance straight like an arrow towards the top corner of the goal and City's goalkeeper had no chance of stopping it. Suddenly, the crowd raised the roof of the stadium with cheers in reaction to the goal and all Manchester United players started celebrating.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: AIZAWA... WHAT A GOOOOAAAL! IT'S 4-2!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Goal not given! Flag's up!**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Hold on, flag up! No goal!**_

Indeed, the linesman watching the play raised his flag up to signal a foul on Robin when he made contact with Vincent. After the goal was scored, the referee spotted his assistant's flag up and blew his whistle several times through the cheers from the crowd to give a free kick for City. Suddenly, Kakeru and his teammates realized what just happened before a few of them went to the referee. Everyone wanted an explanation from the referee.

"_Disallowing the goal? For what? There was nothing wrong._" Kakeru said in disbelief.

"_What the bloody hell was that? How is that not a goal?_" Wayne asked with his usual fiery temper.

"_Robin made the foul while Vincent was going for the ball. It's a free kick for City_." the referee replied.

"_Oh, come on! I don't believe it!_" Kakeru exclaimed in despair.

"_What foul? That was nothing_." Nemanja protested as required by his position as team captain.

"_We both went for the ball, ref. That's not a foul!_" Robin replied to the ref before he turned towards Vincent to express his discontent: "_Try to man up instead, you wuss!_"

_**Gary Neville**__**: Here's what just happened: both Van Persie and Kompany went for the ball on the edge of the box. Kompany got there first. There was contact, but it looked more of a coming together. There wasn't much, but the referee's assistant deemed it was a foul. Difficult decision by the officials. Nonetheless, it's a break for City and it's still a one-goal game.**_

Meanwhile in the stands, a vast majority of fans were booing at the referee and the linesmen on the pitch. They were obviously disappointed with the decision and also thought that nothing was worth calling a foul about.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? IT'S COMPLETE BOLLOCKS!_" Noriko shouted at the referee as she got off her seat.

"_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_" Mai added to the protests.

"_OH, COME ON! You must be kidding all of us!_" M. Aizawa also voiced his discontent.

"_ABSOLUTELY BOLLOCKS!_" Robert shouted.

Despite all the protests, the referee was unmoved. Meanwhile, Manchester City proceeded with the first substitutions of the game. The City manager decided to change 2 players in his lineup in order to solidify his defensive options and replace tired players.

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: Substitution for Manchester City: replacing number 7, James Milner, is number 22, Gaël Clichy. Second substitution for Manchester City: replacing number 16, Sergio Agüero, is number 10, Edin Dzeko.**_

With those changes, Bosnian striker Edin was added for his height on corners on both ends of the field while French left-back Gaël was brought on to create a new defensive line with 5 defenders to counter Manchester United's attacking force. That also meant that Ricky returned to his natural centre-back position. Hence, City's formation was changed into a very defensive 5-3-2.

At the same time, Sir Alex also prepared his second substitution of the game to add more attacking punch.

"_Nana, you warm up. You get on the sidelines alongside Danny and Jonny now_." Sir Alex ordered.

"_Yes, Gaffer!_" Nana replied.

"_Giggsy, you'll replace Tom on the next whistle. You move up to Wayne's position and tell him to cover the middle of the field alongside Michael_." Sir Alex gave his instructions to his veteran player.

"_OK, Boss_." Giggsy assimilated the order.

* * *

Later in the 72th minute and after a few minutes in which Manchester City players did not much except "parking the bus" in front of their own goal and trying to keep passing the ball between themselves whenever they reach United's territory. Still, the players in red and white attempted another attack.

After Michael intercepted a pass in midfield, he quickly passed towards Wayne, who then passed forward to Ryan in support in the middle. From there, Ryan passed to Patrice, who was providing support from the left flank.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Evra's crossing it...**_

Patrice's aerial cross flew towards Matija for the interception, but the cross swirled a little to the right and fooled everyone. As a result, the passed arrived inside the box and on Shinji's right foot. In a quick movement, Shinji moved the ball from right to left before taking the shot.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, here's Kagawa! Kompany got in the way somehow.**_

City's skipper Vincent threw his body in the path to block Shinji's shot and the ball rolled outside the box. However, Wayne got to the loose ball before he passed it back in the box. The ball went between Pablo and Matija, and straight towards Shinji going forward again. As Vincent committed himself by going to ground in front of Shinji first, the Japanese midfielder made a cutback pass.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kagawa... Brilliant cutback for Ryan Giggs!**_

Seeing the opportunity as Yaya also slipped on the slick pitch in front of him, Ryan took the shot. However, Ricky came to the rescue as he blocked the Welshman's shot with his body. The rebound from Ryan's shot also rolled out of the 18-yard box.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: This time, it was Ricardo Vernardi who stood tall for City.**_

The play wasn't whistled dead at the time yet as Wayne intercepted the loose ball once again and passed it back towards Patrice on the left wing. Spotting a red shirt at the far post, United's French left-back sent a long cross towards that position. That lone player was Kakeru, who was almost running free as Ricky was trying to cover the more dangerous Manchester United striker, Robin, with Vincent's help. Kakeru escaped Gaël's marking for one second and ran towards that ball. Without hesitation, Kakeru headed the ball towards the top corner of the goal

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Aizawa! Blocked by Vernardi on the line again!**_

Ricky blocked Kakeru's shot with his head and the ball was cleared out to the side for a throw. Meanwhile, Kakeru was standing still with his hands on his head in disbelief after the 3 glorious scoring chances his team just failed to capitalize. Nonetheless, the 73,000 Manchester United fans in the stadium cheered at the last effort.

"C'mon, Kakeru! Keep pushing!" Noriko shouted.

"I hope you're still watching over your younger brother, Suguru. He's been unlucky twice already in the last few minutes." Mrs. Aizawa whispered while she was holding Suguru's framed picture.

Around 3 minutes later, in the 75th minute, City took possession of the ball and the defenders were passing the ball around between each other. From his own territory, Ricky passed for Gaël, who then ran with the ball and shook off Rafael before passing forward for Gareth.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Barry... passes it to Yaya Touré, he has David Silva on his right.**_

Instead of passing to the Spanish winger, Yaya passed the ball backwards to Ricky, who was playing almost like a midfielder at that point in time. Ricky saw his fellow countryman Carlos and sent the through pass towards him in just one touch of the ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Vernardi... for Tévez! Chance for City!**_

Upon receiving the pass, Carlos pushed the ball a little forward. However, it was all Rio needed to put his body between Carlos and the ball. Meanwhile, the ball rolled to the Manchester United goalkeeper's grateful hands followed by sighs of relief from all United fans.

"_Great defending, Rio!_" some of the players, including Kakeru, congratulated the veteran defender.

Still, the last attack from City was a reminder of how they were still dangerous on the counterattack. In the 78th minute, City won a corner. When everyone moved into position, Kakeru noticed something odd about City's attacking setup in the box.

'Why is Vernardi standing outside the box?' Kakeru asked himself. 'He's usually very involved on all corners, so he shouldn't stand outside of the box unless...'

As the corner was shot by Carlos, Kakeru realized what City's strategy was and warned his teammates of the next move: "_Mark number 15; he's gonna shoot!_"

Watching the action from the sidelines, Nana also anticipated the next course of action the same way Kakeru saw things from his position. 'Vernardi's going to shoot it from outside the box with a one-timer.' Nana thought.

The next course of action could soon affect the story of the game with just over 12 minutes left in normal time.

* * *

Author's comments: Plenty of action and some controversy for the first 33 minutes in the second half, but we aren't done yet. In next chapter: Nana will make an entrance and there's going to be more controversy adding to the drama.


	13. Setback, Keeping Hope Alive

**Chapter 13: Setback, Keeping Hope Alive**

**Sunday May 19, 201X**

**78th minute**

"_Mark number 15; he's gonna shoot!_" Kakeru warned as the ball from the corner was shot towards Ricky at the edge of the box.

"_Got him!_" Shinji replied as he heeded the warning.

As Ricky took a one-timer shot, Shinji blocked the shot and the ball bounced back. Unfortunately, for Shinji, the follow through motion of Ricky's kick scraped his thigh and the play continued.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Vernardi's shot was blocked by Kagawa. The ball's retrieved by Clichy...**_

Gaël quickly kicked the long ball, which missed Edin but bounced towards the far post for Yaya. Despite being in position to shoot, Yaya missed his kick on the bouncing ball and the shot went sideways in mid-air towards the other side of the goal, back for Edin despite the presence of many defending red shirts. In a single movement, Edin struck a volley shot towards the goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Dzeko! Cleared off the line!**_

Having seen the danger, Kakeru went back on his goal line to defend and he apparently stopped Edin's shot on the line in mid-air with his right foot. Then Kakeru fell into the back of the net. However, the ball bounced back to Yaya at the edge of the 6-yard box and City's Ivorian midfielder shot the ball again before it was stopped on the line by Nemanja.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Yaya Touré! Cleared off the line again!**_

Everything seemed to be safe for United before the referee suddenly blew his whistle and pointed towards the center of the field.

_**Gary Neville**__**: It's a goal! It's given, Martin.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Goal given! It's 3-3!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: The linesman's running away. He's given it. The flag went up ages ago. He was off and running. I think it's Dzeko who scored.**_

In the middle of the confusion, everyone involved with Manchester United was still asking each other what just happened. Meanwhile, the Manchester City players ran off celebrating the last goal scored in front of the group of 3,000 City supporters in the Southeast corner of the stadium. As the TV replay was shown in all broadcasts played all around the World, Edin's volley was stopped by Kakeru's intervention... but the ball already crossed the goal line by 3 inches and the linesman immediately gave the goal to City's Bosnian striker. Despite protests and pleas from a few United players, nothing changed the decision.

Suddenly, it was dead silence and absolute consternation among the millions of Manchester United supporters in all 4 corners of the World, from Manchester to Japan. With only 12 minutes of normal time to go, the task of scoring 2 goals to win the title seemed as hard as climbing Mount Everest.

Still shell-shocked from conceding a goal after he thought to have saved it, Kakeru looked around and seemed lost in thoughts for a few seconds. Suddenly, he saw that Shinji was still down on the ground holding his thigh.

"Kagawa-senpai!" Kakeru shouted before he dashed to attend him while his teammates shouted at the bench asking for medical attention.

"_Rob! Steve! Shinji needs help out there. Go!_" Sir Alex ordered both the chief physiotherapist and the club doctor to come onto the field.

Meanwhile, Shinji was obviously in pain as he didn't stop holding his thigh since that contact with Ricky. To make things worse, Shinji was bleeding from that wound on his thigh and that meant he would not be able to carry any longer.

"Let me see it, Kagawa-senpai. What happened?" Kakeru asked.

"Vernardi got me with his studs in the follow through. A freak accident, damn it!" Shinji replied as he showed Kakeru the injury. "How does it look?"

"It looks like a gash to the thigh. The ligaments above the knee don't seem to be hit, but there could be some muscle damage." Kakeru replied while the team doctor came to examine the injured Shinji.

A little further away, Ricky was looking coldly at what was going on and didn't seem to show any concern about the injury. After Kakeru quickly explained the situation for Steve in English, the club doctor made a sign asking for the stretcher to come on.

"_OK, we'll take it from here and make the stitching work at the infirmary_." Dr. Steve said.

"Sorry for letting you down now, Kakeru." Shinji said.

"Don't worry, Kagawa-senpai. This isn't over yet." Kakeru replied.

At the same time, the coaches started discussing among themselves about who to bring on for the injured Shinji. With a squad already depleted by injuries, deciding on who would come on wasn't easy.

"_It would be better to bring Danny on and send him on the left. Giggsy would play deep in midfield while Wazza would go in the hole behind Robin_." Mike, Sir Alex's assistant manager, proposed.

"_If we play Giggsy deep in midfield, City will overrun the midfield. He doesn't have the pace nor stamina to face Touré and Barry_." René replied.

"_Then what do you suggest? Playing Giggsy in the hole is not a safe bet either._" Mike asked, but René couldn't answer.

"_Let's play Nana in Shinji's position. The setup would still remain the same for the front 4 while Wayne continues his good job in central midfield_." Sir Alex said.

"_Are you sure about this, Boss? She won't stand a chance against City's defense._" Mike replied in total confusion. René was also not convinced by the suggestion.

"_The Boss and I saw her progress recently. She plays 90 minutes with the Reserves. I know she can take this for 12, 15 or even 20 minutes. I guarantee you that she can do it. Danny's a good lad, but we need a new playmaker that has quick feet and coolness in shooting positions_." Paul added to Sir Alex's suggestion.

"_I talked about this with Scholesy. I'll live and die by this decision_." Sir Alex finished the discussion before he turned towards the young Japanese woman who was still warming up: "_Nana, get ready. You're going on_."

Suddenly, Nana's mind echoed the words she wanted so much to hear from Sir Alex; everything she worked for finally led to this day. After she took off her track jacket and pants, she walked her way towards United's technical area waiting for the signal. As expected, the crowd was buzzing when they saw Nana coming by the touchline in full kit.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Well, this is rather a very bold move by Sir Alex Ferguson, but I don't think he has much of a choice. Nana Mishima will be United's third and final substitution.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: If you're watching this wherever you are, don't try to adjust your monitor. This is a moment of history happening now, folks: the first woman in history to play in an official match in professional men's football.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a privilege for all of us to witness the unique moment this young woman is about to live.**_

"_This is your chance to prove your worth. Remember your training and then everything will be fine. Now go!_" Paul gave his last words of encouragement before he gave a tap on her shoulder. At the same time, the 4th official put up the numbers on his electronic board after Shinji was stretchered off the field in the 81st minute.

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: Substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 26, Shinji Kagawa, is number 32, Nana Mishima.**_

Meanwhile in Yokohama, the Enoshima alumni and a few Japanese United fans applauded the substitution. However for some locals and for the British expatriates, it was total confusion as they didn't know who just came on for United.

"_Who the hell is this?_" a middle-aged English expatriate asked to his fellow countrymen.

Overwhelmed by the pride of finally seeing his daughter making it to the Premier League, M. Mishima said for himself audibly: "It's my daughter..."

As the Englishman understood what he just heard, he and his British friends turned their heads towards M. Mishima. "_It's my girl, Nana! I'm her father!_" M. Mishima shouted from his seat in English.

"Did someone promise you something if she scores or like?" the Englishman asked M. Mishima as well as the Enoshima alumni in Japanese.

"I promised to buy him a beer if she scores." Coach Iwaki replied.

"Put that on me, son. And if we win, I'll also buy extra pints for all of you." the Englishman said.

"Thanks, _Mister_." Coach Iwaki finished as he watched the screen.

Back on the pitch at Old Trafford, Nana joined the other players for a quick chat on tactics. "Glad you made it on for today." Kakeru said.

"Thanks, but keep that for later_. We have instructions from the Boss_." Nana replied.

"_What's the plan from the Gaffer, Nana?_" Robin asked.

"_He basically wants us to play the same way we did just before they scored. Wayne stays in midfield and the front 4, including myself, keep feet moving with one-touch passes if possible_." Nana replied.

"_OK, everyone. We all make sure there's always ball support for Nana. Keep providing passing options for her. Is that clear?_" Ryan said.

"_Let's do this!_" Kakeru finished before everyone went to their positions for the restart.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here we go with 9 minutes of normal time left. You must feel that City's 3rd goal has knocked the stuffing out of the fans.**_

As the play restarted, the ball went from Kakeru to Nana. Meanwhile, Gareth looked at the newcomer and knew what he wanted to do next. '_She doesn't look too tough. I'll greet her with my shoulder_.' Gareth thought.

When Nana faced City's English midfielder, she didn't waste any time making a nifty move and pushed the ball forward in an attempt to get past him. However, Gareth used his full strength in a shoulder-to-shoulder contact and Nana was thrown off balance before she would get past him. The referee blew the whistle to give the foul on Gareth for obstruction on Nana. Furthermore, some pushing and shoving ensued between rivals after the incident.

"_Away you go fellas! Away you go! Yes, please!_" the referee ordered as he tried to stop the pushing. Then the referee turned to Gareth and showed him a yellow card. "_Gareth! I already warned you a few times, but that's it. You're in the book this time. No more of that_."

Gareth didn't reply to the referee, but turned towards Nana with a smirk instead: "_How about that? Welcome to the big league_."

As Nana was getting back on her feet, anyone nearby could hear the young Japanese woman chuckling and it surprised everyone.

"_What's so funny?_" Gareth asked.

"_Is that the best you can do, Gareth? I'm disappointed_." Nana asked in reply with a smile.

Gareth then left the area frowning at Nana's surprising remark. Meanwhile, Kakeru went asking for her situation: "Are you OK, Seven? What makes you laugh about that challenge?"

"I was just gauging his strength. I tested him, Kakeru. He's not as strong as I expected him to be for a so-called bully." Nana replied, but Kakeru was left dumbfounded by her answer.

On the following free kick, the usual players moved forward attempting to deflect the ball for goal. On the signal, Wayne shot a long ball forward towards the pack of players inside City's box. On the descending trajectory, Kakeru managed to get to the ball first and deflected the ball ahead towards Nemanja.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: In by Rooney... off Aizawa. It's Vidic!**_

Unfortunately for United's captain, Kakeru header of a pass bounced just in front of Nemanja, who couldn't get the right touch to have a good shot on goal. As a result, the shot just missed the goal by the post and it added more to the United supporters' despair at the time.

* * *

In the 84th minute, Michael intercepted a clearing attempt by City in the middle of the field and then passed the ball to Wayne, who then passed it to Nana working a little on the right side of the field at the time. At the time, Gareth came to challenge Nana physically again.

"_Just give me the ball, you!_" Gareth said.

Gareth pushed Nana's left shoulder with his stronger right shoulder. However, Nana stood her ground this time and then made a sudden turn to leave the English midfielder completely flatfooted.

'_How did she do that? I sent her to the ground a few minutes ago_.' Gareth asked to himself as he was still baffled by Nana's stronger resistance to the challenge.

'_She's taking that hit well and then loses him without losing her balance. That lower center of gravity helps too. In fact, she's much stronger than what she wanted to make City believe at first when she came on_.' Ryan thought as he saw Nana's move in distance.

After Nana got free from Gareth's marking, she also surprised Ricky an elastico feint with the inside of her left foot to move past the Argentinian central defender. Then she made a low pass across to her left towards Kakeru, who was running towards the left post. However, Matija cleared the ball at the very same time he used his left arm on Kakeru's head and pushed him to the ground, much to the crowd's displeasure as several shouts for a penalty were heard.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The roar was for Aizawa ending up on the deck. The referee says play on.**_

However, the ball was still in play as it rolled towards Ryan on the left flank. With a quick give-and-go with Patrice, Ryan moved the ball back towards the edge of the box. As the veteran Welshman spotted Nana drifting back in the middle and Kakeru standing a little ahead of her, the following play came quickly: a string of quick one-touch passes from Ryan to Nana and then forward to Kakeru. Suddenly, Kakeru escaped Matija's marking and faced City's goalkeeper.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima picks the pass to Aizawa! He's in...**_

As Kakeru fired towards the net, Vincent came in and stuck his left foot into the ball's trajectory. As a result, the shot was deflected behind for a corner and it was another scoring chance gone for begging.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And it's a very important block!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, it was a great pass by Mishima there and a great run by Aizawa. Watch this: Aizawa runs across Kompany, but the City skipper blocks the shot and the ball goes behind. Great defensive play there.**_

Despite the last opportunity that was missed, Wayne and Robin pumped up the crowd and asked them to make some noise as the team still needed that support. The crowd responded with a massive roar that went on for a moment.

Just over 3 minutes later, Manchester City were on the attack with good passing play. When Edin took the low shot despite the presence of both Rio and Nemanja, the ball rolled slowly towards United goalkeeper De Gea, who caught the ball with his hands. With time running down, De Gea kicked the ball down the field. Under Kakeru's pressure, Ricky headed the ball in the opposite direction towards Gareth. However, the pass was intercepted by Nana before it could reach City's English defensive midfielder.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, Vernardi's pass was sloppy. Mishima, Rooney...**_

Nana's pass went to Wayne, who pushed forward to support the attack. Then Wayne ran a part of the wide line of City's 18-yard box towards the right wing. There was no opportunity for him to take a shot or make a through pass, so he passed the ball to Kakeru. The young Japanese forward tried to move towards the inside of the box. However, Kakeru was marked by Gaël and David Silva at the same time to deny any entry.

"_Kakeru!_" a voice shouted behind him.

In a flash, Kakeru recognized the voice and made a pass going by David Silva. The player who made the call was United's Brazilian right-back Rafael; he snuck behind City's Spanish winger for a fraction of a second. Realizing the danger of Rafael going for a solid shot from just outside the box, City's Silva turned his body and stuck his leg out to clip the Brazilian within a fraction of a second.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Rafael is clipped by David Silva. It's a free kick in a dangerous position here.**_

With no hesitation, the referee signaled the free kick from a dangerous position just 5 yards from the edge of City's box and with a good diagonal view of the right corner of the goal (on Joe's left). As expected, the referee gave David Silva a yellow card for the foul.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Silva gets booked. He sticks his leg out to stop Rafael from going into a shooting position. He won't argue too much about it.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a very good chance for Manchester United to keep their hopes alive, but who is going to take it? Will it be Wayne Rooney? Or will it be Robin van Persie, who scored a free kick from a similar position to win it at the Etihad Stadium in December?**_

Meanwhile, Robin, Wayne, Kakeru and Nana gathered together to discuss about the free kick strategy. The discussion took a few seconds, but the chosen strategy came from one of the patterns they practiced in the previous day on the training ground.

"_You're sure about this?_" Wayne asked.

"_Yes. We must hit them from where they expect the least_." Kakeru replied.

"_I don't think they will see that coming, Kakeru. But the timing has to be perfect_." Robin said.

"_I know. Wazza, send your best pass. I'll take care of the next part_." Kakeru instructed Wayne.

"_OK, lad. It's all yours on my pass_." Wayne replied in agreement.

As the players moved to their positions, the setup went as followed: Nemanja, Rio, Patrice, Michael and Ryan were part of the group attacking through middle of the box. Meanwhile, Nana moved at some distance behind the pack; Kakeru stood around 10 yards to the left from the ball's position; Wayne moved around 7 yards diagonally behind the ball with the goal in his line of sight; and Robin moved himself 5 yards on the right of the ball. Meanwhile, City had Ricky, Edin and Gareth from left to right in the 3-man wall.

Finally, the referee blew his whistle for the free kick to be taken and the 5 United players in the pack started moving forward.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Van Persie... with the dummy.**_

As Robin made his run, he went over the ball and made a quick right 90-degree turn towards the inside of the box. At the same time, Wayne seemingly went to shoot it, but he made a layoff pass towards Kakeru on the left.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Rooney for Aizawa...**_

Realizing that it was a trick, Ricky left the wall and joined Carlos in an attempt to stop Kakeru from shooting. Kakeru still looked dangerous because he displayed his long range shooting ability on the previously disallowed goal.

'Now!' Kakeru thought.

As Kakeru seemed to be about to shoot, he let the ball it slide between his legs and further to the left. Kakeru's dummy surprised both Carlos and Ricky. At the same time, the receiver of Wayne's ground pass was revealed to be none other than the unmarked Nana.

The young Japanese woman started her run far behind the group of attacking players a little earlier and then cut her run at 45 degrees to the right to give herself some momentum. When Nana arrived into position for a one-timer, she saw the gap between a few City players, leaned her body to her left and finally struck the ball in full strength with her right foot. As everyone at United already saw it in training, Nana's shot was flying fast.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's MISHIMAAAAAA!**_

The original shot seemed to fly towards the middle of the goal, but the ball then took a strong curl towards the right. Surprised by the shot bending across the face of goal, Joe made a desperate attempt to extend his left arm towards the ball, but the shot flew out of his reach and hit inside the top corner of the goal.

Jumping out of their seats altogether, an explosion of cheers came from the 73,000 United supporters at Old Trafford as hope was kept alive, thanks to Nana's scorcher of a senior debut goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT? Nana Mishima's screamer keeps the hope alive! The red side of Manchester is now leading 4-3 with 2 minutes plus stoppages to go!**_

Again, time was paramount for Manchester United and a quick restart was needed. Hence, Nana ran immediately to pick the ball in the back of the net. However, Ricky got there first and held the ball in his arms.

"Give away the ball, Vernardi." Kakeru said.

"Stop fooling around and give us the ball!" Nana added to the previous request as she plunged her hands in to grab the ball away from Ricky. However, the Argentinian defender still held on to the ball. In front of Nana's persistence, Ricky freed his right hand and used it to shove Nana in the face. When Nana fell to the ground, the response was immediate.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!_" the Manchester United supporters in the stadium shouted in unison.

"Son of a bitch!" Kakeru immediately pushed Ricky away with a hard two-handed shove high on the Argentinian's chest.

Out of balance for a split second, Ricky got back up and tried to take Kakeru into a fight. However, Ricky never expected someone much bigger and scarier than Kakeru to arrive within the next second; it was United's skipper Nemanja who immediately came grabbing Ricky by the collar.

"_Pick on someone of your size, _говнар (govnar/shithead)!" Nemanja shouted at Ricky.

_**Gary Neville**__**: If the referee saw that, Vernardi's off.**_

Quickly scared by the Serbian captain in red, Ricky dropped the ball. Within a couple of seconds, rivals from both teams gathered around, pushing and shoving each other. From the original tussling, Carlos also went in there to push Nemanja away from Ricky, but Wayne and Rafael also went in try to get a piece of Ricky before Rio pulled his angry teammates away from the scrimmage in order to avoid wasting precious time.

"You OK, Seven?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah, but he's gonna answer for that." Nana replied as Kakeru pulled her back up on her feet before they went ahead to exchange harsh words in Japanese with Ricky although Ryan stood in to hold both Japanese youngsters.

"Piss off, Doll! You have no business on a football pitch with men!" Ricky shouted while Vincent was pulling him away.

"Football would be better off without you, cabrón sexista (sexist bastard)!" Nana replied angrily.

"I'll make sure you leave the pitch crying by the end of the game, meathead!" Kakeru also replied at Ricky's comments.

Then the referee came to dish disciplinary measures for the pushing and shoving. At the same time, the crowd was shouting for a red card to be shown at Ricky. When the referee pulled the card out of his pocket, boos and groans of disappointment were heard as the punishment against Ricky was only a yellow card.

Meanwhile on the touchline, the 4th official remained calm and said nothing despite Sir Alex lashing out his anger on him after the controversial decision. "_What the bloody hell was that? How did the ref miss the shove and not give him a red card? Are you all blind or what? This is bollocks!_"

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Goodness me! The referee only gives a yellow to Vernardi.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: I just can't believe it, Martin. There was clearly a hand in the face and a shove by Vernardi. Refusing to give the ball back was worth a yellow, but that push in the face was worth a straight red in itself. That's really poor by the referee.**_

In the stands:

"_HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT, YOU BLIND WANKER!?_" Noriko shouted in full anger.

"_YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! THE WHOLE WORLD SAW IT! DO YOU HAVE EYES CONNECTED TO YOUR HEAD? USE THEM, FOR GOD'S SAKE!_" Robert yelled at the referee.

"How can that caveman shove my girl down and get away with it?" Mrs. Mishima asked in disbelief.

"This referee is either a corrupt idiot or a coward." Sayuri replied.

Taeko, Mai and the Aizawas joined the boo-birds who aimed their anger towards the referee. At the very same time in Yokohama, the same shouts of anger and disbelief were also heard from the supporters in the pub.

"What the hell was that? Get that clown off the pitch, ref!" M. Mishima shouted as he was obviously the angriest man around in the pub after what he saw on the big screen.

"This referee is gutless! He should be fired for that." Ayaka said.

"How Shuukyu managed to tolerate Vernardi, that is beyond me. He has always been a crazy and dirty player despite all of his talent." Coach Iwaki remarked.

"_Aye_. This Muppet should be nowhere near a football pitch if he keeps such a behavior." the middle-aged English expatriate added.

Regarding other disciplinary measures, Carlos received the other yellow card for City while Nemanja and Kakeru both received yellow cards for their muscled interventions in the scrimmage on United's side. Since the incident began, the crowd didn't stop booing the referee. Meanwhile, City's manager proceeded with his final substitution.

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: Substitution for Manchester City: replacing number 21, David Silva, is number 14, Javi Garcia.**_

Pulling out a purely attacking player, City brought on a defensive midfielder hoping to have enough players to shut down United's attacks for the rest of the game. Meanwhile, some City players were also angry at Ricky for what he did a little earlier.

"_What the hell was that for?_" Vincent asked Ricky.

"¿Estás loco? (_Are you out of your mind?_)" Pablo also asked his fellow countryman in Spanish.

"_I just did my job by holding on to the ball_." Ricky replied as if he didn't care about the turmoil he created.

"_We could have gone down to 10 men because of your behavior. You wanna go home or what?_" Gareth asked.

"_Hey! It's not my fault if I can't stand a woman who's forcing me like that. She has no business on this pitch_." Ricky tried to defend himself again.

"_Just shut up! Shut your mouth! It's the second time we have to cover your ass after an incident today. The next time you act like this on your own, you'll spend the rest of your time at the club on the bench. It's now zero tolerance with your antics, you got that?_" Vincent interrupted and reprimanded Ricky. "_Say the words, Ricky!_"

"_I got it_." Ricky replied half-heartedly.

After all the turmoil, the game finally restarted late in the last minute of normal time. After everything that happened with the 6 substitutions, Shinji's injury and the recent tussling after the last goal, several minutes of injury time were expected and the stadium's public announcer finally announced it out loud when the 4th official held up his electronic board.

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: The referee has indicated a minimum of 7 minutes of added time.**_

'Seven minutes left. We can do this! I know we can!' Kakeru and Nana thought at the same time.

This is where all the drama is about to be played.


	14. Rendezvous with Immortality

**Chapter 14: Rendezvous with Immortality**

**Sunday May 19, 201X**

**91st minute – Beginning of injury time**

As the 4th official and the stadium's PA indicated a minimum of 7 minutes of injury time, the home supporters let out a deafening roar to cheer their team up, hoping for a last gap title-winning goal to be scored within the next 7 minutes.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, we're gonna have 7 added minutes and that has invigorated the supporters here.**_

The Manchester City players only tried passing the ball around and pushing it deep in United's territory. At the same time, the Manchester United players tried applying pressure and win the ball back before moving up in numbers; yet this tactic came up with a major risk: the possibility of a counterattack.

Carlos took the ball with him towards the corner flag and forced a throw in City's favor. After wasting a little bit of time, Pablo made the throw-in for Carlos, who then accidentally gave away possession in United's favor as the give-and-go attempt went out of bounds. Patrice quickly made the following throw to Nemanja, who then passed to Michael in the center of the field.

"_Michael!_" Rafael shouted from his position on the right flank before United's veteran English midfielder sent the long ball for his younger Brazilian teammate.

After running down the wing for some distance, Rafael moved a little on the inside and spotted Kakeru facing Ricky just outside the box. The Brazilian made a through pass that reached Kakeru, who then flicked the ball left for Robin inside the box. With no immediate option forward, the Dutchman passed the ball backwards to Nana.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: A flick by Aizawa... Van Persie... Mishima is there...**_

Although Vincent was playing with knock Nana off the ball, the young Japanese woman kept her balance and found a shooting angle. With a quick movement of her left foot, she fired a shot that got past Joe's reach, but the ball bounced against the post.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima... against the post!**_

As Pablo tried to get to the rebound first, Nana quickly went sliding in first to deflect the rebound away from the City defender. Pablo fell down in the follow through of Nana's tackle, but the referee deemed that there was no foul. Hence, the play continued as the ball was rolling left towards with Ryan. The Welshman was in a good position to strike the ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Comes out for Giggs!**_

The ball was struck from Ryan's stronger left foot, but the ball hit Matija off the inside of his left thigh and deflected behind for a corner.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And in the way was Matija Nastasic. It's a corner.**_

Every time the ball went out deep in City's territory, it was as if the crowd raised their tempo as louder roars were heard on each occasion. On the following corner kick, Ryan shot the ball in, but it was cleared away by Gareth... only to Rafael at 30 yards from goal. Spotting Ryan walking away from the corner, Rafael made a pass towards him. However, the pass lacked pace and was intercepted by Carlos, who put the afterburners on to lead City's counterattack. When Carlos saw his teammate Edin in support, he tried to send a through pass for him. Fortunately for United, Michael pulled himself back into a defensive position and intercepted Carlos' pass. Without wasting any time, Michael passed forward to Wayne, who then relayed the ball for Kakeru on the right flank inside the attacking half.

Looking to send a through ball forward for a teammate, Kakeru's cross hit Gaël and the ball bounced in the middle towards Nana. Although the play seemed to go nowhere, Nana instinctively flicked the ball forward to the left, just between Pablo and Matija. Through that gap, Ryan ran in with a burst of speed and the supporters got up on their feet.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Giggs... he's found by Mishima... Can he do it this time?**_

Sprinting all the way into the inside of the box, Ryan delayed his shot before he arrived at 12 yards from goal. At the same time, Matija ran all the way back while Joe sprinted forward, both trying to cut Ryan's shooting angle. As City's Serbian central defender plunged his legs forward to create a barricade, Ryan shot the ball past Matija, but not quite past Joe as the City goalkeeper stopped the ball dead with his left leg before he covered it.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, Giggs was trying to put it between the goalkeeper's legs as it is often the way strikers do score in those circumstances.**_

As Joe recovered the ball, he was in no hurry to let it go quickly as the strategy for City still remained to waste as much injury time as possible.

* * *

City controlled most of the possession time since the last scoring chance missed by Ryan and despite the numerous efforts from the Manchester United players. A few spectators already left the stands in anticipation of a very disappointing finish and even more bragging to come from the 3,000 City supporters in the Southeast corner. Even worse for Manchester United, they conceded a free kick in City's half of the field at the end of the 96th minute.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Despite all the efforts and the goals scored, you could feel it wasn't going to be United's day today.**_

After the free kick was taken with less than 60 seconds to go in the final minute of injury time, the City defenders passed between themselves and back to the goalkeeper. Joe took the opportunity to kick the ball far away from his end. As the ball flew deep into United's half, Nemanja got to the ball first before Edin could reach it. Nemanja's header flew ahead towards Wayne, but Yaya got there first and headed the ball towards Carlos.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's now a run by Tévez towards the corner flag and it should almost be the last action of the match if he wins the corner, you feel.**_

As Carlos tried to put the ball out for a corner, he tried to shoot the ball off Patrice and behind. However, the kick bounced off Patrice and then off Carlos; it was in fact a goal kick and a ball boy immediately gave a spare ball to United's goalkeeper De Gea. At the very same time, Sir Alex shouted orders for his players to move forward.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Tévez will protest, but it's a goal kick and possibly one last attack to come. Ferguson is standing on the sidelines screaming "Get forward, we can still win it here."**_

De Gea saw Robin at the two-thirds up of the pitch and inside City's half. With no hesitation, the Spanish goalkeeper kicked the long aerial ball forward to Robin. As Yaya stood blocking the Dutchman's path, Robin made a little diagonal back pass into Nana's path. The young Japanese woman already had some momentum as she ran forward.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Van Persie, Mishima...**_

"No pasará! (You won't pass!)" Javi shouted as he charged towards Nana.

As Nana moved close enough to Javi, she made what seemed to be a regular roulette move by using her right foot. However as City's Spanish defensive midfielder waited for the turn by moving forward to block Nana, she pulled the ball back again with the inside of her left foot and came back around the other way. As a result, Nana got past Javi pretty easily.

"The Witch Turn! It's much faster than ever before!" Mai exclaimed as she identified Nana's signature feint.

Meanwhile, Gareth went tried preventing her from passing forward by going into a sliding tackle from the side. "_Oh no, you don't!_" Gareth shouted.

In order to keep the ball and continue pushing forward, Nana gripped the sides of the ball with both her ankles, bent her knees and then jumped forward while holding the ball between her ankles. When Nana went over Gareth's tackle and was at the peak of her jump, she released the ball to push it forward. It was a perfectly executed Blanco Hop.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Brilliant moves to get past her markers...**_

Suddenly, Nana spotted Kakeru starting his run to get behind City's defense and wasted no second before she unleashed a killer pass through several City players. In no time, the ball arrived at Kakeru's feet.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Great pass for Aizawa through the defense...**_

When Kakeru received the ball, he made a straight run towards the goal, but had a short distance to cover before reaching the inside of the 18-yard box. However, Ricky was already putting his left arm all over Kakeru's collarbone and on the right side of Kakeru's neck while running just behind.

'I don't care if I get sent off as the last man. I'll take you down here and now to win the title!' Ricky thought.

'Damn! I'm not strong enough to pull it through into the box. I can't do it!' Kakeru thought as he felt his own strength faltering against Ricky's challenge. Kakeru also knew there would be no sure opportunity to score a goal if he's brought down.

"You can't do it?" a voice suddenly asked in Kakeru's head.

'What?' Kakeru asked himself.

Suddenly, time seemed to have frozen at Old Trafford and Kakeru then found himself thrown into a totally white room. The last time something like that happened, it was when Suguru took over Kakeru's body in the middle of a match a while ago. Looking around, Kakeru saw no one there at first.

"Soccer is not just about strength, even in the most desperate situations." the voice said behind Kakeru.

When Kakeru turned around, he was astonished to see that the source of the voice was none other than Suguru appearing before him.

"Nii-chan!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Yes. So are you going to give up because Vernardi's physically stronger than you when your teammates need you to score that goal here?" Suguru asked.

"No... But what should I do to beat him in this rain now that he's all over me?" Kakeru replied.

"Vernardi's strong, big and tall; I won't deny that. However, you have also grown many qualities of your own: speed, ball control, positioning, intelligence, finishing skills, feints of all sorts, passing and more. I was there to show you the steps how to do it, but you were the one mastering everything because you followed your own instincts. Those are all the qualities you need to outsmart someone like him." Suguru said.

"You think I can still do it now?" Kakeru asked.

"I know you can do it by yourself. That's why I won't do it for you here and now. Just remember in your past; you did it before against Leonardo Silva and Taku Yukimura. It doesn't matter if it's high school soccer or the biggest professional stage; the same rules still apply." Suguru replied.

Suddenly, Kakeru remembered how things went in the past and then realized what he had to do next.

"Yes. Now you remember. It's all up to you." Suguru said as he started walking away.

"Wait, Nii-chan! Will you still watch over me, even long after this day is gone?" Kakeru asked.

"Even if you don't feel my presence right away, I will still keep watching over you. I'm really proud of how far you've made after all those years, so keep going strong as you will improve alongside the best players in the World now and become much better than I ever was." Suguru turned back and replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Nii-chan." Kakeru said.

"No, Kakeru. Thank you for getting this far by fulfilling your own potential as I always believed you would."

"I will do it, Nii-chan!"

"I know you will. Spread your wings and fly! Here it goes, Kakeru!"

Suddenly, the white room and Suguru both vanished. Then Kakeru found himself back to where he was in the action at Old Trafford. Having found a new inner strength, Kakeru managed to keep his balance. Then with a reflex movement from his right hand, Kakeru swapped Ricky's arm and finally got away from the Argentinian's challenge at last.

Immediately, Kakeru stopped the ball and kicked it back with his left foot. Then Kakeru proceeded with a quick turn on which he took back the small pass he made for himself in the end and then found himself ending on the opposite side of Ricky's body. Surprised by that very bold feint, Ricky tried to spin his body quickly towards the same direction taken by Kakeru, but slipped to the ground because of the sudden turn of his massive body combined to the pace of his run on the slippery surface, a result from the ongoing rain.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: He shakes off Vernardi... THIS MUST BE IT!**_

In an instant, Kakeru took the last defender out of the equation and found himself all alone against the Manchester City goalkeeper as the last obstacle inside the box. The Manchester United supporters in the stadium all stood up on their feet and held their breaths at this precise moment.

'What is this aura? Is this what Leo said about the other brother? No, it's different.' Ricky thought as he realized something very different from before with Kakeru. The aura was indeed different and powerful.

"_I'll not let you score!_" Joe shouted as he charged towards Kakeru head-on.

As Joe moved within 3 yards from Kakeru, he went sliding to the ground trying to cover as much space on the ground as possible, but Kakeru also proceeded quickly with another feint. Suddenly, Kakeru and the ball both seemed to disappear at the same time from Joe's sights for a fraction of a second.

"_What?_" Joe asked himself out loud.

By the time the City goalkeeper realized what just happened, Kakeru already went past him. It was the result of the Phi Trick Revolution, Kakeru's ultimate weapon in his repertoire of techniques. With the goal wide open, Kakeru tapped the ball into the lower part of the middle of the goal and left no possible doubt on the outcome.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: AIZAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**_

At this very instant, the place erupted with nearly 73,000 voices shouting their lungs out in unison for a level of noise that was nothing short of 130 decibels. It was wild euphoria inside the stadium as well as in any place on the planet where United fans watched this moment.

With his mind still blanked from all the surrounding distractions for a moment, Kakeru took a quick glance at the referee and then saw the latter pointing back to the center of the field after his whistle. Once Kakeru realized that the goal was officially given, he immediately ran in pure bliss towards the area where his family and friends were seated. In a matter of a few seconds, Kakeru jumped into the greeting arms of his family and friends in celebration.

"You did it, Kakeru! You did it!" Mrs. Aizawa said while embracing her son.

"You're the best, Kake-nii!" Mito added as she also embraced Kakeru at the same time.

"That was a beauty, Kakeru! YOU DID IT!" Noriko exclaimed as she reached her arm to pat Kakeru's head.

At the same time, M. Aizawa was also ruffing Kakeru's hair in celebration while Noriko's parents and Taeko were still jubilating off their seats. Within 2 seconds, Nana, the other 9 Manchester United players on the field and the 5 healthy substitutes crowded Kakeru by the stands to celebrate the goal despite the intervention of the ushers doing crowd control in the area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: AIZAWA HAS DONE IT FOR REAL THIS TIME! IT'S 5-3 FOR MANCHESTER UNITED AND THERE SHOULD BE NO WAY BACK NOW!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: UNBELIEVABLE! 96:59 is the time of the goal, Martin!**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: When all hope seemed to have vanished, the 2 Japanese youngsters combined to create an unbelievable climax at the very last second of the season. It's a Red Rising Sun pushing the Blue Moon back into the shadows!**_

Meanwhile in Yokohama, it was jubilation among the Enoshima alumni. Coach Iwaki also kissed Ayaka in the middle of the celebrations while M. Mishima gave high fives to Araki and to some of Kakeru's closest friends.

"I'll buy all the pints for everyone, people." the English expatriate told M. Mishima and Coach Iwaki as he joined the celebrations.

"It's perhaps a little late at almost 2:00 AM." M. Mishima said with a little smile.

"Never too late in Manchester, it's not, especially after this! _UNITED! UNITED!_" the Englishman finished with a wide grin on his face.

Back at Old Trafford:

"I'm so proud of you, Nana!" Mrs. Mishima said as she hugged her daughter.

"That was amazing, Witch!" Mai added while embracing Nana at the same time.

"Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Mai-chan!" Nana replied.

"Now have fun!" Mrs. Mishima replied before she let Nana follow her teammates to get ready for the restart. On her way, Kakeru greeted Nana with a kiss on the top of her head to say "Thank you".

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: MANCHESTER UNITED GOAL... SCORED BY NUMBER NINE... KAKERU AIZAWAAAA!**_

On the other side, it was total bewilderment for the 3,000 City fans and for the Manchester City players inside the stadium. All the City players were down in complete dejection after that massive hammer blow delivered by Kakeru. Some of them were sobbing in despair. In an outburst of anger, sadness and frustration, Ricky kicked the ball straight into the crowd. However, the referee saw that last act of petulance.

"_Hey!_ _That was dangerous, Ricky. You won't get away with that; you're off!_" the referee said as he pulled the red card out of his pocket. A few City players protested, but to no avail.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: If it wasn't bad enough for City, they are now down to 10 men.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: It was petulant by Vernardi and worth a straight red, no doubt. Somehow, it is justice for the previous incident in which he should have been sent off. I'm sure the FA disciplinary panel will have a serious look into his case.**_

Ricky was devastated when the red card was shown to him. Adding to Ricky's misery, the home team supporters started shouting jeers and laughing mockingly at him as he walked the long path of shame in tears towards the exit tunnel. From the fans' standpoint, there was nothing to feel sorry about Ricky after all the classless things that he did.

A very short time later, the Manchester City players all moved back to their positions under the referee's order to restart the game although some were still distraught. Upon the signal from the referee to kick things off again, the City players pushed forward in numbers with only one chance left. After a few passes and when enough City players moved inside the box, Pablo launched a long ball in the box, but United's skipper Nemanja easily got first to the ball and headed it away immediately. Then Kakeru kicked the loose ball down the field and deep into City's half.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Cleared by Aizawa. That should do it!**_

PEEP, PEEP, PEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Hearing the long-awaited final whistle, the Manchester United supporters raised the roof at Old Trafford with a roar and sustained cheers in celebration.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: THEY HAVE DONE IT! MANCHESTER UNITED ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF ENGLAND AGAIN! They had to beat the defending champions by 2 goals. They had to come back from behind. But Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima re-energized Manchester United, and gave the game an extraordinary conclusion. Just as their predecessors did, the 2 youngsters repaid their manager's faith with a League title and engraved their names into immortality for this club.**_

All the Manchester United substitutes dashed to join the field players celebrating on the pitch. Paul also took off the coach's track outfit and was wearing his player's kit under it. The veteran "Satnav" joined the celebrations as a player for the last time. Meanwhile on the bench, Sir Alex was still celebrating with other members of his coaching staff and the rest of the support personnel.

In the midst of the celebrations on the pitch, Nana jumped straight into Kakeru's arms for a mutual embrace. Furthermore, Kakeru gave Nana a kiss as emotions overflowed for both of them in this very moment of wild euphoria. Unlike what happened after Enoshima defeated Shuukyu over 2 years ago, the 2 Japanese youngsters were not embarrassed in letting their emotions dictate their actions in the middle of the celebrations. After the kiss lasted a few seconds, the mutual embrace continued for over half of a minute before they went on to celebrate with other teammates together.

"Look at Kake-nii and Nana-chan. They're so bold!" Mito said as she watched the whole scene from her seat.

"Kakeru and Nana are no longer kids, Mito." Mrs. Aizawa replied with a smile.

"I'm really happy for Nana." Mrs. Mishima said as she wiped a few tears of joy.

"Absolutely pure chemistry between them; nothing can beat that. That's how they have always been since I first met them." Noriko said.

"Are you sometimes a little jealous of them, Noriko-chan?" Mai asked.

"Even if I was, I would feel bad about feeling that way because Nana and I became friends so quickly. Just by seeing them so happy both on and off the pitch, I can smile as well. After all, they are some of the best friends I can ask whenever I need someone to support me." Noriko replied.

Meanwhile, a majority of Manchester City players were still inconsolable and left straight down the exit tunnel. However, some of the City players stayed on the pitch to shake hands and congratulate the new Champions of England. Among them, Vincent, Gareth and Joe came to shake hands with their rivals in good sportsmanship.

"_Good match, Aizawa_." Joe said to Kakeru

"_Thanks, Joe_." Kakeru replied as he shook hands with the City goalkeeper.

"_Well played, boy, and sorry about Ricky. His behavior was not in the best interests of our team_." Vincent said.

"_I know. Thanks, Vincent_." Kakeru replied.

Nana and Gareth shook hands as a display of the mutual respect that grew during the course of the match. "_Excellent match, girl. All credit to you for holding your ground and breaking the barrier between genders_." Gareth said.

"_Thanks, Gareth. I'm glad you didn't hold yourself back, but forced me to play at my very best instead_." Nana replied.

After the handshakes with the City players, Sir Alex arrived to embrace both Kakeru and Nana in celebration. "_I'm really proud of you, both of you!_" Sir Alex exclaimed.

"_Thanks, Boss. We wouldn't have done it without your faith in us in the first place_." Nana replied.

"_I'm sure your brother, Suguru, would be very proud of you, Kakeru_." Sir Alex said.

"_I really wish he could be here to see this special moment, Gaffer_." Kakeru said as he wiped a few tears off his eyes.

"_I'm sure he's watching you from the heavens right now_." Sir Alex finished as he pointed to the sky before moving on to congratulate his other players. Then Robin went in to celebrate with Kakeru and Nana. Their Dutch friend was also very emotional as it was also his first Premier League title. Soon after, Paul came in embracing Kakeru and Nana as well.

"_Superb pass for Kakeru on that goal, Nana! Great goals that you scored, both of you!_" Paul said.

"_It's all thanks to your teachings, senpai_." Nana replied.

"_Thanks, senpai. Are we eligible for medals? I don't think we made enough appearances to earn medals_." Kakeru asked.

"_Don't worry about it. Even if you didn't make 5 appearances, the Boss will keep 2 medals for you as special dispensations_." Paul replied.

Kakeru and Nana then showed their most radiant smile, realizing they were about to receive their winners' medals on this day. At that moment, a classic victory song was heard throughout the stadium. Going along with the crowd, Kakeru, Nana and some of their teammates added their voices in the singing:

_**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS,**_

_**AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING 'TIL THE END.**_

_**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS.**_

_**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS.**_

_**NO TIME FOR LOSERS**_

'_**CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD.**_

Then, Kakeru and Nana were approached for a quick live interview in English on the pitch by touchline reporter Geoff Shreeves.

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Kakeru, it was an unbelievable performance you put to win the League for your team. What was it like to make such an impact in your debut?**_

_**Kakeru**__: Yeah. As you say, it was unbelievable. It is a dream for me to perform so well in my first game, but it really doesn't matter who scores the goals. All we wanted was to win the game by 2 goals and we did it. We played well for most of the game. They scored on our mistakes, but we bounced back every time. The team showed a lot of character through adversity._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Nana, could you ask a better scenario for your debut? What does it represent for you to be the first woman to play against men in professional football?**_

_**Nana**__: I couldn't ask for better, really. I was very happy to score our 4th goal and make the pass on the winning goal. But still, it's all credit to the team. The guys helped me in getting comfortable and they provided passing options every time. I want to thank the manager for giving Kakeru and I the opportunity to play today. I also thank Scholesy for being such a great mentor since we arrived in Manchester. As a woman, I'm really proud to show everyone that women can succeed in a men's game and I hope more women will soon fulfill their own dreams of playing professional football while breaking the gender barrier._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Kakeru, what does it feel to score a dramatic title-winning goal like that in the Manchester derby, in the very last minute of the season?**_

_**Kakeru**__: Yeah, it hasn't sunk in, really. But over the years, long before I came here, the fans have always been fantastic. It's great to feel the energy from the fans giving us the boost we need to carry on and win matches._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: With 2 goals, Kakeru, you are the Barclays Man of the Match. Congratulations! Enjoy the celebrations.**_

_**Kakeru**__: Thank you. Cheers!_

Following _We Are the Champions_, another song followed through the speakers of the entire stadium; it was the club's official anthem since 1983. At mid-way into the song, Noriko invited Mai and Mito to sing: "It's the easiest part of the song that's coming. Come and sing with us!"

"Of course!" Mai and Mito replied.

_**GLORY GLORY MAN UNITED,**_

_**GLORY GLORY MAN UNITED,**_

_**GLORY GLORY MAN UNITED,**_

_**AS THE REDS GO MARCHING ON, ON, ON!**_

After the song ended on the last chorus 3 times in a row, the few remaining Manchester United players left the pitch under the cheers from the supporters. Obviously, Kakeru and Nana received the loudest cheers as they waved to the crowd and walked out last. At the time, the players would take a short break in the dressing room for the time the technical crew to set up the podium ahead of the upcoming trophy presentation and the awarding of the winners' medals.

Just before turning into the corridor leading to the dressing room, Kakeru and Nana saw ushers carrying the Premier League trophy close to them. The big prize itself was made with a main body of solid sterling silver, 2 golden lions above the handles on either side of the trophy, a gold crown on top and ribbons with the Manchester United colors (red, white and black) attached to the handles.

"It's hard to believe that lifting silverware over my shoulders as a player has become such a rare occasion since my time in California." Nana said.

"It was worth the wait, no? After all, this is one of the biggest prizes any professional player can win for a club." Kakeru replied.

"Yes, you're right. Earning a medal and hoisting this trophy are already great feats to add in our résumés." Nana agreed.

'We did it, Nii-chan. Our first big step at professional level led us to our greatest triumph so far. Yet, this is just the beginning.' Kakeru thought.

Suddenly, Kakeru felt strong chest pains and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Kakeru! What's going on? Talk to me!" Nana asked, but Kakeru wasn't able to answer.

'What is going on? What is this? Nii-chan?' Kakeru asked to himself in his thoughts.

"This is only a taste of things to come, Kakeru." Suguru's voice suddenly said to Kakeru.

"What?" Kakeru asked with a weak voice.

"Someday, you will live this life, fulfill your dreams and become a legend of a player. But it's not for today." Suguru's voice replied to Kakeru.

"Nii-chan..."

"Wake up, Kakeru! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Suguru's voice echoed even stronger.

* * *

Author's comments: I really wanted to write the outburst by Martin Tyler and Gary Neville on Kakeru's winning goal. After all, they reacted a few times like that while commentating matches not so long ago.

I also had to change a few elements from previous chapters after I re-watched the series, especially Ricky's age. For this chapter, I loved it when I wrote Ricky's sending-off. He got what he deserved.

As you probably guessed, the setting between chapters 2 and 14 is a fictional depiction of events in the 2012/13 season. It was a journey in the life of a professional club for players and fans alike. Although the match is over, we aren't done yet. Stay tuned for more.


	15. Awakening, Graduation Day

**Chapter 15: Awakening, Graduation Day**

"Wake up, Kakeru! Wake up!" the voice repeated several times. Furthermore, it switched from a masculine tone to a feminine tone.

Suddenly, Kakeru finally opened up his eyes and waited for the blurry shapes to become clearer as he got up from his bed. The first shape he recognized was his girlfriend, Nana, who was standing over him and wearing Enoshima High School's uniform. It was her who asked Kakeru to wake up.

"Geez, you are always such a sleepyhead. You need to change your sleeping habits and learn to wake up earlier." Nana said.

"Where am I? What day is it? What are you doing here?" Kakeru asked.

"Have you forgotten? It's Wednesday, March 13, and the biggest day of our lives outside of soccer. I told you that I'd come here to pick you up early in the morning even though the Graduation ceremony is only scheduled to begin around 9:50 AM." Nana replied.

Looking around, Kakeru realized that he was in his room, at home in Kamakura. Realizing that everything he saw and did in Manchester was only just a dream, Kakeru put his hands on his forehead and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Kakeru... Are you alright?" Nana asked.

"It was such a beautiful dream, Seven... It was one of those dreams you don't want to wake up from, but want to live it on forever instead." Kakeru replied.

Instinctively, Nana hugged Kakeru from behind in an attempt to comfort him. "It's OK, Kakeru. I'm right here with you."

"Is everything OK with Kake-nii up there?" Mito asked from the ground floor below.

"Yeah. Kakeru just woke up." Nana replied to Mito before he turned her attention back to Kakeru. "Was I in that dream?" she asked.

"Yes, you were. We were living together as medical students and fulfilling part of our dreams as professional soccer players on one big occasion." Kakeru replied while wiping off his tears.

"Perhaps you want to talk about it with me on the way to school. For some reason, I feel there is a fascinating story that happened in your dream and I would love to hear more about it. What do you say?" Nana asked.

"You're right, Seven. Thank you for being always there when I need you." Kakeru replied as he stroked Nana's hair fondly.

"Well, go ahead and get ready. I'll wait for you downstairs with breakfast; you'll need it today." Nana finished before she left the room.

* * *

Although the Graduation ceremony would not take place before 9:50 AM, Kakeru and Nana wanted to get to school early just before 9:00 AM in order to pick up a few remaining personal effects, join their fellow third-years in their classroom and get ready for the ceremony itself. Hence, Kakeru and Nana left the Aizawas' house early while Mito and Mrs. Aizawa would come to school a little later before time. However, for a number of parents like M. Aizawa and M. Mishima, it would be impossible for them to attend the ceremony because of work. Because of that reality, most graduates usually have only one parent in the attendance.

On the way to school with their bikes on a cold and yet sunny day of March, Kakeru and Nana took on the usual route. Once Nana felt that Kakeru was comfortable enough to talk, she asked the question she wanted to ask: "So, Kakeru, what was your dream all about?"

"In that dream, I woke up in an empty Old Trafford stadium. I was wearing a Manchester United training kit just like you, practicing both passing and shooting with you on the pitch. Sir Alex Ferguson then came to us and told us that we would both get spots in the 18-man squad because of many injured players." Kakeru said.

"Me playing for Manchester United? That sounds crazy, but it would be nice it if they give me the opportunity to play and manage to get past FIFA's discriminatory position." Nana said.

"I know it sounds crazy at first, Seven. However in my dream, the club worked things out to give you the right to play with the reserve team and then the first team. Despite a knee injury, Paul Scholes was acting as a player-coach and as your senpai."

"Paul Scholes teaching me a few tricks would be quite a dream. What happened next?" Nana asked.

"We spent... what seemed to be 3 of the next 4 days training alongside the likes of Kagawa, Van Persie, Rooney, Ferdinand, Giggs and all of them. After training in the morning and early afternoon, we were mostly studying medical courses and living our lives in an apartment with a roommate. She was a half-Japanese, half-British medical student in Manchester."

"Was she pretty?" Nana asked with a slight frown.

"She was, but she was also a very supportive friend for both of us and she didn't mind us as a couple." Kakeru replied. Nana also sighed in relief considering that she always had that little jealous side when Kakeru's speaking about pretty girls.

"After that, I guess it was the day of the big match. What was the context?"

"United were trailing Manchester City by 3 points and by 2 goals on goal difference before that final match of the season, a Manchester derby. The only way we could win the title was to beat City by 2 goals in the derby to get goal difference to our advantage while both teams would be equal on points. We were losing 1-2 at halftime, I came off the bench at the start of the second half because of an injury to another player, and I also helped United leading again 3-2 at the hour mark while scoring once." Kakeru said.

"It looks similar to the pre-match context of Arsenal against Liverpool in 1989. Did I play in the match?" Nana asked.

"After City made it 3-3, you came on to replace another injured player with less than 10 minutes to go, you blasted a rocket to give us the 4-3 lead, and then set up the title-winning 5-3 goal for me with a killer pass at the very end of injury time. Just before you woke me up, I could see the Premier League trophy so close to us in the players' tunnel after a few celebrations." Kakeru replied.

"Wow! I understand why you said it was a beautiful dream, Kakeru." Nana said.

"It was almost as if I spent 5 whole days in the life of us being professional players for Manchester United and studying medicine through distance education. Also the context of the match, everything that happened, winning the League and standing so close to one of the top club trophies in the game... it really felt so real." Kakeru added.

"I'm really sorry for cutting your dream short." Nana tried to apologize.

"It's OK, Seven; I feel better now. After all, United currently have a 12-point lead over City and I'm confident that they will win the title easily this time. And besides, it's still a little early for me to think about life as a professional player since I have not chosen my club yet. Perhaps some time down the road, I'll live this dream for real."

"You still have to choose your J-League club and join their squad before the end of Japan's pre-season transfer window on April 2, right?" Nana asked.

"Yes. But since I think about it, there's something weird."

"What is it, Kakeru?"

"Since the J-League teams came with their contract offers, Shibata-san asked me to keep the offers on hold before I graduate from school, but she has not spoken a lot to me recently about what to do in the time being except telling me not to sign anything."

"She told me exactly the same thing about offers from Nadeshiko League teams. She also said that she had a lot of business to do outside of the country these days." Nana said.

"I wonder what she is up to this time. I hope she has a very good reason asking me not to give any reply to those offers yet." Kakeru replied.

"I don't think she's all about going for money... unlike a number of agents in this domain who are very greedy. I have good faith in her since I also chose her to be my agent." Nana said.

"I guess you're right, Seven."

"Let's not think about it for now. I can't wait for us to finally get our diplomas. After that, it will be a brand new life for us ahead with no rule and no one telling us that dating is forbidden." Nana said.

"Yes. I also look forward into this new life." Kakeru finished.

* * *

**9:40 AM**

After Kakeru and Nana picked up their remaining personal effects, they were joined by Kaoru, Kouta and the tall Takase. For the 5 of them, it was their special moment just like when their senpais graduated in the previous 2 years and passed up the torch. The third-years were all gathering in their respective homerooms and were mostly working on their appearance and school uniform for the ceremony.

"Finally, this is the last ride for us as Enoshima students!" Kouta exclaimed.

"Still, make sure to avoid doing anything clumsy for once." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Kakeru, are you doing alright? It looks like something's bothering you." Takase asked.

"I'm a little anxious to get out there and receive my diploma." Kakeru replied. "Well... In fact, it's just that I'm only realizing now how much mileage I've made since I first enlisted myself here, how all the hardships since my first year shaped me to become a better player and a better person."

"I know; I feel the same way too. Sometimes, I remember how I was that young and tall newbie who just dropped basketball for soccer not knowing if I would be good enough or not. I'm glad I made the right choice by going on this journey alongside excellent friends, and I can now help my family while doing something I love: playing soccer."

"I'm really happy that you found your way, Takase." Kakeru said.

"Perhaps we'll see each other in the J-League in a few weeks or a few months after today." Takase said.

"I hope so too." Kakeru replied.

"There will always be a special bond between all of us, even when you'll play for different teams. I know that the spirit will always live on." Nana added.

"You're right about that, Seven. Before we ever reach for hate as adversaries, always, always we'll remember Enoshima High School." Kakeru finished.

Meanwhile in the gym, second-year underclassmen, parents and teachers were taking their seats. Although Mito was not under the obligation of being in the attendance since she was still a first-year high school student at Enoshima, she was seated in full school uniform alongside her mother and Mrs. Mishima.

"We have quite a good crowd in for today." Mito said.

"You're right. Still, it's always a special moment to attend something like this for a student or for a parent. You'll have your own ceremony in middle school next week; it will be a taste of what is to come in 3 years." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"It will be even more special for me, Aizawa-san. It's in days like today that we realize how time quickly flew by and how my only child has grown up. She could be even be regarded as an adult in many countries." Mrs. Mishima said.

"I know. It will be emotional for all of us. Still, my mother told me on the day I graduated that this isn't the end, but rather the beginning of something new and that there's always something good to come. That's how she got through this emotional day many years ago." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"You're right, Aizawa-san. We should look on the bright side of this day." Nana's mother said.

"Well, let the show begin." Mito said.

At around 9:50 AM, the school's musical band started to play and the third-year students entered into the gym led by their respective homeroom teachers. One class at the time, the students stood before their seats and sat down as a class when told by the teacher. Kakeru's class was led by Teppei Iwaki himself, who then joined the other homeroom teachers in the front row.

When the clock hit 10:00 AM, the master of ceremony asked everyone to stand and bow towards the Japanese flag as required by the protocol. Then after a few opening comments by the principal, everyone in the gym sang Kimigayo, the Japanese national anthem, followed by the city's anthem and the school's anthem.

With the singing done a little later, everyone sat down. The principal went to the podium while a female teacher brought out diplomas on a large tray. For each class, the homeroom teacher called out the name of the students in alphabetical order. A little while later, it was the turn for Coach Iwaki's students to receive their diplomas.

"Aizawa, Kakeru." Coach Iwaki called for the first student.

Upon the call from his homeroom teacher, Kakeru stood up and responded loudly: "Hai!"

When Kakeru arrived on the stage, the principal read the diploma out loud only for the first student of the class. The diploma was handed over full size in an open cover by the principal. Following the protocol, Kakeru received his diploma by using his left hand first, and then his right hand before pulling it towards him. Kakeru stepped back and exchanged bows with the principal. After that, Kakeru closed slowly the diploma and folded it under his left hand before retreating backwards off of the stage. On his way back to his seat, Kakeru also bowed to the special guests in the attendance.

Following Kakeru, several students from Coach Iwaki's class, including Kaoru and Takase received their diplomas. Then it was Nana's turn to receive hers.

"Mishima, Nana" Coach Iwaki called.

"Hai!" Nana stood up and shouted.

Following the same procedure as the other students did before her, Nana went to receive her diploma from the principal's hands on the stage, and exchange bows with the principal and the special guests afterwards. At that time, Mrs. Mishima was so overwhelmed by the emotion of watching her daughter earning proudly the diploma, so much that she had to dab a few tears with her handkerchief.

Out of the 5 third-year students involved with the soccer team, Kouta was the last to receive his diploma. As Kaoru asked earlier, Kouta didn't do anything clumsy when he went to receive his diploma.

Whenever a speaker took to the stage or left it, the master of ceremony barked out 3 commands: "Attention! Bow! Sit down!" After handing out the diplomas, the principal spoke for the second time before he's followed by speeches from a member of the governing council, the chairman of the parent-teacher association (PTA), a designated second-year student addressing to his upperclassmen, and, finally, the student president.

As the ceremony was reaching near the end, everyone was asked to stand up and sing Hotaru no Hikari (Glow of the Fireflies). The song itself described the student's hardships in his or her quest for knowledge, and was played on the melody of _Auld Lang Syne_.

**HOTARU NO HIKARI, MADO NO YUKI **(Light of fireflies, snow by the window)

**FUMI YOMU TSUKIHI, KASANETSUTSU** (Many suns and moons spent reading)

**ITSUSHIKA TOSHI MO, SUGI NO TO WO** (Years have gone by without notice)

**AKETEZO KESA WA, WAKARE YUKU.** (Day has dawned; this morning we part)

When the song ended, the homeroom teachers for the third-year classes called their students to stand and to start leaving the gym. At the time, proud parents dabbed at their eyes as their sons and daughters left the gym for the last time. Teachers and second-year students gave a solid round of applause as they watched the procession.

Regardless of what the future holds, those third-year students achieved 12 years of state education. By all means, it was a major milestone for of all of them.

* * *

**11:05 AM**

After the ceremony, the students went back to their homeroom. Coach Iwaki then made one final address to his students: "In the last 3 years, you achieved something that is no small feat by any measure. As a result, you didn't only manage to get through school, but you also grew up to become better people and be ready to take on the future. Still, remember one thing wherever your path will take you: always believe that small goals can eventually grow into something bigger down the road. If you have to go out of the box to reach a greater objective after succeeding with the smaller ones, don't ever feel ashamed to do so. The World is vast, and there are multiple ways to find both success and happiness in life. Have fun in whatever you'll do in adulthood. That is all, people."

After Coach Iwaki finished his speech, the graduates received their yearbooks and spent time looking at the photos of everyone. They were also free to roam around the school and take pictures. However, the main place for the graduates to gather after the final address was outside as the whole school waited by the main entrance to say goodbye to all the graduating students. Once there, the homeroom teachers and the students took pictures and exchanged words as the last opportunity to have fun together and to immortalize the event a few more times. In the process, members of the soccer team took one last picture with their coach.

Kakeru then gave words of advice and congratulations to a second-year student who would take over the position as captain of the team for the next year. Meanwhile, Nana did the same to a younger girl among the soccer team managers. While Coach Iwaki was meddling with the students, he took out his smartphone on vibration mode and noticed the caller's ID on the device's small screen.

"Sorry, guys. I have to take a few minutes to answer an important phone call." Coach Iwaki said to his graduate students.

While Coach Iwaki was answering the call, Kakeru and his fellow graduate friends gathered together to talk about what to do next to celebrate this special day. "So, do you have plans for later today?" Kouta asked.

"Nope." Kakeru replied.

"Nothing for me either." Nana added.

"Wanna go with us? We know a good place for lunch." Kouta said.

"Where?" Kakeru asked.

"We were thinking of having a bite with the guys from the team at this restaurant not far from here. Their new chef is serving the best yakisoba noodles in town." Kouta said.

"That sounds good to me." Nana replied.

"I'm in too." Kakeru added.

"The choice's unanimous then. Let's go for some yakisoba noodles after this." Kouta said.

"Yes, of course, they're still here. We'll be on our way." Coach Iwaki finished the conversation on the phone before he went asking for Kakeru and Nana. "Aizawa-kun, Mishima-san. Before you leave, there are people asking to see you in the conference room."

"Now? Who are they, Iwaki-sensei?" Kakeru asked.

"I can't tell you at this time. Please follow me." Coach Iwaki replied.

"Wait for us, guys. We'll join you a little later." Kakeru said to his friends.

"OK, Kakeru." Kaoru replied.

At that moment, Kakeru felt that Coach Iwaki was hiding something very important based on the tone of the last reply. Still, he and Nana followed their now former teacher. "I wonder who wants to speak to us on this day." Kakeru asked.

"No idea, Kakeru. That's a little strange." Nana replied.

"Who called you on the phone, Iwaki-sensei?" Kakeru asked.

"It was Shibata-san. She came here with some very important people and reserved the conference room with the principal's approval, but I can't say anything more until you meet them yourselves."

"Could they be representatives of the J-League teams that are behind all those contract offers for you?" Nana asked Kakeru.

"It's possible. However, it would be odd for them to make all this way to meet me at school after they already made their offers when they know how to reach me through Shibata-san's position as an intermediary."

"Also, I don't see exactly why I have to attend that meeting... unless some of those clubs also have contract offers for me with their women's teams in the Nadeshiko League." Nana said.

"That's also a possibility. It better be good if they pick this time for a meeting." Kakeru said.

When Kakeru, Nana and Coach Iwaki finally arrived in front of the school's conference room, usually used for council meetings, Coach Iwaki knocked at the door. On the other side, Miwa Shibata, the woman who had been Kakeru's agent since he was 16, opened the door.

"Iwaki-san, Kakeru-kun, Nana-chan." Miwa greeted.

As Kakeru took a first glance at the conference room's main table, he noticed that his mother and Mrs. Mishima were both already there.

"Mom? Auntie? What are you doing here?" Kakeru asked as he went in first.

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, M. Kakeru Aizawa_." a voice greeted in English from the back of the conference room.

* * *

Author's comments: It was quite a little strange to switch from 13 chapters that are more oriented on football to a chapter that's more focused on an academic setting. Nevertheless, I made my share of research to make the description of the ceremony as authentic as possible while based on accounts of the procedure. This is how things go in a graduation ceremony in Japan.

Who's the voice speaking in English? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 16: An Unexpected Encounter**

**Wednesday March 13**

Kakeru froze for a moment as he recognized the voice speaking to him with a Scottish accent. Kakeru's eyes widened when he identified the legendary old man sitting at the other end of the table; this was no illusion. "_Sir... Sir Alex Ferguson?_" Kakeru asked.

When Nana went through the door and saw the man known as the Boss, she stood still with her mouth wide open in amazement.

"_Please have a seat. We have something to discuss about_." Sir Alex said.

"_Oh... Yes... Of course_." Kakeru replied.

"_Well... If this involves only Kakeru, then please excuse me for intruding_." Nana said with a bow in apology.

"_It's fine, Ms. Mishima. M. Iwaki told me that any discussion involving M. Aizawa would also be important for you to know. And since you're legally underage in Japan, we also requested your mother to be here. So please have a seat too_." Sir Alex said to Nana.

Nana didn't know what to say, but Coach Iwaki gave her a nod indicating that she could stay. "_If you say so…_" Nana said.

Once Kakeru, Nana and Coach Iwaki got to their seats, side by side, Miwa closed the door. A tall middle-aged Englishman wearing a business suit and a Japanese middle-aged man were seated alongside Sir Alex. Kakeru didn't know who the Englishman was, but knew who the Japanese man was.

"_On my left, you probably recognize the General Secretary of the Japanese Football Association (JFA), M. Kenji Sawada. On my right, this is Manchester United's Chief Executive, M. Daniel A. Gill_." Sir Alex introduced the people who came with him.

"_Welcome to this meeting and congratulations for your graduation_."

"_Thank you, M. Gill_." Kakeru and Nana replied altogether.

"_I'm sure you're probably asking what brings us to Japan. Before we start, may I call you by your first names? It's just an old habit when addressing to people who are much younger than me_." Sir Alex said.

"_Yes, of course. We're fine with that, Sir Ferguson_." Kakeru replied.

"_First of all, Kakeru, our scouts followed your performances and progress since October. You have several qualities that we are looking in a top complete forward for the future. Hence we came here today to offer you a pre-contract with the opportunity of becoming a Manchester United player after a 2-week tryout in May before we negotiate a real contract. If you succeed, we have a proposal for a 5-year deal on the table for you. You would mainly play with the Under-21s and in a few cup matches to begin with during next season, but you would also have a chance to prove yourself with the first team if you perform well_." Sir Alex said.

Kakeru remained speechless for a moment before he replied: "_Well... I'm really honored by your offer, but I'm also registered at Tokyo Medical University (TMU) and the first semester starts in April. I'm not sure how both paths would be compatible. Medical studies are also important for me since I aspire to become a doctor as well as a successful professional football player like Sócrates used to do_."

"Shibata-san informed Sir Ferguson, M. Gill and the JFA about your academic aspirations. The JFA already contacted with the TMU. They have agreed to put you on their distance education program during the July summer break if you succeed the tryout and then sign the contract." M. Sawada replied to Kakeru. At the same time, Miwa was translating the last part for both United representatives.

"_In the case you become a Manchester United player, the University of Manchester would receive electronic versions of your examinations from the TMU and reserve a room on test days. Then your exams would be scanned and sent back to the TMU electronically. You would also be provided access to all available resources and have the option of attending lectures of your choice as auditing students in Manchester. Both institutions have been consistently in contact with each other since you passed the TMU's entrance exams magnificently, and both reached an agreement in the measure that you accept the offer_." M. Gill added.

"_What is the ranking of the University of Manchester?_" Nana asked.

"_According to the Academic Ranking of World Universities in 2012: 40th Worldwide and 5th in Britain. To give you an idea, the University of Tokyo and Kyoto University are the only Japanese universities ranked above Manchester at respectively 20th and 26th according to those rankings, Ms. Mishima_." M. Gill replied.

"_What do you mean by giving my son access to all the available resources?_" Mrs. Aizawa asked.

"_He would have full access to the medical library, to online medical journals, and to other facilities linked with the Faculty to support his studies, Mrs. Aizawa_." M. Gill replied.

"_It's really wonderful and very thoughtful that you sorted out the academics part to complement the generous offer. It would be a great honor for me to take this tryout and hope to be part of a team that I admired for years. Still, I have one very important question left. It's not for me, but for Sev... for Nana Mishima. Is there a women's team at Manchester United?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Unfortunately, it had been disbanded in 2005. We have the United girls' academy that allows girls up to age 16 to train at the club, but nothing for girls older than 16. We are receiving several demands to reintroduce a women's team, but the board can't promise anything on that front at the moment_." M. Gill replied.

Suddenly, silence reigned in the conference room. Apparently, Nana had 2 choices if Kakeru succeeds in his tryout and then signs a contract: stay alone in Japan to improve as a player and fulfill her dream of playing for Nadeshiko Japan, or join Kakeru in Manchester at the risk of sacrificing her dream due to lack of playing minutes.

Kakeru took several seconds to ponder everything before he started replying. He also turned on the side to see Nana's reaction and noticed that his girlfriend was in utter shock at the prospect of choosing between 2 difficult choices. Holding true to the promise he made to her the day before, Kakeru finally replied.

"_I'm really sorry, but I can't. Nana already sacrificed a lot over the years to help me overcome my weaknesses and become the player I am today, but I also realized the risks she took on her own playing career by doing so. I really don't want to upset you, but it would be unfair for her if I leave her behind for our respective careers' sake after the long way we made together. It would be too much for us to endure_."

"Kakeru..." Nana said softly.

After Kakeru's reply, Miwa came closer to Sir Alex and whispered something into his ear. Then the Scot replied: "_I understand your position since Ms. Shibata spoke to me in great detail about your unique situation. So far, we've only discussed about you, Kakeru, and I should now go straight to the point: you won't have to worry about any effects on Nana's aspirations, academic or professional_."

"_What do you mean?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Besides your case, Ms. Shibata and I also discussed about some of her other clients in our meetings. I came to Japan hoping to give tryouts for 2 of her clients in the same period in May. One of them is you, Kakeru_." Sir Alex said before he paused for a few seconds in his reply. "_The other player... is you, Nana_."

Kakeru, Nana, Mrs. Aizawa and Mrs. Mishima were left totally baffled by the Scot's reply.

"_My daughter?_" Mrs. Mishima asked.

"_What? Me... Having a tryout with Manchester United?_" Nana also asked, perplexed by the proposal.

"_That's right. You'd be subject to the same pre-contract as M. Aizawa. If you succeed, we'd look forward to sign you for 5 years with your contract terms to be mainly the same as the ones in M. Aizawa's contract except for some details that are more appropriate for you_." M. Gill replied.

"_But, Sir, how? Are you really serious about this?_"

"_We are currently looking for midfielders because of Paul Scholes' upcoming retirement and because of the fitness issues with some of our midfielders. While our scouts were following Kakeru, they also spotted you outperforming boys of your age in training with the same team. They also saw you do superbly well against male university footballers older than you, and they also analyzed all your matches for Nadeshiko Japan. I wasn't sure about the idea at first, but the scouts kept pleading your case and they showed me everything they could find about you. Furthermore, Shinji told me that you're guaranteed for success after he saw you play for years, and Paul said that you have a huge potential as a midfielder based on what he saw of you at the Olympics before you got injured_. _If any of us believed that you don't have solid qualities to play against men, we wouldn't be offering you a tryout at the same time I'm offering one to Kakeru right now_." Sir Alex said.

"Regarding academics, you'd also take courses at the TMU during the first semester. In the case you sign after a successful tryout, you would join Aizawa-kun on their distance education program after July while you would also have the same medical resources at your disposal at the University of Manchester. Although I'm just the General Secretary for the JFA, I strongly recommend you to grab this opportunity. Sir Ferguson assured me that you would be treated like any Manchester United player, and not merely as a marketing ploy." M. Sawada told Nana while Miwa was translating in English again.

"_If you perform at the level that is said about you, chances are that you'll become a full-time member of the main squad that will play regularly against the best in just 2 or 3 years if everything goes right. The same applies to Kakeru too_." Sir Alex added.

"_B-but what about FIFA? They hold a firm position against mixed-sex football teams since 2004. I would like nothing less to prove them wrong. But even if I succeed, I might get banned before I can even play one game with the Reserves_." Nana expressed her biggest concern.

"_Since the prospect of you playing for us came up, we made sure to have our legal defenses ready with the help of our best lawyers in the case that FIFA take us to court. I'm not sure they would like to look more sexist than they already are, especially if a big club ends up giving such opportunity this time_." M. Gill said.

"_All players who are part of Manchester United always have a chance to show what they are made of. Ms. Shibata and M. Iwaki said a lot of good things about the two of you when we called them. They told us about how you both worked hard to mutually improve your skills and overcome any weakness_." Sir Alex added.

"You spoke with them, Iwaki-sensei?" Kakeru asked.

"When they called me and expressed their interest for both of you, I provided them information about your strengths, weaknesses and overall attitude in all honesty. Still, they are convinced that you deserve to have this tryout, and I agree with them."

"_That's why I was out of the country recently and told you not to sign anything for any club until today, Kakeru-kun. I was working hard on getting all parties on the same wavelength and we finally are indeed. This is a very solid offer that matches both you and Nana-chan's professional and academic ambitions. The only step you have to take before going for a contract is to succeed in May_." Miwa said in English in order to make sure everyone could understand.

At that point, Kakeru and Nana refused to meet anyone's gaze, and both remained silent. They were not sure how to answer since it was probably the biggest decision they would have to make in their entire lives so far.

"_Perhaps this is not quite the best day because of the ceremony and all of that. I guess you're all a little tired_." Sir Alex said as he got up from his seat.

"_What should we do now?_" Nana asked.

"_You don't have to answer now. Take your time to think about it and then give us your answer when ready_." M. Gill said as he and Sir Alex passed a few business cards to everyone.

"_Those cards have all our numbers on them. Give us a ring when you'll both make your decision. I have to get on a plane tomorrow just before noon to fly back to Manchester and prepare my team for Saturday's match. Meanwhile, M. Gill will remain in Japan for the upcoming week negotiating with M. Sawada and several local commercial partners ahead of the upcoming July pre-season tour games in Japan. My door is always open if you consider taking this opportunity_." Sir Alex added.

"_It's a big thing you're asking from the kids, Sir Ferguson: traveling around half of the World, trying to find their way in a completely different culture, and fighting for their place in a top club. Please answer us frankly: can Kakeru and Nana really both succeed as professionals in England?_" Mrs. Aizawa asked.

"_It's my firm belief that they are more than capable of becoming excellent players for this great club, even long after I'm retired. The rest is up to them_." Sir Alex replied before he went to shake hands with Kakeru. "_It was good to meet you, Kakeru_."

"_Yeah, it was an honor to meet you, Sir Ferguson_." Kakeru replied.

"_Nana, it was a pleasure_." Sir Alex said as he shook hands with Nana.

"_Same for me, Sir Ferguson_." Nana replied.

After the handshakes, Sir Alex and M. Gill bid goodbye to Kakeru, Nana and their mothers with a bow in respect to Japanese customs. After the 2 Japanese youngsters and their parents returned the bow and left, the remaining people still in the conference room were discussing about their impressions regarding the last meeting.

"_I'm really sorry, Gentlemen. I was hoping that my clients would accept your proposal considering the huge efforts we made to come up with this_." Miwa said.

"_We shouldn't worry too much about it, Ms. Shibata. I'm very confident of seeing both of them in a red shirt_." Sir Alex said.

"_You're sure they have not turned you down?_" M. Sawada asked.

"_They will take this tryout and they are more than likely to succeed; that's what my instinct says_." Sir Alex replied.

"_I have the same feeling too. They only need time to feel ready enough to do this_." Coach Iwaki added.

"_Is that the intuition of a person working in the coaching domain?_" M. Gill asked.

"_You could say that, Daniel_." Sir Alex replied.

"_Before you leave, I was wondering if you have a few minutes to give some advice on a few questions from a fellow coach. I will probably be scolded by the principal for being late for the teachers' lunch. Still, it would really be appreciated I can receive some advice on a couple of things from the great Sir Alex Ferguson_." Coach Iwaki said.

"_Well, you're asking the right person. I'm always in the mood to help younger people on various subjects by offering some advice if I can, especially regarding football management and sometimes about life. We can have this discussion around a glass of red wine if you want_." Sir Alex replied.

"_Thank you very much_." Coach Iwaki finished. His eyes were sparkling as the great Sir Alex accepted to give some advice as a fellow coach.

* * *

After Kakeru and Nana left the conference room, they immediately asked their friends to cancel the lunch at the restaurant and didn't give any further explanation before heading straight for the Aizawas' house. However, Kaoru, Kouta and Takase knew there was something wrong, and decided to visit at Kakeru's house later in the afternoon. At that time, the group of 5 friends gathered in the living room. Meanwhile, Mrs. Aizawa and Mrs. Mishima were busy in the kitchen, and Mito was in her bedroom doing homework.

"I don't know what happened earlier, but there's clearly something bugging both of you." Kaoru said.

"He's right, Kakeru." Kouta added. "You were in a very good mood just after the ceremony and before Iwaki-sensei called for you. What happened?"

"Well... It's just that Seven and I were suddenly given something to seriously think about." Kakeru said.

"If it's that serious, then I guess it has something to do with your future." Takase asked.

"Indeed." Nana replied.

"Is there something that gets your medical studies compromised?" Kouta asked.

"No." Kakeru replied.

"If it's not about academics, then it must be your respective playing careers. Please tell us, so we can finally understand what's going on here." Kaoru said.

Then Nana finally gave a slight nod, leading Kakeru to reveal the truth: "Very well... Sir Alex Ferguson and Chief Executive Daniel Gill secretly came to school to meet both of us. They offered us a tryout in May at Manchester United and a chance to earn a contract if we succeed. In other words, it's a pre-contract offer."

"WHAT?!" Kaoru, Kouta and Takase exclaimed.

"It was a shock for us too." Kakeru replied.

"That's not all. United and the JFA managed to obtain an agreement between the TMU and the University of Manchester to support our medical studies if we end up signing with United. We would leave Japan during the summer break in July and study under the TMU's distance education program while Manchester would give us access to all kinds of resources if we accept the offer." Nana added.

"Wow! That's something big!" Kouta said.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Takase added.

"We... We haven't given our decision on that yet." Kakeru said.

Suddenly, it was silence for a few seconds until Kaoru spoke first: "Why, Kakeru? You always admired Manchester United, even more since Shinji Kagawa signed for them."

"Your medical studies would be covered by 2 institutions working together if you succeed, and I know both of you have what it takes to succeed. Where is the problem?" Takase asked.

Kakeru sighed before he replied: "The offer itself is beyond our wildest dreams. We have been lucky so far in making so many wonderful friends since we were kids and practice soccer in an environment that we've come to love. However, we don't know if we can cut it in England, in a completely different culture and on our own."

"Kakeru, Nana-chan... We always knew that both of you have something special. That extra something is what sets top players miles apart from those who are average. I believe you were destined for that kind of challenge. No matter what decision you'll make, we will always support you all the way." Kaoru said.

"You have something special as Kaoru said. Nevertheless, you will do alright with any choice you'll make as long as you're happy with your choice." Takase added.

"We have been friends for a long time, you two. Whatever you will do, we will always be friends and I know you will succeed wherever you go. Araki-san would have said the same thing too." Kouta said.

Kakeru and Nana didn't know how to respond, but they were not insensible to their friends' words of support. Meanwhile, Mrs. Aizawa and Mrs. Mishima overheard the entire conversation.

"I think it would be wise if we leave now and let you think about it. We'll be around if you need us." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the words, guys." Kakeru replied before his 3 friends left the house.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Miwa sat down with Kakeru, Nana and their respective mothers to expose the full details surrounding the tryout and the preliminary contract offer. However, the main issue was still whether or not Kakeru and Nana would feel ready to move abroad in order to live their dream. When M. Aizawa was informed of the situation, he immediately rushed home after work. Nana, Mrs. Mishima and Miwa took their leave for the night after M. Aizawa was briefed about the tryout and the possible pro contract offer. In the evening, all members of the Aizawa family sat down for a talk.

"I went through the documents that Shibata-san brought us, Kakeru; the bulk of the proposal looks good to me for a pre-contract. With this tryout, you'd get the opportunity to move one step closer of facing the best players in the World. You might even play against top class players in training too. It's the next step in your dream of winning the World Cup." M. Aizawa said.

"I know, Dad." Kakeru replied dully.

"Shibata-san did a great job in having all parties agreeing on supporting your medical studies. And yet you couldn't give them an answer after such a proposal. What is bothering you, son?" M. Aizawa said.

"I still have a hard time realizing everything that was said today. For the first time in my life, the prospect of possibly facing the best players on the planet regardless of their age is so close of becoming a reality. I knew this day would come, but I never expected it would come so quickly."

"Ever since the day soccer became more than just a game for Suguru and you, we always knew that such fateful day would come. Even though the prospect of seeing a child leave the family house for a new life is always difficult for any parent, we prepared ourselves for it a long time ago. Sir Ferguson is a sincere man; I saw it in his eyes." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"I really don't know if I'm ready to leave almost everyone so far behind and so soon for the sake of following my dream. I never put too much thought about it." Kakeru replied.

"Even if you leave, whether it is for somewhere else in Japan or abroad, there's always the off-season to enjoy plenty of quality time among family and friends. Also, taking your friends and us into your heart can only make you stronger ahead of a journey on uncharted waters." M. Aizawa said.

"Your friends said it earlier in the afternoon: they are behind you all the way. We believe the same way too because we all want you to be happy as you follow your dream. If you feel you're happy even if you decline the offer, then it's OK. You are our son and you'll always be welcome in this house with open arms. The bond between parents and their children is always a very strong bond that transcends distance, Kakeru. I'm sure Mishima-san is telling the same thing to Nana-chan right now." Mrs. Aizawa added.

"Mom, Dad…"

Kakeru tightly hugged his parents, who also returned the embrace. He realized how supportive his parents were in this dilemma situation. At the same time, Mito also hugged Kakeru.

"Thank you, everyone, for reminding me how much you support me." Kakeru said.

"You'll be alright, Kake-nii. Either way, you won't have to hear me teasing about you and Seven anymore. Uncle's got you a room in his apartment building in Tokyo just for the two of you." Mito said.

"Come here." Kakeru said as he wrapped his arm around Mito's shoulder. "You know that there will be no one around to make sure you do your homework, right?"

"She will do it. She's good at keeping her feet on the ground, just like me." Mrs. Aizawa said between chuckles.

"We are really proud that you made it this far in such a short time and managed to get this tryout as a result. No matter the path you'll take, the most important is that you never lose sight of your dreams and that you find your own happiness." M. Aizawa finished.

Although Kakeru didn't make his decision in that evening, his confidence was reinvigorated as he needed it so much. Later in the evening, Kakeru went to sleep with the purpose of meeting Nana early in the next morning and discussing everything in depth with her with a clearer mind before the final decision would be made. After all, things seem to be always clearer in the morning.

* * *

Author's comment: I had to restructure this chapter due because I read Ryo Miyaichi's path to signing with Arsenal right after he finished high school. Setting up for a pre-contract involving a tryout was logical. I also made a few minor changes in previous chapters too.

Note: Kenji Sawada is a purely fictional character whose role as the JFA's General Secretary is to be engaged in public relations and coordination with international representatives. Meanwhile, Daniel A. Gill is a loose reference to David Gill, Manchester United's chief executive until the end of last season and current vice-chairman of the English FA.


	17. Noriko, The Decision

**Chapter 17: Noriko, The Decision**

**Thursday March 14**

In the following morning and with no strange dream happening during the last night, Kakeru woke up at around 8:00 AM. It was quite early for a day without school, but Kakeru only had one thing in mind: meet Nana and discuss everything together ahead of taking a decision at crossroads on their future. After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast, Kakeru was about to leave the house around 8:30 AM when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, the person who rang the doorbell was the only one he wanted to see at the time.

"Seven? What are you doing here early?" Kakeru asked.

"I wanted to speak to you about the offer from yesterday. Did you have an appointment somewhere?"

"No, no. I was thinking of doing the same thing by walking to your place and then have both of us going to one place in particular." Kakeru replied.

"Where is that?" Nana asked.

"You brought me there the first time when we prayed for good fortune ahead of my final middle school match: at Nii-chan's grave. I thought it would be a good place to pray and ask him to help us take the best decision."

"Right, I also think we should go there, Kakeru."

Kakeru and Nana then left the house en route to the cemetery. On their way, they started discussing about everything that happened recently.

"How are you feeling?" Nana asked.

"OK, but still a little shocked. Sometimes, I wonder if that dream from 2 nights ago was somewhat a premonition of that tryout, about what life would look like on the training ground and perhaps beyond as a player for a big club, and about what mistakes I should avoid making once I get there. I haven't told anyone else about the dream except you. Nii-chan used to have premonitions, but it was the first time something close to it ever happened to me." Kakeru said.

"Well, I really don't know how I would have reacted if I was the one having that dream instead of being told about it. Nevertheless, it could help you since it looks like it was a taste of what to expect. Either way, I was very surprised that such a club would have enough faith in me to do something that has never been done before." Nana replied.

"How did your father react when he learned about everything?" Kakeru asked.

"He couldn't believe it at first, but he was very happy after Shibata-san explained the situation. However, I also told him that I wasn't sure about this." Nana replied

"How did they respond?" Kakeru asked.

"Well... After we talked for a while, they told me that either choice is OK as long as I'm happy because I have the talent to do anything I want of my career. What about you, Kakeru?"

"They basically told me that they would support me in whatever I'll do. After all, this is about how I can find my own happiness in the choice I'll make. Do you have a better idea now about what you want to do, Seven?"

"I put some thought about it and I told myself: well, I only want to follow you wherever you'll go. After all, I would be covered in my playing career and in my studies following either choice. As long as I can fulfill my playing and academic potential at the same time I do it with you, I will be happy. So what do you say?" Nana asked.

"Now that you say this, I..."

Before Kakeru could elaborate on his answer, someone suddenly ran into him off the street corner and both fell onto the ground as a result. By the time Kakeru realized what happened, he saw that it was a young woman who just collided with him. She was wearing a pink and black tracksuit for her jogging session.

"Are you OK?" Kakeru asked.

"Glasses... My glasses... Where are they?" the young woman asked as she was on all four with her back shown to Kakeru while she was looking for her eyeglasses.

Kakeru looked around and found the woman's eyeglasses on the ground. As soon as he picked them up, he immediately went giving them back to the girl. "Here they are." Kakeru said.

"Thanks. I can't see well without them." the young woman said as she put her glasses on and then turned to face Kakeru. "I'm very sorry for running into you like that. It was careless of me to be jogging like that."

"No, it can't be..." Kakeru said softly. It absolute shock and Kakeru's transplanted heart started pounding strong when he saw the girl's facial features. She was around 18-19 years old, had long dark brown hair tied as a ponytail and blue eyes just like the one Kakeru saw in his dream from 2 nights ago.

"Wait. Are you... Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima?" the young woman asked.

"Yes." Nana replied.

"Yeah... But are you... Noriko Catherine Lewis?" Kakeru returned the question.

"How do you know my name? It's the first time we meet each other." Noriko asked, but then suddenly felt her heart skipping a beat. 'What is this feeling?' Noriko thought.

"You were born in Manchester and lived there before you were 7 years old. You grew up as a Manchester United fan. Also, after a match between Kamakura Middle against Daichi Junior High over 5 years ago, you met my older brother Suguru and he said that you'd make a great sports doctor. Am I right?" Kakeru asked further questions.

"Yes... But how do you know all of that? I don't even know who you are except for your name." Noriko was baffled by how much Kakeru knew about her.

"What's going on, Kakeru?" Nana asked in confusion.

"It's a very long story. I think it would be better to talk about it somewhere else." Kakeru replied.

From that moment, Kakeru, Nana and Noriko walked their way to a nearby park and then sat down on a bench before they started discussing about how Kakeru apparently knew so much about his new acquaintance. "So we're here now. Can you explain how you know so much about me? Suguru-san always made sure that he never spoke about me to anyone else." Noriko asked.

"It will sound strange, but I made a dream 2 nights ago. In that dream, you told me in full detail about how you met my brother: a match between our respective middle schools, you and Nii-chan stayed behind in the stadium to talk more about each other, about your career potential and his difficulties in coping with his status as a genius. I never knew about your existence before I made that dream, I swear." Kakeru said.

"That doesn't make any sense to me." Noriko replied, but she then started crying. "It was already so painful for me when he died. I could not even gather the strength to say goodbye to him. Why did you have to remind me of that when I'm trying to bury the past?"

"I'm really sorry, Lewis-san." Kakeru apologized. "You have the right to know the truth about my brother Suguru."

"Kakeru, are you sure about this?" Nana asked.

"She is the only person outside of my family and Mine-sensei who ever managed to know him well enough. I'm sure he loved her a lot although he was not the most expressive guy about this. It's all right." Kakeru replied.

"What is this about?" Noriko asked.

Then Kakeru explained to Noriko the circumstances of the accident, the heart transplant, how he had to cope with a new reality at the time, how Suguru always had faith in Kakeru's potential beyond all the harsh treatment, how everything changed in Kakeru's playing career since, and also further details about the dream he made. Noriko was quite in shock and awe after Kakeru revealed everything.

"Sometimes, I made dreams about his past life as if I was revisiting some of his memories. You see now why it was quite a shock when I saw your face for the first time." Kakeru said.

"It's now clearer to me. After I saw you, my heart felt that familiar presence and I had not felt it since the days when Suguru-san was still alive." Noriko said as she wiped her tears away.

"There are times when Nii-chan's heart inside me is pounding as if he wants to send me a message, just like when I saw your face."

Noriko sighed. "All those years following the accident, I tried to bury the past. Yet, I worked harder and enlisted myself as manager for the girls' basketball team at Kamakura Jogakuin High as he would have wished me to do. I thought of giving up everything because I didn't want to think about him, but I guess that keeping my promise to Suguru-san was stronger than I ever wanted to admit to myself. Am I right?"

"You're a medical student?" Nana asked.

"I will be, at the University of Manchester in September." Noriko replied.

"I believe that your promise to Nii-chan was a catalyst, but you were the one who chose your career path because you always loved both medicine and sports just as he saw it. In the end, everything you did to get into medical school was your own doing while all he did was to set you a long-term goal to follow. Just like you, I thought of giving up until Nii-chan showed me the path and reminded me of how far my potential could lead me if I regained my confidence. At times, he 'lent me a hand', but I was the one walking the path in the end." Kakeru replied to Noriko's previous question.

"Do you think that he always believed in my potential?" Noriko asked.

"He truly believed in you just as much as he did with me and Nana. It has always been in his nature to see one's potential and help that person fulfilling it by all means possible and even against all odds. I'm sure he would tell you to continue pushing forward and enjoy life without any regrets if he was here today. It has always been your dream to become a sports doctor, so live it to the fullest."

Noriko took a few seconds to assimilate everything that was just said and then realized that Kakeru was right. "Thank you... for everything you told me just now. I'm glad that I now know the truth and see how he is still very influential, even today. It's almost as if a part of me came back to life, thanks to you."

"Nii-chan will always be watching over us while we reach our goals with the potential he recognized in all of us." Kakeru said.

"I think it would be a good idea if she can come with us." Nana whispered in Kakeru's ear.

"I agree." Kakeru replied before he turned back to Noriko: "We would like you to accompany us to a place unless you have some business elsewhere."

"No, I only intended to go buy some groceries after my jogging run. It can wait. Where are you going now?" Noriko asked.

"Visiting someone who was dear to all of us. This is your chance to say goodbye to him." Kakeru replied.

* * *

With nothing important on her original schedule, Noriko joined Kakeru and Nana on their way to the Aizawa Family Grave in the cemetery. They knelt and spent a few minutes praying silently in front of the grave. After the prayer, Kakeru asked Noriko something unexpected:

"Lewis-san, if you want to take a few minutes to say goodbye to him, please do it. After all, it's the first time you come here since he passed away."

Surprised at first, Noriko agreed. Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana pulled themselves a little further back to give Noriko a few minutes for herself in front of the grave.

"Hello, Suguru-san. I'm really sorry that I have not come here before. I was so devastated when you passed away that I never had the courage to come here until today. I met your younger brother and his girlfriend today. After a little talk with your brother, I realized how you believed in my own potential just like you did for him. I know that you'll always be there for me now and guide me through hard times, Suguru-san. Long ago, I promised to myself that I'd sing this special song for you on the day when I feel strong enough to move on and say goodbye. Thank you, always." Noriko said out loud before she started singing.

_**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;**_

_**When troubles come and my heart burdened be;**_

_**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**_

_**Until you come and sit awhile with me.**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**_

_**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

'Are you listening to her, Nii-chan? This song really fits you well. Thank you for always recognizing the potential in each of us. We are now ready to follow our paths without any regrets because we know you'll still be watching over us even through bad times as always.' Kakeru, with his heart pounding strong, said in his mind to Suguru.

While still clinging onto Kakeru, Nana also added her voice to Noriko's interpretation of the contemporary hymn used mostly in church services.

_**There is no life - no life without its hunger;**_

_**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;**_

_**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**_

_**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**_

_**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**_

_**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

_**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

Since Kakeru couldn't attend Suguru's funeral over 4 years ago because of the recovery, what just happened made up for it in a way. Finally, it was time to leave after they finished paying their respects to Suguru.

"That was beautiful. I'm sure Nii-chan was deeply moved by this song." Kakeru said.

"I know. Thanks." Noriko replied.

"Thanks, Kakeru. I think we should leave now." Nana said.

Now outside of the cemetery, Kakeru, Nana and Noriko started talking about what they were praying in front of the grave.

"I guess we all prayed hard enough." Nana said.

"I agree." Noriko added.

"What did you ask in your prayer?" Kakeru asked Noriko.

"I asked Suguru-san to give me the strength to carry on with my dream of becoming a sports doctor, and allow me to enjoy all the things I missed in life. To be honest, I didn't have much of a social life since he passed away. However, rest assured that I won't take Aizawa-san away from you, Mishima-san. I don't think Suguru-san would have approved it, anyway." Noriko replied with a wink.

"That's good to know. Also, I think it would be better if we call each other by our first names from now on." Nana said.

"I agree, Nana-san." Noriko replied. "What did you ask Suguru-san for?"

"I asked him to help me going through the challenges coming next in my professional and academic quests." Nana said.

"What are you studying?" Noriko asked

"Kakeru and I are admitted at the Tokyo Medical University. First semester's starting in April." Nana replied.

"Two fellow medical students and football-crazy people at the same time, that's nice." Noriko said.

"What about you, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"I asked Nii-chan to watch over and help all three of us earn our future success... in Manchester."

"Kakeru… Are you sure?" Nana asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but everything looks clearer now after the twist of fate. I realized that when we were told about the tryout and the pre-contract offered to both of us... I was happy even though I was shocked as well. It will be the hardest route, but I know everything will be fine if we work hard together and make the most of this opportunity as we always did." Kakeru replied.

"Well, in that case... count me in!" Nana said as she jumped into Kakeru's arms with a big smile on her face.

"You were talking of the TMU, but now about a tryout. What do you mean?" Noriko asked.

"There are some things that we haven't told you yet. Let me explain to you the original reason why we went to visit Nii-chan's grave and pray. You will certainly like this as a Manchester United fan." Kakeru replied.

"Meanwhile, I'll call Mom and Shibata-san and ask them to meet at your house, Kakeru." Nana added.

* * *

**10:22 AM**

At that time, Kakeru, Nana and Noriko finally arrived at the Aizawas' house. "We're back." Kakeru said.

"Ah, welcome back, you two." Mrs. Aizawa replied before she noticed Noriko. "Oh, I don't think I've seen you before. What is your name?"

"My name is Noriko Catherine Lewis, Aizawa-san."

"She was one of Nii-chan's closest friends before the accident, Mom." Kakeru added.

"Well, Suguru's friends are always welcome in our house. Please come in." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"Thank you, Aizawa-san." Noriko replied.

Then the doorbell rang once again. Kakeru and Nana had a good idea about who just came by. When Kakeru opened the door, Miwa and Mrs. Mishima were waiting at the doorstep.

"You were lucky that I was in the area, both of you. I also picked Mishima-san up on my way here." Miwa said.

"Thanks for picking up my mom." Nana replied.

"Please come in, everyone." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"So what is the fuss all about?" Mrs. Mishima asked.

"We have come to a decision, but we want everyone to hear it at the same time we give the phone call to Sir Ferguson." Kakeru replied to Mrs. Mishima's question before he turned towards Miwa. "Is Sir Ferguson still in Japan?"

"He has to take a plane from Narita Airport just before noon, but he's still in Tokyo. So, yes, you can call him now."

"Can you tell me which one of the numbers Sir Ferguson gave us is his cell phone number?" Kakeru asked.

"Of course." Miwa replied.

After Miwa indicated the right number, Kakeru grabbed the phone and dialed the number to reach Sir Alex's cell phone.

"_Hello?_" Sir Alex asked over the phone.

"_Sir Ferguson, this is Kakeru Aizawa speaking_."

"_Oh, Kakeru, hello. I wasn't expecting you to call me today_."

"_I'll put my phone on speaker. Please hold it for a second_." Kakeru then put the house's phone on speaker mode so everyone could hear Sir Alex speaking while Kakeru and Nana would speak to him. "_OK, it's set_."

"_Have you made a decision regarding what we talked about on the other day?_" Sir Alex asked.

'It is Sir Alex's voice, indeed.' Noriko thought.

"_We have. What you ask from us would certainly require a huge effort from us to adapt ourselves in a new environment and fight our way to earn our places among some of the best players there are_." Kakeru replied to Sir Alex.

As Kakeru stopped his reply for a few seconds, those few seconds seemed like an eternity for Mrs. Aizawa, Mrs. Mishima and Miwa. Finally, Kakeru continued: "_Nevertheless, it would be an honor for Nana and I to call you 'Boss' or 'Gaffer' from now on. We accept taking the tryout with the firm intent and strong desire of both making it at Manchester United_."

"_Just as Kakeru said, we are both ready to accept the challenge with hopes of playing for such a great club_." Nana added.

Mrs. Aizawa and Mrs. Mishima tried very hard to contain their joy as their children confirmed the first big step into their professional careers by taking on the challenge of a lifetime right away.

"_That's wonderful, you two! Has M. Gill been informed of your decision?_" Sir Alex asked.

"_We wanted you, our parents and our agent to get the news first at the same time. We will call M. Gill after this and sign the pre-contract deal later on. We promise to repay your faith by making a very good impression on you in May, Boss_." Kakeru replied.

"_Great! I can't wait to see you in May_."

"_Thank you for giving us this opportunity, Boss. Have a safe flight back to Manchester. Good luck for the match on Saturday and for the rest of the title race_." Kakeru said.

"_Thank you. We won't lose those 3 points and we will win the League, I swear. Until I see you in May, take care_." Sir Alex finished.

Immediately after the phone conversation ended, Mrs. Aizawa went hugging Kakeru, her eyes filled with tears of joy. At the same time, Mrs. Mishima did the same with Nana. The 2 mothers were overwhelmed with pride as they realized how all the sacrifices they made allowed their children to have a chance of becoming part of one of the best clubs in the World.

"Congratulations, Kakeru-san and Nana-san!" Noriko exclaimed

"I'm so proud of you, Kakeru." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"I'm not there yet, Mom, but it's a first step towards that direction and I'll make the most of this opportunity. Thanks to what you and my friends said yesterday as well as Seven's willingness to take on any challenge by my side, I'm now ready to do this. And besides, we have a new friend who will be coming with us." Kakeru said as he turned his gaze towards Noriko.

"Is she?" Mrs. Aizawa asked.

"Lewis-san, or Noriko-san I should say, was not only more than good friends with Nii-chan. She is also a Manchester native and a medical student at the University of Manchester beginning in next September. For some reason, I know that we will be in good hands with her to guide both Seven and I through the English culture during those 2 weeks and, hopefully, beyond that." Kakeru replied.

"I lived in Manchester for the first 7 years of my life before I arrived in Japan. I went back over there several times during family vacation over the years. I'd be more than happy to help my new friends settling down in Manchester for as long as they will need it. I also look forward to become Manchester United's team doctor someday." Noriko added.

"Since you look so determined, Noriko-chan, I entrust you with the task of supporting my son and Nana-chan through good and bad times alike once you'll get there." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"It's a promise, Aizawa-san, Mishima-san."

"In return, we'll also support Noriko-san through her good and bad times too." Nana said before she and Kakeru looked into each other's eyes in agreement.

"Thank you, guys."

"Well, I guess we should sign the pre-contract, get back in training soon and start preparing ourselves for the month of May." Nana said.

"I'll gather videos of United's first team and reserve players so you can see what to expect from playing against them in training. I also know a number of training methods used by professionals in Europe, so I'll help you with those." Noriko added.

"I also know people for the Urawa Red Diamonds who can give you access to the Ohara Training Ground and supervise your training sessions in Saitama." Miwa said.

"Thank you, everyone. Let's do this!" Kakeru finished.

Later that day, Kakeru's father, Mito and Nana's father were informed of the joint decision. They were very ecstatic when learning the news of Kakeru and Nana both accepting the pre-contract which links them to a tryout at Manchester United. The road ahead was not going to be easy, but everyone knew that nothing was impossible for Kakeru and Nana.

* * *

Author's comments: Finally, they accepted the tryout at United. In the next chapter, Kakeru and Nana will witness in an event that really happened a few months ago. There will also be a little bit of football in that event too.


	18. Farewell, Only a Beginning

**Chapter 18: Farewell, Only a Beginning**

After Kakeru and Nana signed their respective pre-contracts in March, they started the first semester at the TMU and were living together like a normal couple in Tokyo, in an apartment building owned by Kakeru's uncle. Despite changes in their lives, they haven't lost their seriousness in training. Private training sessions at the Urawa Red Diamonds' training ground with the team's physical fitness coach prepared both Kakeru and Nana for the tryout in Manchester. The video preparation with Noriko also proved to be of great help in identifying Manchester United players' strengths and weaknesses ahead of the tryout.

Both Japanese youngsters arrived with Noriko in England on May 4 and started training with the Reserves just 2 days later while living as guests at the Lewis family's house. During this period, Kakeru and Nana received lectures through internet links and e-mailed files; it was a taste of long distance education. At Carrington, Kakeru and Nana quickly showed great understanding of the game while performing a lot better than the other Under-21 players. As a result, Kakeru and Nana were sent to train with the first team for the rest of the tryout. Although the training was fast-paced and more physical, Kakeru and Nana held their ground very well. They quickly became friends with a few players, especially Shinji, Rio, Robin and Javier "Chicharito" Hernandez. Although things could have looked awkward because of a woman's presence and despite the necessity to maintain Nana's presence as a secret, the young Japanese woman let her talent do the talk to earn the respect from her older co-trainees.

Meanwhile, Manchester United already won another Premier League title 2 weeks before the tryout, just as Sir Alex promised. However on May 8, news of Sir Alex's upcoming retirement from management at the end of the season shocked everyone involved with football. Kakeru then went asking Sir Alex what would happen next for him and Nana. Nonetheless, Sir Alex reassured Kakeru by explaining that he still expects both Japanese youngsters to be part of the team's future, and that it was the right time for the Boss to pass up the torch. Furthermore, Sir Alex said that his successor expressed great interest in working with both Kakeru and Nana in the future.

Despite the words of comfort, both Japanese youngsters were upset because they knew they would never have the chance of playing under Sir Alex's orders. Wanting to cheer Kakeru and Nana up with a first taste of what glory looks like, Sir Alex asked the club to reserve 2 tickets for Kakeru and Nana as a departing gift ahead of the last home game under Sir Alex's reign. Between May 8 and May 11, Kakeru and Nana continued training with the first team although all the players were walking into the unknown.

* * *

**Sunday May 12**

**Old Trafford, Manchester, UK**

**3:25 PM BST**

The historical match featured United against Swansea City. For the special occasion, every single spectator was given a flag as a gift: white for the Swansea fans, red for the United fans. Once inside of the stadium around the time of both teams' warm-up, both Kakeru and Nana were in awe.

"Oh, boy!" Kakeru and Nana both exclaimed.

"Impressive, eh?" Noriko asked.

"I'd do anything to play in here now." Nana replied.

"I also wish to play here someday soon." Kakeru added.

"For today and once in a lifetime, welcome to Ferguson's Red Army!" Noriko said.

"I never thought that my first time here would be on such a special occasion." Kakeru replied.

"And don't forget tomorrow in late afternoon: we have a championship parade rolling from Old Trafford to Albert Square. Will you be there?" Noriko asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see that." Nana replied.

"Great! I'm sure this one will be big." Noriko finished before everyone went to their seats. Kakeru and Nana were seated just behind Noriko and her parents in the South Stand.

Before the game even started, all the Manchester United fans in the entire stadium were already waving their flags to create a party atmosphere worthy of a stadium packed to the rafters. Kakeru and Nana were already enjoying the party atmosphere so far, but neither was more excited than Noriko acting as the very vocal fan she is. Just a few minutes before the kickoff set for 4:00 PM, the players and support personnel from both teams as well as the 4 officials came out of the players' tunnel creating a guard of honor. At the very same time, a giant mosaic covering the lower tier of the Northern half of the seats was displaying the words "20 CHAMPIONS 13" to represent the number of total English League titles and Premier League titles respectively.

On the pitch, the stadium's public announcer made the introduction everyone wanted to hear.

_**PA Alan Keegan**__**: Old Trafford. In the season 2012-13, we left Old Trafford with expectation for hopes and dreams. We came for the promise of greatness. We came to Old Trafford for more than just a game. We came to see United, the greatest football club in the World, claim back our rightful place as Champions of England. The Boss of the team did not let us down. We have some famous quotes and, of course, no more stronger than "A champion's someone who gets up when he can't"; and, of course, "Champions aren't made in the gyms; they're made from within themselves". Forged in industry, striving for glory, Old Trafford... The impossible dream... made possible by SIR ALEX FERGUSON!**_

In response, the vast majority of the 75,572 spectators in the stadium cheered in full voice for the man known as the Boss. As Sir Alex walked out onto the pitch under the cheers, an old 1968 song by Andy Williams was played in the stadium and the lyrics really fitted the Boss' determination for the last 26 years and a half at the helm of the club.

_**And the world will be better for this:**_

_**That one man, scorned and covered with scars,**_

_**Still strove, with his last ounce of courage,**_

_**To fight... the unbeatable foe...**_

_**To reach... the unreachable star…**_

After the song ended, the fans cheered even louder and kept chanting to praise their club as champions. Amazed by the reception Sir Alex received, Kakeru and Nana could only imagine how it feels to be cheered by so many people at once.

"It would really be electrifying to play in front of this crowd in every home game." Kakeru said.

"You're right; it would be very special." Nana replied.

"It's thanks to Sir Alex that we have now such a happy crowd and such togetherness as a club. This really is the Theatre of Dreams." Noriko said.

The match in itself was a hardly fought contest for both teams. Nevertheless, the local team in red was the one getting the best chances. Kakeru and Nana were also delighted to see their fellow countryman, Shinji, in action as a starter in this special match. In the 39th minute, Javier made it 1-0 for Manchester United from 6 yards out with a loose ball that bounced off Swansea's captain on a long free kick. However, Swansea equalized at 1-1 in the 49th minute and picked up the momentum early in the second half with swift counterattacks. However, the score remained unchanged despite the momentum change.

In the 66th minute, a player who was a nugget of pure gold for the club finally left the Old Trafford pitch as a player for the last time. As the substitution was made, the fans gave a standing ovation to the ginger man who quickly became a fan favorite and a quality footballer many years ago. Nana could only applaud and feel goose bumps while watching 'Satnav' having his name sung by the United faithful.

"Paul Scholes is one of those players I really admired when I switched from being a striker to become a midfielder." Nana said.

"He is a true genius, Nana-chan." Noriko said.

"To think that I might have part of the task of filling his shoes..." Nana said.

"Don't worry with that. Just be yourself and become the only Nana Mishima. That would sound good enough to me." Kakeru said.

"He's right. If you make your own name, people may want to be compared to you instead of you comparing yourself with others." Noriko added.

"Thanks, guys." Nana replied.

"_There's only one Nana Mishima_... I would sure like the fans to be chanting that." Kakeru finished with a smile. Nana then blushed at the remark.

In the 87th minute, Manchester United earned a corner kick. When everyone moved into position, Robin took the long cross with the corner. The ball flew just ahead of Nemanja's head and bounced off the ground, but Rio was in position at the far post.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Van Persie takes the corner... Vidic, going in... FERDINAAAND!**_

With a powerful half-volley, Rio lodged the shot into the back of the net to give United a 2-1 lead late in the game, as this club has done it several times before.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's his first goal for Manchester United for over 5 years, and... It's a timely one for the departing manager!**_

"_YEAH! WELL PLAYED, RIO!_" Kakeru shouted as he jumped off his seat in the middle of the frenzy. Nana also jumped off her seat and hugged Kakeru, who then also returned the embrace in celebration.

From the moment the goal was scored, the Manchester United fans started waving the red flags high and chanting without interruption. Meanwhile, the Swansea City team had no more gas left in the tank to orchestrate any reply as time winded down. Finally, the final whistle went after 3 minutes of injury time and the crowd roared in celebration of the Boss' final home victory. After Sir Alex walked onto the pitch and shook hands with all of his players, it was time for him to make one final address to the crowd. There was no script, but only words from the heart.

_**Sir Alex**__**:**_ "_First of all... It's a thank you to Manchester United. Not just the directors, not just the medical staff, the coaching staff, the players, the supporters; it's all of you. You have been the most fantastic experience of my life. Thank you_."

The crowd then cheered and applauded the first bit of speech.

_**Sir Alex**__**:**_ "_I've been very fortunate of being able to manage some of the greatest players in the country while I'm at Manchester United. All these players today have represented our club the proper way. They won a championship in a fantastic fashion. Well done to the players_."

The crowd gave another round of applause.

_**Sir Alex**__**:**_ "_My retirement doesn't mean the end of my life with the club. I'll be able to enjoy watching them rather than suffer with them. But if you think about it: those last-minute goals, the comebacks, even the defeats are all part of this great football club of ours. It's just been an unbelievable experience for all of us, so thank you for that. I'd also like to remind you that when we had bad times here, the club stood by me. All the staff stood by me, the players stood by me. Your job now is to stand by our new manager; that is important_."

The supporters gave a much louder round of cheers and applause this time before Sir Alex addressed directly to his players for the last time.

_**Sir Alex**__**:**_ "_Before I start babbling, I just want to pay tribute to Paul Scholes, who retires today. He's an unbelievable... one of the greatest players this club has ever had and ever will have. Paul, we wish you a good retirement. Also I'd like to say one or two words... wish Darren Fletcher a speedy comeback to our club. The players... I wish the players every success in the future. You know how good you are. You know the jersey you're wearing, you know what it means to everyone here, and don't ever let yourselves down. The expectation is always there_."

After a few more words addressed by Sir Alex to the members of his family sitting in the stands, the speech ended with loud cheers in response. For a short period of time, Sir Alex and his team left the pitch for the time the stadium's technical staff needed to set up the podium for the trophy presentation. When the 2 former Manchester United captains of the team that won the first title of the Premier League era carried the Premier League trophy to the podium, Kakeru's eyes were sparkling at the sight of one of the pieces of silverware he was hoping someday to play for as a professional player.

"This is it! It's the Premier League trophy." Kakeru said.

"Is it exactly as it was in your dream?" Nana asked.

"It is, really. It's a beautiful trophy." Kakeru replied.

After Sir Alex and all the players were awarded their medals, the trophy was handled to Nemanja and Patrice, who then handled to Sir Alex to be the first to hoist it on the day. As the trophy was hoisted, an explosion of firecrackers and a rain of red paper shreds marked the beginning of further celebrations.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Leaving on a high. The curtain comes down, but the trophy goes up. Going out in yet another blaze of glory. Going out on top as manager of the champions**_**.**

Applauding from their seats, Kakeru reflected on the historical moment he just witnessed as well as all of Sir Alex's words coming from the heart. 'Look around, Nii-chan: this will be where we'll live our dreams since we now know what we have to do to be part of this. One day, we will stand on that pitch and celebrate after winning a trophy.' Kakeru said in his thoughts.

"Kakeru. What are you thinking about?" Nana asked.

"About the future I want to have here." Kakeru replied.

"We know how good we are as well as what this shirt means to everyone here now. I'll honor this club in the best way possible and, hopefully, for a long time."

"I'll do this too and keep the happiness in this place, Seven. It's a promise." Kakeru finished.

Despite the overwhelming emotions surrounding the event, Kakeru and Nana were more determined than ever to succeed the tryout and become part of the main cast that would support the new manager in the near future. They both promised to make their mark in the next chapter of their playing careers and to make their dreams come true in the Theatre of Dreams.

* * *

**Wednesday June 5**

**Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo, Japan**

**11:05 AM**

The rest of the tryout period went on until May 19, the final day of the season. Inspired by Sir Alex's words, Kakeru and Nana succeeded in impressing both Sir Alex and the first team players with a great display of dedication in training. In a matter of a couple of weeks following Sir Alex's decision, Miwa and M. Gill got the final version of the contracts ready. Although Sir Alex was in the last few weeks of his official tenure in the manager's office, he also worked his part in getting the contract terms sorted out. After successfully passing a medical evaluation 2 days ago, Kakeru and Nana were ready to sign their respective contracts.

It was convened that the signing would take place at the Japan Football Association's headquarters, also known as the JFA House, in Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo. The Japanese media were informed that the press conference would be held at 11:30 AM. After months of speculations, the media finally got the news of which team hired 2 of Japan's best prospects regardless of gender.

Kakeru, Nana, and their mothers arrived at the JFA House after a 65-minute train ride from Kamakura to Tokyo Station before being escorted by car to the building by JFA representatives.

"So, how do you feel?" Nana asked.

"I have my nerves tingling a little bit. What about you?" Kakeru returned the question.

"Me too."

"All you need to do is to be natural when they take the pictures, make your statements, and give short answers to the media. That's what Noriko-chan said, remember." Mrs. Aizawa said.

"Thanks for the reminder, Mom." Kakeru replied.

Finally, everyone arrived to the right floor where Sir Alex and M. Gill were already waiting. Sir Alex was the first to greet the 2 young Japanese players: "_Welcome to both of you on this special day_."

"_Congratulations_." M. Gill added.

"_Thank you, Sir Alex, Thank you, M. Gill. We're really happy to make the big step today_." Kakeru replied.

"_It will be kind of strange for us not to call you 'Boss' anymore since you asked it to all the players, Sir Alex_." Nana added.

"_I know, Nana: I've been called that way for 26 and a half years at the club, but it had to be done to remind everyone that there will be a new person officially in charge from the first day of July. Nonetheless, it's not like I'm going far away for good. I'm still a director and a club ambassador at Manchester United_." Sir Alex said.

"_You're right, Sir Alex. We'll honor what you said in your final speech at Old Trafford a few weeks ago_." Kakeru replied.

"_Well, it's time to make this contract signing official and then unveil you for the Japanese media who are eagerly waiting for you at the press conference_." M. Gill said.

"Let's make this a reality, Seven." Kakeru said.

"Yep, let's go!" Nana replied.

Kakeru, Nana, their mothers, Miwa and the Manchester United representatives went into a meeting room inside the JFA House building. Since Kakeru and Nana were still minors according to Japanese laws, their mothers were also asked to sign a few documents allowing their children to sign on their respective contracts. Finally with a stroke of a pen, Kakeru and Nana signed their contracts, one copy in English and one copy in Japanese for each.

For the occasion, 2 photographers working for Manchester United took pictures of the event. First, Kakeru and Nana alongside M. Gill as the photo of the contract signing was taken. Then, the 2 newly signed players were photographed a few times only by themselves. Finally for the last set of pictures, Mrs. Aizawa, Mrs. Mishima and Miwa came into the frame.

After the photo session of the contract signing, Kakeru, Nana and M. Gill walked to the press conference room where several Japanese reporters and photographers were already waiting. Before the press conference started, Kakeru and Nana were presented the club's new red shirts with their last names printed in the back for the photo. The Japanese photographers took several pictures of Kakeru and Nana, showing their best smiles and holding their respective shirts for the headlines in the following day's sports columns and front pages in Japan. Among the VIPs who were attending the press conference without being involved in it, Sir Alex, Araki, Mai and Taeko were there.

"Shinshi shukujo no minasama, konnichiwa(Ladies and Gentlemen, hello_). This is a great day for Manchester United Football Club. We are proud to announce that Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima signed their first professional contracts today for Manchester United. In accordance to the club's policy, the terms of the contracts will remain undisclosed. Both players went to the hospital on Monday for medical examinations and successfully passed their medical tests as required before the signing. Our club always believed in building teams with young players and the tradition still remains strong. Kakeru and Nana are both very gifted young players, and both should fit in well at Manchester United for many years to come. Thank you_." M. Gill made the opening statement before he put an earphone in his ear to listen the English translation of the questions and comments in Japanese.

"Kakeru-kun." Miwa told him to begin his opening statement.

"Konnichiwa, people of the media and VIPs. I'd like to start by thanking all my teammates at Enoshima High School and Iwaki-sensei for the 3 wonderful years I spent with them. I only have great memories of my high school years and I will always carry those memories with me as a big positive. I'd also like to thank everyone who helped us in preparation for the tryout which eventually led to this contract signing. Now if you look forward, it is a massive challenge. Nonetheless, I'm proud to be a part of Manchester United and I'm thankful to the club for showing faith in me for the future. This is a dream come true and I look forward to spread my wings and become someday a key player for a club that I admired for years now. Thank you." Kakeru made his own opening statement.

"Nana-san." Miwa said.

"Konnichiwa. I also want to thank Enoshima High School and Iwaki-sensei for giving me the opportunity to enjoy playing in a very fun environment and to test myself against male players for the last 3 years. I'd also like to thank the JFA, for showing their faith when they asked me to become a representative for Nadeshiko Japan 3 years ago, and also the people involved in our training during the month of April prior to the tryout in Manchester. Now, this is a big challenge for me as no other woman ever played at professional level against men. Still, Manchester United have shown a great deal of trust in my skills and attitude. I look forward to become even better under the popular red shirt and to show that women can perform alongside men. Thank you." Nana made her own statement.

From there, the media asked several questions to Kakeru, Nana and M. Gill about what led to their final choice, how they would cope with life in England, and also about FIFA's possible reaction against Nana's signing for a traditionally all-male club. The 3 Manchester United representatives on the podium gave confident answers to all the questions. In less than 15 minutes, the press conference came near its conclusion.

"Before we conclude, Kakeru Aizawa would like to tell everyone on behalf of Nana Mishima and himself what are their intentions by accepting their new challenge at Manchester United." Miwa told the media in the room before she let Kakeru speak.

"Our dream is and has always been to help Japan win the World Cup someday, either in the men's competition for the first time or in the women's competition again. In order to achieve that, as my former sensei would say, we young players have to aim for bigger individual goals in the long term. One of the biggest long-term individual goals for any player is to play with and against the best in the World, both for club and country, with hopes of becoming as good as they are. While we'll strive for glory at Manchester United, this will also be our way to prepare ourselves for the World Cup. If Japanese players keep aiming ever higher, this World Cup dream will become a reality." Kakeru finished.

Finally, the press conference ended upon the final message echoing what Kakeru was told on his first day in high school. After all, Coach Iwaki was the one who taught Kakeru and Nana to always aim higher, and to never stop improving themselves as players in order to achieve that goal.

* * *

**Kamakura, Kanagawa, Japan**

**7:08 PM**

Later in the early evening, the Aizawas and the Mishimas gathered together on their way for a dinner in a restaurant. It was a perfect occasion to celebrate the signing of the professional contracts that happened a few hours earlier. On the way, Kakeru and Nana were talking about messages from their friends since the signing became public knowledge.

"Looks like you got plenty of messages since noon. Who have you got?" Kakeru asked.

"I've got congratulations messages from all of my Nadeshiko Japan teammates and even friends from California. What about you?" Nana replied.

"I have plenty of my own too. Yusuke, Hibino, Kaoru, Kouta, Takase and all the guys on the current Enoshima team congratulated me. Asuka-san, Takajo-san and other teammates on the U-21 Japan National Team also congratulated both of us. Did we get something from Noriko-chan?"

"She found a nice apartment in a suburban area named West Didsbury, Kakeru. She wrote that she will send us the pictures so we can tell her if this will do." Nana replied. The fact was that Noriko moved back to Manchester in May and was reunited with her parents as her secondary education was done.

"Nice to know about it, Seven." Kakeru replied.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Mito asked.

"We're going to a restaurant that is not far from your school. They're serving very good yakisoba noodles from what I've heard." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"It will be kinda strange to have dinner there." Kakeru said.

"Why is that, Kake-nii?" Mito asked.

"Seven and I were supposed to join the team for one last lunch together in that restaurant on Graduation Day, back in March. It was just seconds before I was summoned by Iwaki-sensei and met Sir Alex just after. We were so surprised and shocked by the pre-contract offer that we dropped the lunch invitation." Kakeru replied.

"I know it will be very difficult to have everyone around on one occasion since we went our separate ways. Still, I'm sure they would want us to enjoy this moment." Nana said.

"You're right, Seven. I'm just putting too much thought into this."

"It's OK, Kakeru. The only thing you need to think about is to enjoy the occasion." Nana said as she grabbed Kakeru's hand for the rest of the walk. Finally, the group arrived at the restaurant, but neither Kakeru nor Nana expected what they were about to see.

"SURPRISE!" several voices greeted Kakeru and Nana.

"What?" Kakeru and Nana asked at the same time.

All of Kakeru's teammates at Enoshima High School and long-time friends were part of the welcoming party. Also, Enoshima alumni Makoto, Ryoma, Araki, Coach Iwaki and Ayaka were in the crowd greeting Kakeru and Nana. Everyone was there to celebrate this special day.

"You thought we'd not make it here to celebrate with you?" Araki said.

"But how did you know we'd be here?" Kakeru asked in return.

"Well, let's say that your mom and Mito-chan wanted everyone to make up for the team lunch you declined after the graduation ceremony in March for the reasons we all know." Araki replied.

"We haven't had a proper party with all of our friends back then, so we all said to ourselves that it would be a perfect occasion to do this." Kaoru added.

"You organized all of this for us, everyone?" Nana asked.

"Of course, Nana-chan. We thought about everything from the moment the signing became imminent. The more the merrier, as always." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"My 2 best former students are the stars today. Ayaka and I were not going to miss such an opportunity." Coach Iwaki spoke for him and Dr. Mine.

"This is quite an accomplishment by both of you. After all, you two are the first among all of us who earned professional contracts in Europe, especially with a big club." Yusuke said.

"You have come a very long way since the time when you were the boy who was afraid of using his left foot, Kakeru. Congratulations, man!" Koichi said.

"Thanks. So are we starting now?" Kakeru asked.

"It looks like we are still missing someone." Mito replied.

"Am I late?" Mai asked as she arrived behind Kakeru and Nana.

"No. You arrived just in time, Mai-chan." Mito replied.

"Hey, Mai-chan! I thought you went back to Kobe." Nana said.

"Next training session is only on Friday. I'm off the hook for tonight."

"I'm glad you made it here." Nana said as she hugged Mai.

Meanwhile, Kouta was looking at Mai with his usual flirty eyes until he immediately ran towards her. "Wow! MAI-CHAN! I missed you..."

Before Kouta could put his hands on Mai, the Japanese blonde girl used her quickness to evade the flirty young man, who then ended up flying into a table nearby. Everyone among the party guests laughed at the incident. "Well, some things sure haven't changed in the last 3 years." Kaoru said.

"This really means a lot for us that you all came here to celebrate this day and make up for last time. We are fortunate to have such great support from you, guys, for over the last 3 years. Thank you." Kakeru said at the same time Nana was still holding his hand.

"Well, the stars of the night and everyone else are here. Let's get this party going!" Araki exclaimed.

"Make sure to watch your weight if you don't want your coach to bench you, Araki-san." Nana said jokingly.

"I've not been overweight for more than 2 years. Give me a break, Nana-chan."

Following a few more laughs, everyone started making their orders for dinner. Later in the evening, everyone went out for a karaoke night as well. It was a perfect moment for adults and youngsters alike to have fun one last time as a group before a long time. For Kakeru and Nana, it was a fitting end to a special day.

* * *

**Sunday July 28**

**Narita International Airport, Chiba, Japan**

**10:50 AM**

The remainder of the spring semester at the TMU went down quite quickly for both Kakeru and Nana. Nevertheless, both finished their final examinations with a sense of accomplishment as the grades were good despite all the attention they got as future United players. At some point in the middle of July, FIFA was forced to yield after a large majority of European clubs and media from all 4 corners of the World voiced heavy criticism against the usual statement against mixed-gender teams. M. Gill was right: FIFA could not keep holding their position from the moment a big club is making the step of signing a female player to join an all-male squad with the serious intent of giving her quality minutes on the pitch. For all female footballers hoping to break the gender barrier at club level, it was a major victory. With the legal battle now behind, Nana could now focus her attention on her performance whenever she has both feet on the pitch.

On July 28, it was the day Kakeru and Nana would take the one-way flight to Manchester and join the other half of the squad that stayed in England instead of going on the global tour. At Narita Airport, the Aizawas, the Mishimas, Kakeru's best friends and the current players from Enoshima High School's soccer club came to see Kakeru and Nana off. At the same time, a few photojournalists and cameramen were also there to witness the departure.

"When is your flight scheduled to leave?" Araki asked.

"The flight is going to take off at 11:25 AM. After a short stop in London, we'll arrive in Manchester for a total of 15 hours." Kakeru replied.

"I wish I can become a player for a European club like you on one day, Kakeru." Yusuke said.

"More European clubs are looking at Japanese players more seriously, Yusuke. One day, it may be your turn and I know you would do well." Kakeru replied as he gave Yusuke a high five handshake.

"Good luck in England, you two." Kouta said.

"Thanks. Don't get too caught up flirting with girls if you want to avoid accidents." Kakeru replied.

"Geez... Easy for you to say that when you are in the middle of happiness with Nana-chan as your partner on and off the pitch, Kakeru."

"Hope to see you soon with the National Team, Kakeru." Araki said.

"I look forward to it, Araki-san."

After shaking hands with all of their friends and former teammates, it was time for Kakeru and Nana to say goodbye to their respective families. Mito couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

"Make sure you do well over there, Kake-nii, Seven. I will really miss both of you." Mito said as she hugged both Kakeru and Nana.

"We will miss you too, but we will make a name of ourselves. It's a promise." Kakeru replied.

"Someday, we'll take you to Manchester to see us play at Old Trafford." Nana added.

"Just remember to have fun even when you go through difficult times, son." M. Aizawa said.

"By making it there, we are already very proud of you, Kakeru." Mrs. Aizawa added.

Then, Kakeru hugged his mother and his father. Meanwhile, Nana's parents did the same with their daughter. After the last few hugs, Kakeru and Nana took off towards the security checkpoint. Just before they went past the checkpoint, Kakeru and Nana's friends and respective families shouted: "HAVE FUN OVER THERE, ALL THE WAY!"

Kakeru and Nana turned around with a smile and raised their thumbs up into the sky in response to the last encouragement phrase.

"Here we go, Kakeru." Nana said with a smile.

"Let's go, Seven!" Kakeru replied.

On their way towards the terminal, Kakeru and Nana held each other's hand as they walked together towards a new life. As everyone saw the British Airways plane take off towards England, friends and family members alike wished for the best knowing this was only the beginning of a thrilling adventure filled with wonders for Kakeru and Nana.

* * *

Author's comments: I skipped details from what happened during the tryout because the routine has already been explained in chapters 3 and 4. Still, you could read how it happens during a contract signing. I made a mistake on facts regarding Mito's age and school level in a couple of chapters, but changed all of that.

The part depicting real events surrounding Sir Alex's retirement was so special and inspiring that I wasn't going to miss this one. The introduction by Alan Keegan, the commentary by Martin Tyler and the quotes from Sir Alex's final speech in the match on May 12, 2013 were written exactly as they were said. Next chapter will be the conclusion of this story.


End file.
